Fifty Shades of Family (Rewritten)
by DylanMichael
Summary: What if Christian's biological father had another child? One that he didn't love. One that he kicked out on the street. One that is now looking for her half brother. What will Christian think of her? Will he care about her or will he just brush her aside like she's nothing? DISCLAIMER: I don't own the trilogy unfortunately.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so, I wrote this story literally three years ago under my old username Dylan7394 and it was awful for mistakes. The timelines didn't match up, it had grammatical errors, it had very little descriptive text in it. The story plot is pretty much exactly the same but there are a few tweaks. I know this story did pretty well last time and I don't expect it to do as well this time round and that's fine. I'm rewriting the whole thing so updates should be quicker then last time.**

 **Anyway, hope you'll enjoy.**

 **Chapter One**

 **Samantha's POV**

So here I am in Seattle, of all places, trying to find a certain someone who has the potential to play a part in my future life. I know so much already. His name, where he lives, where he works. I know enough for this to go the right way. The only problem is I have no money. Nada. Zip. So now I have no idea how Im going to get to his apartment. I sigh as I start trudging up the sidewalk, making my way to my hopefully new life. I suppose now is a good time to introduce myself to you guys and girls.

My name is Samantha Smith and Im fifteen years old, but nearly sixteen. My appearance is downright awful. My short dark blonde hair jutting out all over the place making me look like a feral tomboy, which to be honest isn't too far from the truth. If you walked past me in the street you'd think i was a homeless young person with no one to care about them. Which is also, kinda true. I have a baggy, tattered, once white hoodie on with sleeves pushed up to my elbows because they're far too big. At least it keeps my but warm though. My dark grey jeans look fashionably tight and ripped, but in reality they're just two sizes too small and seen way better days. My feet are clad in dirty, red chucks that are more hole then actual material and with every step i take you can see my pinky toes pushing through the corners. Slung over one shoulder is my trusty backpack. I have just a few essentials in there. A can of soda, an old but still okay cookie, my empty wallet, a knife and my asthma pump. My pump should be empty by now but its still holding on like a faithful companion not wanting my to take this journey on my own. The last think about my appearance, and probably the only thing I like about myself, my eyes. I have one pale blue eye and one grey. Its called heterochromia iridium and its pretty damn cool. Its a genetic treat apparently.

I guess a bit of background story wont hurt either. Ive got a long way to walk.

My biological mother died pretty much to same time I was born I think. I don't even know if she held me. I don't remember, obviously. It kinda sucks that I don't have a mom but at the same time, Ive never had one so I don't really miss her. I think it would be way worse if I had a mom for a few years and then lost her.

My biological father had to look after me from day one, although I can tell you from the start, he never did much looking after. He hated that he had to take care of me. If he could have dumped me on a street corner and forgotten about me for the rest of his life, he would have without a second thought. I disgust him apparently, or so Ive been told.

My father isn't a very loving man. He fed me when he wanted to, made sure I didn't die when he smoked around me by throwing my asthma pump at me. I was a mistake, one that he regrets big time. I should have been trapped in a condom and thrown in the garbage, according to him.

Over my fifteen years, Ive lived in nine different motels, in nine different towns in Michigan but most of them in Detroit. The sorts of motels where you share your bathroom with a family of rats and theres a lonesome cockroach chilling under the couch. We've never had an actual house, with inside stairs or a place that doesn't have a passed out junkie down the hall. My father loves to drink and smoke his money away too much.

My father also loves sex. Which is totally gross to even think about. As far as I know he's never been in an actual relationship. To be honest I don't think anyone would want to be in a relationship with him. He'd spend money on prostitutes but he'd be too drunk to, you know, perform. They would still take the money and he'd get frustrated and angry and take it out on me. He never assaulted me, like sexually. But he liked to view me as a breakable punch bag.

He'd get his money by borrowing from people and when he didn't pay them because he'd drank or smoked it all, we had to run. The last move we had to make was in the middle of the night. Some guy in the motel room next to us tipped us off that whoever my father had borrowed money from was after us. I remember being woken up with a slap and threatened that if I don't move my skinny behind, he'd leave me there. So I scrambled off the floor, grabbed my backpack and we left. I was wearing a wife beater vest and baggy basketball shorts, but thankfully I had my chucks and hoodie in my backpack. Only safe place I have to keep things.

Everything became shitty when I dropped out of school. Ive been bullied almost my whole school life for being the poor kid with dirty clothes. I gave up with seeing help from teachers, they didn't know how to help the poor, starving motel kid that would come into school with fresh bruises because someone had sent a note home about me not having any lunch money. They soon learnt that if they wanted to help, it was best to just leave it be.

Another reason for my dropping out of school were my grades. Being told repeatedly that Im failing classes when I genuinely have no understanding of the subjects is very dejecting. My grades were poor because I struggled with reading and writing due to some kind of learning difficulty or something. They were also bad because of my lack of sleep. I sleep maybe seven hours in three to four days. Its difficult to manage trigonometry when you've only slept for an hour.

The main reason I dropped out, is because Im pregnant. Somehow through rumours and the odd trip to nurses station with morning sickness, the whole school knew. And when a whole high school knows something, the whole town ends up knowing before the final school bell of the day has rung. Of course my father found out before Id even gotten home that day. He kicked me straight out onto the street on my ass and threw my backpack with me. He yelled some name and an address of someone he claims is my half brother. My father has never before mentioned a brother, or any other siblings. As far as I was aware, Im an only child.

So anyway, travelling from Detroit to Seattle, damn. It was hell of an adventure. It kinda shames me to say this but, I stole about two hundred fifty dollars from some rich looking guy in a suit and nice Audi. The kind of guy that you think, really? Do you honestly need that much money?

But yeah, after I had the money, I was able to take a bus Detroit to Chicago. It took about seven hours but it was super cheap. Once I was there it took me hours to find a way to go further. I honestly didn't think Id make it. But I met this super nice truck driver who said he was going to Grand Forks in North Dakota and he'd be happy to take me as far as he was going. He dropped there and apologised for not being able to take me all the way to Seattle but it was cool. Then I had a different guy who was able to take me to Billings. He was so creepy but harmless I guess. From there I was able to get a bus to Seattle. And here I am now.

Walking through the streets of Seattle I see so many different types of people and it gets me thinking about my alleged brother. I wonder what he's like? I hope he likes me. I hope he's okay with having a weird, poor, pregnant little sister. I decide its time for a quick drink, so I plonk myself down outside a shuttered shop and sigh. I'm so tired I cant even begin to explain. I lay my head back against the cold metal of the shutters and close my eyes briefly. I really hope I haven't come here only to be kicked out again. I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't want anything to do with me.

I sigh again and then someone taps me on the shoulder, shocking me out of my daze. I squint upwards to see a young attractive man looking down at me. He has warm, curious, brown eyes and messy, short, black hair.

"Are you okay?" he asks with a small frown. His voice is soft and caring. "You look pale. Are you sick?"

"I'm fine thanks." I answer as I stand up, stumbling slightly.

He holds onto my arm. "Do you need food? My brother and I own a small cafe around the corner. Well its mostly his, but I work there too. Think you could eat a sandwich if I made one for you?" he asks, a shy smile playing on his lips.

"No, thank you. I have to get going." I'm hungry as hell but Im not stupid. I could eat a hundred sandwiches right now. But no. I don't even know this guy.

His smile falters. "Please?" he even pouts. "You can even take it with you. You don't have to eat in the cafe. I'll pack it up for you. Please, you look sick. I wanna make sure you're okay."

I sigh, defeated. "Fine. But I'll take it away to eat. Thank you."

He beams a brilliant smile and nods his head for me to follow him. Something in my gut pulls. _This is a bad idea, kid._ My subconscious says, tapping his foot. I shush him quickly and follow the stranger.

He leads me down a back street and I slow my pace slightly so Im walking behind. Theres no way this is a good place to be with a stranger. There are no shops or cafes or anything around. Shit! How could I be so stupid? He stops dead in front of me and I start to back away from, but I bump into something that Im sure wasn't there the first time. I turn around and look up to see another guy, similar looking to the first but bigger, huge in fact.

"You've caught us a young one Jackson." the bigger guy says in a terrifying, gruff voice. His stinking breathes hits my face like a slap and I start to back away from him.

He follows and I stumble backwards, putting my hands out behind me to break my fall. A sharp pain shoots through my left hand and up my arm and I hit the ground. I look down to my hand to see a huge shard of glass going straight through my palm. I sob escapes me as another bolt of pain goes through my hand and arm.

The bigger guy stalks over to me and grabs my hair forcing a scream out of me. He pulls me up slightly to look closer at my face then bends to kiss my lips. Tears stream down my face as I fight him. My knee connects with him, his stomach perhaps and he loosens his grip on my hair, my scalp burning from the grip he has.

He curses me for kneeing him then grabs my hair again. He slaps me twice and mumbles something I cant understand before he slams my head backwards against the wall. Everything swims as I try to focus, hearing a cackle of laughter before the darkness consumes me.

 **So there it is. Hope y'all enjoyed. Reviews are welcome.**

 **I'll see you soon.**

 **Peace**

 **Michael**


	2. Chapter 2

**So second chapter. Still very similar to the original draft of FSoF that I wrote but it'll change up a bit from here with the time line of things. I know its all a bit dramatic but whatever, that's just how it goes.**

 **Hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Samantha's POV**

As I slip back into consciousness I keep my eyes closed, making sure not to move so I don't give myself away. I can feel that hands have been bound tightly behind my back, the bindings digging into my wrists. I can also feel that my have been bound. I try to flex my hands slightly to regain some of the lost feeling in my fingers but as I do, theres a throb of pain in my left palm. I try to lift my head slightly but I have a splitting headache, so instead I remain still, trying to remember how this has happened.

As I rack my brains for any remnants of memory, I hear two men talking. Their voices become louder as they walk closer towards me. I recognise one of the voices and everything comes flooding back to me. The sweet guy offering me food. Leading me down the back street. The bigger guy. The glass in my palm. The thoughts wash over me like ice cold water but I couldn't let it effect me. The last thing I needed right now was an asthma attack when Im supposed to be unconscious.

Instead of worrying about whats going to happen to me, I listen carefully to the conversation thats infolding between the two men.

"She looks sick Alan." The younger man says. He has a hint of worry in his voice. Ironic, considering he's the reason Im here right now. "Do you think she's okay?"

"I don't care if she's okay Jacky." The bigger guy says in a grungy voice. "She's just another worthless street kid. No one cares if she's okay." He kicks me hard in the back and I have to fight the urge to shout out in pain.

"Alan, don't kick her! You almost killed the last one because you kicked her too much." I hear a thud, like someone being slapped or punched.

"Shut the fuck up! That wasn't my fault. She was weak. But this one isn't." He kicked me again and I let out a whimper.

All of a sudden Im grabbed by the hair and pulled up into a sitting position. I open my eyes and blink to focus them, looking at my surroundings. To my slight surprise, Im in an apartment. Theres a tatty, ripping up couch on the other side of the room. Its dingy in here with the windows being boarded up letting through little to no light. Theres a small lamp with no cover on it in the corner on the floor and a bare mattress next to it.

I look up to see the younger man, Jackson, watching me. He looks sad, like he regrets what he's done. His nose is bleeding and he also has a black eye. Maybe he got on the wrong side of his brute brother more then once. For a second I feel sorry for him, but only for a second. He is the reason I'm here after all.

Then my eyes move to the other man. He's smirking down at me, his hand still in my hair holding me still.

"Anything to say, bitch?" he spits as he talks, then takes a drag on the cigarette in his hand and blows smoke in my face.

I cough and feel tears prick my eyes. "P-please." I stammer, "Please, don't hurt me Mr Alan."

He laughs right in my face and throws me onto the floor. I struggle as I sit up, leaning my back against the wall. I look between the two men, one smirking down at me, the other looking so ashamed of himself.

"You have no idea what we've got in store for you, bitch." The older one says with a sadistic chuckle. "We're going to show you what happens to little street bitches that think it's okay to answer back to us. We'll teach you a lesson."

He steps forward and kicks me again, this time in my side. I cry out in pain and he grabs my hair again, bending slightly to plant a disgusting kiss on my forehead.

"I like it when they scream." He whispers to me, forcing a shudder out of me. I can feel the bile rising in my throat and before I can stop myself, I vomit all down his front. "You disgusting little cunt!" he shouts as he kicks me again.

"S-stop." I stammer. "Pregnant." Its all I can manage to say.

He lets out a burst of laughter, and spits at me. "Stupid little slut." He mumbles as he goes in for another kick, but the young one stops him.

"Alan, no!" he shouts as he pushes his older brother to the floor. "Didn't you hear her? She's pregnant Al. We cant hurt her. I won't." He stands straighter, as if he's finally, for once in his life, found some confidence to stand up for himself.

"How dare you?" older guy bellows.

Jackson stands his ground, looking down at the pathetic excuse of a human on the floor. "I've had enough of you and you're fucked up ways Alan. I'm done with following you around and trying to catch girls off guard just so you can rape them and beat them and kill them." his voice is shaking but he stands form. "I'm done, Alan."

By this point the older guy had stood up and was facing his younger brother, hands balled into fists, eyes full of fury. "Don't be so fucking stupid Jacky." He hisses through gritted teeth.

"No Alan. Im done." Jackson states as he pulls out a hand gun from his waistband. Without faltering he aims at his brother. "I'm done." He whispers softly. Then he pulls the trigger.

The gunshot rings in my ears and I stare, shocked at the sight in front of me.

The older guy has a shocked, pained expression on his face. A patch of dark red is growing fast on his lower chest. Jackson looks like he cant believe what he's just done, the hand holding the gun is shaking slightly. He sobs and drops the gun at his feet as his brother falls forward onto the floor and doesn't move.

As the adrenaline dies down in my body, I feel my breath catch in my throat. Shit. This isn't going to be good. I try to speak but a wheeze comes out. Its enough to get Jackson's attention.

His head snaps round and he stares at me. "Whats wrong?" he asks with genuine concern.

I wheeze again. "Asthma." I manage to force out on a breath.

His eyes go wide and he kneels in front of me. "Um, shit. Do you have a pump?" I nod. "Where?" he asks.

"Backpack." I whispers as I close my eyes. I cant breathe.

"Kid, we threw your backpack in the trash." Jackson tells me, his voice full of regret.

Fuck. This is it. I need to calm down. My chest hurts. My head hurts. My ribs hurt. My baby. Please let my baby be okay.

I can hear a muffled voice, "Ambulance please. She's pregnant. And she has asthma. I think she's dying."

. . .

I'm awoken by a sharp scratch on the back of my right hand. I feel like Im moving but I'm not going anywhere. It's such a weird sensation. I feel a small pressure on my right index finger and theres also a throbbing pain in my left hand and arm. I can hear voices. Dad? No. It's a nicer voice then his. Jackson? Maybe. No. He's back at the apartment.

I cant move. I've been strapped down or I'm being held down. There's something in my mouth. Not just my mouth, my throat. I cant breathe. I can feel the panic start to boil up inside me. I open my eyes and squint, adjusting to the bright light above me. The light disappears and is replaced with a face looking down at me. Their lips move, as if they're talking to me but I can't hear anything. They shine the light in my face again from a small, bright as hell torch. I still can't move and I start to panic. I feel something sharp and cold running up my arm, like liquid, and everything starts to go blurry. I try to hold onto the consciousness but the darkness drags me down and I reluctantly let it, giving up the fight.

. . .

When I wake up again, I'm no longer moving. Was I moving before? Maybe I just dreamt it. I open my eyes and squint at how bright this place is. It's a bright white room, with large strobe lights in the ceiling. I try to move my head to look around but my whole body is stiff and my muscles protest. I try to lift my hand to rub my face but it feels like lead. What the hell happened to me? As I move my arm again I get a stabbing pain in my hand and the pain throbs up my arm. I rest my head back and realise it lands on a soft, fluffy feeling pillow. Im in a bed? In a white room? Shit. I'm in a hospital. I cant afford to be here. I start to panic slightly and a loud beeping erupts from next to me. Damn thats loud.

A few seconds later, a man in light blue scrubs and a white coat comes rushing into the room. He's tall, maybe six foot with short, neatly cut, light blonde hair. He's giant hands go to a machine beside me, that I hadn't seen before and presses a button, muting that horrible beeping. He looks down me and smiles, with creepy looking blue eyes.

"How're you feeling Samantha?" he asks me, his thick southern accent coming through even in such a short sentence.

"H-how do you know my name?" I stutter out. How the hell does he know my name? He's creeping me out.

"Its on your chart. Also, you told us yesterday when we woke you." He reaches for my hand but I pull it away from him. "Samantha, I need to examine you hand."

"No!" it comes out in a squeak. "Don't touch me." I almost sob at him. I cant be here. I have to leave.

He frowns and steps back. "You want a female doctor?" He asks after what feels like an age of silence. I nod silently. He nods as well and leaves the room.

I take the time to look around. I'm in a room by myself. The bed I'm in is huge, white bedding, big fluffy pillow, thick blankets. I cannot afford to be here. This is too much. I cant even afford buy a coffee in the hospital cafeteria let alone stay here. Southern guy said I told them my name yesterday, which means I've been here a whole night already. Shit. I'm gonna have to run. There's no other way.

I take a few minutes to check my body over. I'm stiff as hell from head to toe. My left hand and forearm is heavily bandaged and I can move my fingers but it hurts like hell. My face hurts, but theres no mirror close by to check my appearance. I can feel my nose is broken so I know I'll have bruises. My legs feel fine, just bruised and aching. The rest of me is fine actually, apart from my head. I have a huge knot on the back thats painful to touch.

As I start to come up with a plan of how the hell I'm going to get out of here, an older woman comes into the room. She's wearing a smart skirt and blouse under her white doctors coat and heels that shouldn't be legal. She smiled, a brilliant smile and come to stand next to me but didn't touch me thank god.

"Hello Samantha, My name is Dr Trevelyan-Grey. I'm a doctor at this hospital." She's talking as if talking to a young child. "How are you feeling now that you're awake?" She asks me.

I shallow the lump in my throat. "I feel good." I lie. "When can I go?" I seriously have to leave.

She chuckles softly. "Samantha, we need to keep you in for a few more days." I go to protest but she cuts me off. "Sweetheart, you've had a very lucky escape. I'm surprised you're awake so soon. You've been through a lot and we need to make sure you're okay before you leave our care."

I pout. There's something about this woman, I can't put my finger on it. She's so caring, so kind. She must be a mom.

"Now, I need you to be honest with me. Is there someone we need to call? A parent or an older sibling? Someone who can come and sign your paperwork." She asks softly.

I can't help the small snort that escapes me. "No." I answer simply.

She frowns, "No one at all? You don't have anyone?"

"My father is in Detroit. He doesn't care about me. He kicked me out when he found out I'm preg-." I falter and freeze. "Oh shit. My baby. Is it okay? Please tell me it's okay?" I beg.

She shushes me and takes my hand, squeezing it gently. "It's okay. Everything is okay. Your baby is doing just fine. It's not worth calling your father then?" she asks again and I shake my head no. "Is there anyone else, at all?"

I take the chance. "There is someone, but I've never met him. He doesn't even know I exist. My father told me that I have an older brother living here in Seattle. All I remember is his name. But he's not gonna wanna come down here and sign papers for someone he doesn't even know, right?" I look at the kind doctor.

She sighs and gives a tiny shrug, "I don't think you have any other option Samantha. Whats his name? Maybe we can try and contact him."

I sigh as well. "I doubt it, there must be hundreds of Christian Grey's out there."

Her mouth drops open and her kind eyes go wide. She let go of my hand and stood up. Clearing her throat she said, "Will you excuse me Samantha? I have to make a phone call." and with that she left the room in a flurry.

Well that cant be good. Maybe he's a serial killed. Or maybe he works here. Whatever the reason for her running off like that, I have to get out of here.

 **Cliff hanger! Jokes, it's not that bad. But there it is. Next one shouldn't be long. Reviews are welcome.**

 **Peace**

 **Michael**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so, I've made a choice to move the point at which Samantha comes into Christian's life. Its pretty much right at the beginning of book two. This chapter is taking place on Ana's first day at SIP so they're still not couple yet but they're working on it. We'll see how this works out.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Samantha's POV**

I look around the ridiculously expensive hospital room. There's only one way out, the door that the kind doctor just went through. Wonderful.

I slowly push the blankets off my legs using my good arm. Thankfully my legs are okay. I wiggle my toes then go to swing them out of the bed. They feel so heavy, or I'm just really weak. My entire torso aches as I move and I remember that bastard Alan kicking me. I wonder what happened to Jackson? _Seriously! You're thinking about that fucker?_ My subconscious shouts at me, shaking his head in disapproval. I shush him and go about getting out of here.

I have two IV lines, one in my left elbow joint and the other in my right hand. I also have those weird little sticky things on my chest hooked up to that machine that was beeping earlier. Heart rate monitor maybe? I dunno, I'm not a doctor. I pull of the sticky things with ease and I'm surprised the machine didn't go off again but I guess Southern guy really did mute it. The IVs pinch as I pull them out but its nothing I cant deal with.

I push myself off the edge of the bed and plant my feet on the floor. Lets see if these suckers still work shall we? _Of course they'll work, you're not paralysed._ I slowly stand up, easing more and more weight onto them until I'm finally stood up fully. Awesome, working legs. _What did I tell you?_ Stupid big headed subconscious.

I make my way to the door and peek out. There are people busying around, most in white coats but some with teddies and balloons visiting patients. I look further down the painted, child friendly hallway and see the kind doctor pacing back and forth slightly, holding a cell phone up to her ear. Thanks to my awesome hearing, I can hear her conversation.

"Where is he? Andrea, its important. I need to speak with him urgently." She stops a small balding man and hands him a small file and the little man runs off like a minion. "Well could you please get him to contact me." she hangs up and sighs. She turns around, her back facing me and I take my chance.

I pull the door open and head for the stair well. I pass the elevators which would be so much quicker and easier, but theres no way in hell I'm going in there. It hurts to walk, it hurts the breathe, it hurts to even move my head. I'll just take my time down these stairs. Thankfully there aren't many until I am at the ground floor. I pull the stairwell door open and freeze. The lobby is full of people, doctors and civilians.

I slowly make my way through the crowds, trying not to draw attention. I probably look pretty weird and obvious though. Young kid in a hospital gown, bleeding from IV points, hand fully bandaged looking rough as fuck. Oh well, needs must. I take a deep breath only to find it brings a sharp pain to my ribs. _Maybe just little breaths from now on?_

This lobby is freaking huge! It's taking me ages to get to the doors. I'm almost there when I see a security guard with his hand on his radio looking straight at me. Shit.

I bolt through the doors and down the sidewalk. Thankfully he was a kinda big guy so hopefully he can't run as fast as me. I ignore the screaming pain all over my body as I run, adrenaline taking over. I dodge and weave my way through the people in suits and families with screaming, misbehaving children. I risk a glance behind me to see where the guard is and he's no where in view. I slow my pace slightly and before I turn my head to look back in front of me, I run into something. Or rather, someone.

I stumble backwards and almost fall on my ass but the stranger grabs my arms and holds me still. I look down at their feet clad in smart brown suit shoes. My eyes roam up their legs and chest, he's wearing a navy blue suit, white button shirt and a navy blue tie.

His chiseled face wears a frown, his dark cooper coloured hair slightly tussled. I gasp when I see his eyes. Shit! He has my fathers eye, the same as one of mine. But I'm not staring at my father.

I'm staring at my half brother.

I am staring at Christian Grey.

 **Christian's POV**

I need something to take my mind off of that damned Anastasia Steele so a visit to my mother for lunch should do that. I'm walking down the busy sidewalk, thankful that everyone is too busy to recognise me. I've just come from the office and Taylor dropped me just down the street to make sure the hospital entrance is kept clear.

I'm almost at the hospital when some damned, disrespectful kid runs straight into almost landing on her backside. I grab her upper arms to stop her from falling and I notice that she's wearing nothing but a hospital gown.

She shakes her messy, dark blond hair out of her face and stares up at me. Has this child been assaulted? Her face is covered in bruises with a small cut on her obviously broken nose. The bruises almost cover her cheeks and around her eyes, one of which is blue and the other grey, both of which are filled with fear. She has a fat bottom lip with a gash on it and she's trembling either with fright, cold or both. She also has a heavily bandaged left hand and she's bleeding from her left elbow and right hand.

She stares at me for a few seconds as if she'd seen me before, which to be honest isn't difficult with all the media press about me. Then she looks behind her and I follow her gaze to the security guard scanning the crowds of people. She then looks down at my hands, still on her arms and tries to break free without much success. There's no way I'm going to let a child, a girl run around the city wearing nearly anything and looking like this. There are some real assholes out there that would very happily take advantage of her.

She stops fighting and looks up at me again. "Please mister, you have to let me go." She sobs. She sounds so scared, her breath hitching in her throat.

I look behind her again and the chubby security guard making his way over to us looking pissed off.

I stoop down in front of the girl making eye contact with her. "Listen, I don't care what you've done or why you're running, you need help."

I don't give her a chance to argue. I just bend down and scoop her up in my arms, holding me to her. There was something about this kid, I don't know what, just something that made me what to help her. Or at least get her help. She was struggling against me but its about as good as a mouse fighting a lion.

"Don't let them take me please. Please don't. Get off me. Please don't touch me. Please get off me." She begs me with tears rolling down her face.

I ignore her and the security guard and walk straight through the lobby, making my way through crowds of people. I'll take her up to see my mom. She can check her over. No doubt they know this kid is missing by now. I make my way over to an elevator and the girl starts to panic.

"No! No you can't. I cant go in there!" Again I ignore her and step, pressing the button for the doors to close.

A short body looking doctor tried to get into the same elevator but I held my hand out. "Sorry, private elevator." I tell him, matter of factly.

The girl is still protesting in my arms so once the doors are closed, I set her on her feet but held onto her arm because she looks like she's going to pass out. Her breathing has become erratic and she sounds like she's struggling to breath normally. I hold down the button for the paediatric ward so it goes straight there and then I pull out my Blackberry, dialling the number for the reception desk.

 **Samantha's POV**

Oh my god I'm in an elevator. Shit I'm in an elevator! I have to leave. The guy that grabbed me in the street, the guy that is possibly my brother just pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number.

"It's Christian Grey, is Dr Trevelyan-Grey there? Well I need to speak with her." So it is my brother. How does he know the doctor? He frowns at the voice on the phone then looks at me. "Is she about five three, dark blonde hair, ridiculously skinny and looks like she's been used as live bait?" he pauses, listening to the other person on the phone. "Yes, I have her now. I'm on my way up."

My knees buckle and I fall to the floor. My throat is tight and it's so difficult to breathe. I know I'm going to pass out soon. I'm in an elevator. Last time I was in one of these, oh god. It's going to happen again. I just know it.

"Shit, she's almost unconscious." I vaguely hear the man say. "We're here now."

I hear the elevator door ping open and I drag myself out and collapse on the floor. Thank god, I'm out. I have never been so happy to be on a cold, tiled floor. My chest is still tight as hell though. I need my pump.

The man from before crouches in front of me and says something but I cant hear him, my blood is pounding in my ears. He goes to touch me again but I shrink back, no way is he or anyone else going to touch me again. Ever.

 **Third Person POV**

The billionaire model moves from in front of the sick child, only to be replaced with an older lady in a white coat. She offers a small asthma pump to the frightened child who takes it reluctantly, bringing her shaking hand up to her mouth and activating the pump, taking a deep breath to relieve the attack.

The girl stays sat on the floor with the doctor waiting her nervously and the billionaire watching on from a distance. Once her breathing is almost back to normal, the doctor and the girl exchange a few words before they both stand up. The girl stumbles but refuses help from anyone, her fear of being touched over powers her need to be helped.

They walk back to the girls hospital room. The girl settles back on the bed and the doctor goes about setting the machines around the bed back up, making sure the girl has at least one IV line for any fluids she may need. She examined the girls injuries, making sure her escape for freedom and attack in the elevator hadn't made anything worse. She then wrote something on the girls chart, all while the girl sat quietly in the bed waiting for the medical examination to be over.

 **Samantha's POV**

"Samantha, I need to have a look at your chest if I may. Make sure the asthma pump has done its job." She smiles softly at me.

Her voice was so nice, it made it difficult to freak out, which I guess is part of why she talks like that. She's just so nice. I like her. But she's not touching me. My hands, feet, lower legs and arms are kinda okay to be touched, my face and head I can put up with for a certain amount of time before it freaks me out but the rest of me, absolutely not. Not a chance. I simply shake my head at her.

"Sweetie, we need to make sure you're okay. Or, we can just put you on some oxygen for now to try and keep your lungs working like they should and keep your airways open."

I nod to her and she goes about setting up those little tubes that go in my nose. She heads them to me so I can do it myself, save her having to touch me and I'm grateful for it.

"Samantha, can I ask you something?" I nod. "Why did you run?"

I swallow the small lump in my throat. "I'm scared. I cant afford all this doc." I wave my good hand around at the private hospital room.

She smiles and pats my hand. "Ge some sleep sweetheart. And please, no more trying ti escape. You scared to life out of when I came in and you were gone."

I feel myself blush. "Sorry." I mumble to her, ashamed that I'd upset her.

I didn't realised just how tired I actually am. I yawn and she smiles again and leaves the room, closing the door softly behind her but not before I catch a glimpse of a steely eyed Christian Grey staring through the door at me. Does he know about me? I hope not. He seems like a bit of a control freak.

 **Okay so, chapter three done and dusted. I don't know if I'm any good at writing in Christian's POV but we'll see how that goes. The next chapter will be more Christian and a bit of Christian and Samantha interaction. Can anyone guess how he's going to react? Let me know :)**

 **Reviews are welcome.**

 **Peace**

 **Michael**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm on a total roll with this story right now. I guess it really helps that I have the first draft as a guideline.**

 **I just wanna say I'm super grateful for all of you who have followed and favourited this story, I didn't think it would get any attention at all and it's already doing way better then I thought it would. Also thank you for the reviews :)**

 **So this chapter pretty much takes place within like, an hour, maybe two. I feel like things are gonna change a little for the next chapter because originally I had Ana in it as well but Grey is just gone have to deal with things like a big boy on his own. We'll see anyway, I might change it up a little bit again and fiddle with the timeline slightly.**

 **I go back to work on Sunday so I'm kinda nervous that I won't be able to write as much but I'm pretty sure my insomnia will help out with that.**

 **Anyway, I'll stop rambling now.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Christian's POV**

I've just received a message from Andrea that my mother said she urgently needed to talk to me so it's a good job I'm here. As she comes out of the girls room, I look through the door to see the girl yawning. She looks like shit, like she's been beaten up every day of her life. There's something familiar about her though. Some sort of connection, I feel like I know her, like really know her but I don't. I don't know what it is. Before the door closes she catches me looking at her and her tired eyes go slightly wider. Is she scared of me?

Mom comes over and beckons me to follow her to her office. As I do, I get several looks from the female nurses and doctors and even some patients in the hospital. Whether it's because they know who I am, because of the commotion I just caused with the girl or whether its because I'm so good looking I don't know. But I'm use to it by now and it doesn't bother me like it used to.

Once mom and I are in her office, she shuts the door and tells me to sit down. Why do I feel like I'm being told off for something? I feel like I'm a rebelling teenager again, about to be chastised for cursing or fighting.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asks me. She's nervous about something.

I frown at her, trying to figure out what it is. "Mom, what's wrong?"

She shakes her head slightly and smiles at me. "Firstly, thank you for bringing Samantha back to us. I was worried sick when I went into her room and she was gone."

"That beat up runaway? Who is she?"

"She's just a patient, for now. She has no family that care about her and she's worried about hospital bills so she ran. I do believe if you hadn't have stopped her, we would have never of seen her again." She still seems hesitant about something. "She's not even from around here. I just don't know what to do."

"Mom, I don't understand. What has this got to do with me? Andrea said you called about needing to talk to me. She said it's something pretty serious. Are you okay? You're worrying me."

Mom sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Samantha's father, I don't know his name, kicked her out because she's pregnant. From what I gather he's an abusive drunk so she's probably better off away from him anyway. She's here because her father told her she has a half brother in Seattle." She stops and looks at me. "She's here to find him but now that she's in the hospital, I think she's worried that he'll think she's only here for money to pay the hospital bills."

"Okay. So we find her half brother and he can look after her. I'm sorry mom but, I still don't see what this has to do with me." Maybe he works for me. Or maybe she wants me to look into who he is.

"Christian, honey, you're Samantha's half brother."

I hear myself laugh, loud and hard but then I stop because mom is deadly serious. There's no way that scrawny, beat up, mess of a child is related to me, right?

"I had Jeffrey down in the lab rush through the test for me." She passes over a small folder with 'Samantha Smith' written on the front.

"No." I snap at her.

"Christian, I really think you should-."

"No! It's wrong." And with that I leave the office, slamming the door on the way out.

 **Samantha's POV**

I can't sleep. I know the doctor, I can't remember her name, told me to rest but I can't. It's impossible. I could have just met my half brother and yet, he's totally different to what I thought. He's like, a hunk and he totally has to be a millionaire or something. I think his shows alone cost more then my entire wardrobe of clothes my whole life. He's handsome as well, which I'm kinda glad about. At least he didn't get my fathers looks.

I try and get comfy in this huge bed but I can't. It's almost like it's too comfy. I'm use to sleeping on the floor. This freaking hospital gown is horrible as well. It's way too short so it shows my legs and is open at the back. Most of my scars are visible in this and I'd feel so much more comfortable in sweats and a tee shirt. I wonder what happened to my chucks? I miss my chucks, they were so comfy.

If I can't sleep I might as well try and clean myself up a bit. I slowly clambered out of the huge bed and over to the tiny en suite bathroom. Flicking on the light, I look at myself in the mirror and grimace at what I see. I look awful. Worse then awful in fact.

I sigh and fill the sink with lukewarm water so I can have some sort of wash. Turns out trying to have a wash with only one hand that isn't your dominant hand, It's kinda tricky. But I managed because I'm cool like that.

Once I had finished and dried my face, I look in the mirror again. I actually look a little better. Some of what I thought was bruises was actually just dirt so that's a bonus. I mean, I still look like I've been by Mike Tyson as a punch bag for whatever.

Once I've pee'd as well and washed my hands again, I go back into the room and settle on the bed, pulling the blankets up around me. I sit there with my head back and my eyes closed for a few minutes, thinking about how I I could get away from here.

It was such a bad idea to come here, I dunno what possessed me. But then again would I want to be bak at the motel with my father? I'd probably be cleaning up my own blood from the floor if I was there because he'd gotten bored and hit me.

There's a small knock at the door and I open my eyes to see the kind doctor coming in quietly. "Hello sweetheart, how're you feeling now?" She asks me with a smile.

I nod and shrug. "Okay I guess." Then I pause before the next me. "That was him, wasn't it? That was Christian Grey."

She nods with a sad expression on her face as she sits down in the huge chair next to the bed. "Yes, that was him. I actually came in the have a chat with you, if thats okay?"

"Oh, um, sure." Now I'm worried about what this 'chat' might involve.

"Okay, I just need you to tell me a little bit more about yourself. We don't have a lot of information." She must have seen the confused look on my face. "Maybe start with your full name, date of birth and medical conditions?"

"Okay. Well, you already know my name, it's just Samantha Smith. Nothing special and no middle name. My birthday is June eighteenth and I'm sixteen this year." She smiles then.

"That's the same as my sons birthday, but he's a little bit older then you." She tells me.

"I knew you're a mom. I can just tell, you're so caring and nice. That's what I imagine a mom would be like." I tell her with a blush.

"Well thank you sweetheart, that's very kind of you to say." She takes my hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Um, I don't think I have any medical conditions that you don't know about. Like I have pretty bad asthma. I don't think it's a condition but I have Heterochromia Iridium and um, like some learning difficulty. And my baby. But that's it."

"Okay. Do you have an asthma pump?" She asks me but I think she already knows the answer. I sake my head no. "That's okay, I'll got one sorted out for you. Have you been taking any vitamins for your baby?"

Now that question I didn't expect. "Um, no. I didn't know I had to."

"That's okay," She tells me again. "I'll get those sorted for you as well."

"Can I ask you something?" I need to know the answer. She nods. "Why are you being so nice to me? Surely you have hundreds of people in this hospital that need looking after."

"It's my job to care Samantha. Now then, I know you said your father doesn't care about you so I wont ask about him again. But, is there anyone else I can call for you? Your baby's father perhaps?"

I laugh slightly at her question. "Sorry, but no. Damn, this is going to make me sound like a slut but I'm really not. I don't know who the father is. Lemme explain. I was at my friends house for a party, it was nothing big, just a few friends of his and me. I really, really love fruit punch and there were gallons of it there, but someone had spiked it I think. I dunno how many glasses I had, too many, like I said I love fruit punch. I don't remember anything after that except waking up in the bath tub." I shrug at the end of the explanation but the doctor looks shocked and slightly pale.

"So, you don't remember anything that happened that night? Nothing apart from drinking the punch and then waking up the next morning?"

"Maybe a guy laughing at me. I dunno."

"You don't remember," She looks like she's struggling for the right words. "Consenting to anything?" I shake my head. "Okay, that's okay sweetheart." She smiles again but it different then her usual smile.

I think now is a good time to ask some questions as well. "So like, I know you said my abby is okay which is awesome but, what else is wrong with me?"

Instead of answering, she goes to the end of the bed and pulls out my chart then sits back down on the chair. "Okay, lets see what we have." She says as she skim reads before she looks up to me. I get the feeling she doesn't really need to read from my chart but whatever.

"When the EMTs picked you up, you were having a lot of difficulty breathing. They were able to stable that at the scene. Because of the extent of some bruising that you have, we had to make sure no bones were broken and make sure there was no internal damage. Everything was fine there so we were then able to attend to the rather large shard of glass you had in your palm. Instead of that being a straightforward stab wound, for want of a better phrase, it looks like the glass had been moved around. Possibly if you were moved while unconscious and unable to protect your hand. Because of this, there is some small damage to the muscles. It's nothing overly serious, but it will require physiotherapy to be able to full heal." She pauses waiting for me to take it all in before she continues. "You have a cracked rib but no broken ones but you do have a broken nose. You've had a nasty bump o your head but no damage done there. From the bruising on your face, you're very lucky that you don't also have a broken cheek bone. In fact, you're very lucky overall Samantha. It could have been a lot worse."

Well, I know that. I've had worse from my father.

"What happened to Jackson?" _Why the fuck do you care about him?_ Oh there he is! My jolly sub conscious. Thought he's been knocked out of my head but obviously no such luck.

Again, she seems hesitant to answer me. "The police picked him up. He's being charged with multiple kidnaps and murder."

"What?" I squeak out. "But, he didn't kill anyone. I'm here. I'm alive." I wave to prove that I am in fact alive.

She chuckles softly but this isn't something to laugh about. The she sets her face straight and before saying, "The police found another man at the scene. He was shot in the chest and the man who called the ambulance for you, Jackson, admitted to killing him."

It's only now that I remember Alan, dead and bleeding on the floor of that disgusting apartment. I open my mouth to talk again but I'm cut off by shouting in the corridor.

"I don't care, I have to speak with her!" Wait, that voice is familiar.

The door to my room bursts open and Christian freaking Grey comes barging in. He looks from the doctor to me and then back to the doctor.

"Mom, I need to speak with Samantha, alone." He says to the doctor.

Wait, mom? What the fuck?

 **Christian's POV**

"Who the hell does that kid think she is? How dare she go around telling people that I'm her brother. She has absolutely no right to." I ramble to Flynn and he just stares at me before writing something in his notebook.

"Christian, didn't you just tell me that there was something strange about her? Something that made you want to make sure she got the help she needed?"

"Why do you have to write everything down and remember everything I say?" I snap at him.

"Because that's what you pay me for. Now tell me, how does this really impact you? You could quite easily walk away from this situation and have nothing more to do with it." He says matter of factly.

He's right. "My mother has developed a soft spot for her already. She can see the relation between us already. And the kid really does need help." I think out loud.

"Are you going to be the one to help her?"

"I don't know John. What if I can't help her?"

He chuckles softly. "From what you've told me, anything would help her right now Christian."

"What do I do?"

"What do you want to do?"

I don't know. I have no doubt, now that I've thought about it, that those test results will be positive. Even if the girl just wants money, I'm sure I could help her out. But she's a minor. Maybe mom and dad could adopt her? But no, she still has a living parent. I'm going to need to look after her myself. How can I look after a sick, pregnant child? Mom will help. I know she will. Can I really do this? Do I want to do this?

"Christian?" Flynn breaks my thoughts. "We're nearly out of time and you haven't answered me. What do you want to do about your half sister?"

 **Okaaaay loyal readers! There we have it. Now, tomorrow I'm travelling for almost an entire morning and then unpacking and getting ready for back to work during the afternoon. So I'll either be able to write while I travel, or I'll be asleep (don't worry I'm not the driver so I won't be asleep at the wheel). We'll see.**

 **The next update will probably be Tuesday, at the latest.**

 **I am thinking about setting up a Tumblr for this story so I can post things like outfits for people, little snippets of story in-between updates and maybe even some sketches and/or full blown drawings of what Samantha and other OCs look like. Lemme know what you think and if you'd all be interested in it.**

 **Thanks again for all your support. Reviews are welcome.**

 **Peace**

 **Michael**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers, I just want to say thanks again for the followers and favourites. Reviews are needed at the moment. I kinda need to know that I'm going down the right route with this. If I feel like people have no interest then I won't update.**

 **Also in regards to the tumblr page, any interest? Lemme know.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Samantha's POV**

"Christian, would you mind waiting outside please." The doctor says to the intruder.

"Wait, you're his mom? She's your mom?" I ask Christian. He just stares at me, his eyes burning into me with something I can't work out. He's looking at me like I've done something wrong.

Despite the doctor's request, Christian just stands there in the doorway. "Samantha, would you excuse me for a few minutes please?" She asks me.

I simply nod and she leaves the room with Christian reluctantly in tow. The door closes behind them and I just sit there in shock. _Welcome to the family._ My subconscious raises his eyebrow and smirks at me but I decide to ignore him. What an ass. Who just bursts into a hospital room like that? Even if he is my brother, he has no right to do that. Jerk.

 **Christian's POV**

"Mom, I'm sorry I walked in like that. I just really need to talk to her." I tell her as I pace in my mothers office running a hand through my hair.

"Christian, she is a frightened, sick, fragile young girl. You can't just walk in on her like that. Plus this is a hospital, what if you had gotten the wrong room?" She's really pissed at me right now.

"I know what room she's in."

"But what if she had been moved? What if you have stormed in on a poor family mourning their dying child? You cannot do it!"

I sigh in defeat. She's right. "I'm sorry mom. I just need to talk to her."

"Why? Why now? A few hours ago you shouted at me about not having a sister and now you're so desperate to talk to her that you've forgotten your manners?"

"I just don't know what to do. I just want to talk to her."

This time my mom sighs in defeat. "Fine, but only for a half hour. That's all you're getting, and if Samantha gets tired you're to leave. Understood?"

 **Samantha's POV**

I'm standing in the bathroom staring at myself in the bathroom mirror. I look nothing like him. I mean yeah, I have one of the same eyes as him and the same eyes as our father, but that's not much to go off. I dunno if I want a jerk for a brother. He's rude, arrogant, has no respect for privacy and he's rich which means he's probably pompous with it.

Even if we are related, he's not going to want anything to do with me. He probably just wants to come in here to tell me to fuck off or something. Whatever it is he wants to talk to me about, it isn't going to be good.

There's a knock at the door and the kind doctor comes in looking hesitant.

"Samantha, how are you feeling?" She asks me quietly.

"I'm fine, maybe a little anxious about Mr Grey." I tell her honestly. No point in keeping secrets.

I make my way back over to the bed and climb in. I'm starting to appreciate the comfiness of the giant bed.

"Samantha, he wants to talk to you. I've told him that he can only be here for a half hour and he has to leave if you ask him to or if you feel unwell. Of course you don't even have to talk to him in the first place if you don't want to. It's completely up to you."

Do I want to talk to him? Sure, why not.

"Okay. I'll talk with him. But like, as long as he leaves when I ask. He kinda scares me." I admit with a blush.

She purses her lips and leaves the room. Not a minute later, Christian comes in and moves the chair further away before sitting down. He has a thin folder in his hand and he's clutching it so hard his knuckles are white.

He sits there for what feels like forever before he clears his throat. "How are you feeling?" He asks me.

"I'm okay. Thanks for asking." I'm scared but I'm not rude.

"Good." He nods but doesn't say anything else.

The silence very quickly becomes uncomfortable so I decide to speak up.

"Mr Grey, is there anything you want to say to me?"

Instead of answering me, he hands me to small, now crinkled folder. "Open it." He demands.

I do as I'm told and open the folder. Inside is a sheet of paper with a crap load of writing all over it in long, complicated words and sentences.

I frown at the paper then look back at Christian. "I'm sorry, I dunno what it says. I can't read it." And I hand it back to him.

He frowns as well and takes it, then without question he proceeds to read it out to me. I listen carefully knowing full well that if I'm to understand it I need to pay attention. Once he's finished reading it he sighs.

"So basically, in short, we're half brother and sister." He says quietly, not taking his eyes off me.

"I know."

"Excuse me?"

I give him a small shrug. "I knew when I ran into you in the street earlier. First cos of your eyes and then because, I dunno, I could just feel it. Like some connection or something. Sounds lame but-."

"No, I understand." He nods, thinking things over then he continues to just sit there and stare at me.

"You okay there Mr Grey?" I ask him. He looks like he's really struggling with something.

"Yes. You can call me Christian. Tell me about yourself."

That kinda shocked me. Like, why does he want to know about me? What could possibly be interesting about me enough for Christian Grey to be interested in knowing it?

"Um, okay. What do you want to know?"

He leans forward with his elbows on his knees and his familiar grey eyes burn into mine.

"Everything."

. . .

"So he kicked me out and I made my way here to find you. That's basically everything in a nutshell. But like, a big nutshell cos shit, that's a lot of information."

I finish telling Christian most of my life story and take a swig from the can of Mountain Dew that he had bought for me. I've never had this stuff before but it's so damn good.

He looks to be slightly in shock and he's angry as hell. He had to stop me a few times while I was explaining everything to him because he got pissed with some stuff about my father. He even apologised to me for the way I'd been treated and I couldn't help but laugh at him because its ridiculous for him to so sorry for something he didn't do.

Even though his mom had said we could only talk for a half hour, Christian ended up being in here with me for more like an hour and a half, maybe even two hours. Its cool though. It's been surprisingly easy to talk to him about things. He's a good listener.

"Samantha, I want you to know that you never have to go back to your father. If I have anything to say about it, you'll never have to even see him again. We'll look after you here, my mother and father and myself where I can. We'll help you with everything and you don't have to worry about that bastard again."

That's the most I've ever heard him say.

"You don't have to Mr Grey, I'm kind of a wreck and I totally understand if you wanna leave and never come back." It's true.

I'm a mess and I don't really know what I was trying to achieve by coming here. I mean, there must be a reason why my father was such a dick to me right? Maybe I deserved it.

"Samantha, I've already told you. You can call me Christian." He stands up and stretches slightly. "Get some sleep. You need to recover. I'll see you soon." And with that he leaves.

 **Christian's POV**

My initial thought after Samantha had finished explaining everything to me was, shit this kids life is fucked up. I hate that bastard of a man who calls himself her father. She deserves so much better in life that to be related to that fucker.

Even though we talked for so long and about so much, there's still something she's not telling me. I know we've only just met and I know she's and shit luck in the past with her family, I want her to know she can trust me and talk to me about everything. I already feel close to her, close enough to make up my mind with what I want to do.

She needs time to heal and I need time to process everything, although I already know what I'm going to do. I'll go to Portland with Anastasia to see that boys exhibition and Samantha can stay in the hospital. Once I'm back, we'll see about bringing her home to Escala. But first, she's needs to be able to contact me in case of emergency.

 **Samantha's POV**

"Samantha sweetie, wake up."

The kind doctor gently wakes me up and I open my eyes with a small smile on my lips. I have a family and I love it. She has a glass of water in her hand and she passes it over to me. I take a swig, places it on the table and smile my thanks. Who knew water could taste so good?

"Christian has left you a little something." She smiles and hands over a squarish box.

I open it up to see a brand new cell phone with Blackberry in small text along the top. Holy fucking shit. I look up to the doctor and see her smiling down at me.

"This is a joke right? Like this isn't actually for me right?" I ask in disbelieve. There's no way Christian has bought me a phone, that's insane.

"It's not a joke Samantha. He got it so you can both keep in touch and you can contact him or me if you need to. It's already been programmed with Christian's and my numbers. There are also a few other numbers such as Mr Taylor's, he's Christian's personal security and my husbands number. His name is Carrick and I'm sure you'll get to meet him soon, once you're feeling better."

"I dunno what to say. This is way too much. I need to thank him."

"Well, you could call him and thank him." She says with another smile. "It's almost time for supper."

"Oh, I'm not hungry thanks." Not for hospital food anyway. I've heard horror stories about hospital food.

"Samantha, you've haven't eaten since you woke up this morning." I give her a small smile and she just sighs and leaves the room, looking a little annoyed.

I've sometimes gone days without eating so I'm sure I'll be fine. Anyway I don't intend to be in here for very long so I can always find something once I'm out. It's going to be really difficult to go from having no money or clothes and very little proper food to eat when I was with my father, to having an older brother whose a billionaire. I bet Christian has never gone a day without food and I bet he's never been hungry. Shit, I need to figure out how to work this cell so I can thank him.

As I take the cell out of the box, the screen lights up with a message from big brother himself.

 _I hope you like your welcome to the family present. Have a good night sleep and I'll see you in a few days. -Christian._

Instead of trying to type out a message on the tiny keyboard with only one working hand, I tap the little message to see a list of options. Call, delete, forward. This is way easier then I thought.

I tap the call button and wait for an answer.

"Samantha, what's wrong?" Christian answers and asks on the second ring.

"Oh, um, nothing. I just wanted to say thank you so much for the cell phone. It's totally awesome of you even though I've no idea how to use it." I ramble with nervousness.

I can almost hear him smiling on the other end. "I'm glad you like it. It's not just for playing games on though, okay?"

"Yes Mr Grey. Hey um, why won't I see you for a few days?" I'm just curious, I've only just met him and he's already going away.

"I'm heading to Portland for a business trip. I should back in about four days. My mother has said you'll stay in the hospital under her care until then and once I'm back, we'll see about getting you moved into my apartment with me."

I'm slightly taken aback. He's planned everything already. "But, I don't wanna intrude on you Mr Grey. I can get my own place or something."

"With what money? No, you can move in with me. I have more then enough space." Is he trying to boast?

"Only if you're sure?" Now I feel like a giant burden.

"Have you eaten this evening?" He randomly asks, bypassing my question.

"Um, well I'm not really hungry." I admit to him.

He sighs down the phone and it's so loud it practically rattles in my ear. "You have to eat Samantha." He half snaps at me.

Whoa, control freak much? "I'm not hungry for hospital food. I've heard really bad things about hospital food and-."

"What do you want to eat?" I dunno, a bowl of cereal maybe? That's all I could really get at home. "Samantha? What would you like to eat?"

"I'm really not-."

"Don't try my patience. I will not have you going hungry. Do you like chicken?" He snaps pretty much every word at me and I know its best not to piss him off if he's anything like our father.

"Yes, I like chicken." I say in a small voice. I really don't want to eat right now.

"Good." He hangs up.

Jeez, definitely a control freak.

. . .

I'm in the middle of playing an awesome game called Plants Vs Zombies when the door opens and Christian comes strolling in with a paper bag in each hand with Chick-fil-A on the side in red writing. He drops them unceremoniously on the small, over the bed table and starts to take things out.

I take a moment to look him over. He's wearing a change of clothes. Instead of his navy blue suit from before, he's now wearing smart fitting jeans and a button down white shirt. I can't see his feet but he's probably wearing kinda smart shoes.

There's a huge tray of fresh fruit with orange segments, strawberries, blueberries and both red and green apples chunks. It looks so freaking delicious. He's also bought two large chicken salads, two bottles of water, a bottle of orange juice and a cup of some unknown drink. The last thing out of the bag is another huge tray but this time instead of salad, it's a tray of cookies.

"I got you a chicken cob salad, a water and an orange juice." He tells me once everything is out of the bags.

I'm slightly in shock. "Mr Grey, you really didn't have to do this for me." I whisper to him while still staring at all the food.

"I did. You're my sister and you're pregnant. You need to eat."

He reaches into the bag again and pulls out two forks. He hands one to me and also pushes one of the salads to me. He takes the other one and sits down in the chair.

Then he looks at me and points to my food. "Eat." He commands.

I do as I'm told without argument. This is so damn good, even if I do struggle with using my right hand to eat. Being left handed with an injured left hand sucks.

 **Christian's POV**

I thought I may have gone a little too far with bringing food to the hospital for Samantha, but she seems more than grateful and I'm glad to see her actually eat something. I'm not a huge fan of take out foods but if it means she'll eat, that's fine by me. We eat in silence for a while, I've almost finished my Spicy Southwest salad but Samantha hasn't even eaten half of hers yet. I know she's having to use to wrong hand but still.

I sigh and it catches her attention. "Do you not like it?" I ask her.

She swallows her mouthful and clears her throat. "No, I love it Mr Grey. It's so good, thank you so much. I've never had a fresh salad before."

Why does this not shock me? "You've hardly eaten any." I state, pointing to the tray.

"Um, I'm kinda full." She admits with a blush. "So like, with dad, I'd be lucky to get some cereal for supper. Which is great but I didn't have milk with it and I'd have cereal for breakfast as well. It'd only be a handful and it wouldn't be everyday so when I got to eat it was like, heaven."

This angers me more then I thought it would but I can't let her see that. "What about lunch?" I ask her with only a little angry coming through in my tone.

She laughs a little. "What about it? I never got it unless I stole form the school cafeteria which was very rare. The other kids saw me as vermin and they told me that multiple times a day. They had no problem reporting me for stealing. I'm not proud of what I did by stealing but like, the hunger was unreal and needs must." She shrugs and takes another mouthful of her salad. Then she gestures to the table covered in food. "All this food is kinda overwhelming."

"I just want you to be healthy and not hungry. I care about you Samantha and it hurts me that you once had to steal to eat. I can promise you, you'll never have to do that again." I tell her. I'm not having my baby sister be a criminal.

She simply smiles and continues to eat. "This really is amazing food. What's in the cup?" She asks me as I take a sip.

"Lemonade." I tell her. She looks thoughtful but doesn't say anything.

I'm not apposed to sharing. I take the glass off the table and pour some of the lemonade into it and hand it to her.

"Mr Grey, I can't take your drink from you." She refuses to take it so I place it on the table.

"You're not taking it from me, I'm giving it to you. And I'll not tell you again, it's Christian. Only my staff call me Mr Grey."

"Your staff?"

"Yes. My personal security Taylor, my personal assistant Andrea, my right hand woman Ros and Mrs Jones, she cooks and cleans at my apartment." I explain to her.

"So like, Mrs Jones is like your nanny?" She asks me with a straight face but I can tell she's trying not to laugh or smile.

"No."

"She totally is bro. She cooks for you, she cleans up after you. Does she do your laundry and make your bed as well for you?"

"Well yes but-."

"Nanny." She cuts me off with a laugh.

This is both funny and annoying. "Shut up and eat your salad." I tell her with little seriousness.

The next hour is filled with Samantha making jokes at me for having Mrs Jones helping out at the apartment. I let her make the jokes because it was nice to see her laugh and smile, even if it was at my expense. I could see her slowly getting more and more tired but she wouldn't give in. She eventually finished her salad and also had some fruit and a cookie. She had asked if it was okay for her to leave some and of course I reassured her, I'm not going to make her eat anymore then she has. She's done incredible well as it is. I've packed up the remaining food and mom has said it's okay to keep it in the staff fridge for Samantha to have tomorrow.

Right now she's fighting sleep like an excited toddler not wanting to miss anything. She's asked me not to leave because she wants to get to know me but she's run out of questions. I've told her to sleep but she's refused although I don't think she'll be awake for much longer.

"Mr Grey?" Samantha mumbles.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She yawns.

"For what?" She's already thanked me for the food and cell phone.

"Thank you for saving me." She whispers as she slips into sleep.

 **So yeah. Chapter five is nicely updated. Hope you all enjoy and please don't forget to review. Thanks for all the follows and favs, means a lot. Ima go sleep for a week now after three nights of not sleeping, whoop.**

 **Peace.**

 **Michael**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okaaaay so, I've had a couple questions about where in the regular timeline we are. We're right at the beginning of book two where Christian and Ana aren't together after she dumped him. I'm trying to stick to the original timeline as much as possible but it's difficult to fit in Sam's pregnancy while trying to tie in everything that happened in the trilogy. I'll try and make it work but you'll have to forgive me if things don't quite tie up.**

 **So I found the full story draft from before and I'd forgotten how many views and reviews I had on it originally. I think if I'm looking at it like, views per chapter, this story is already ahead of the first draft, which is super awesome and I'm super grateful for all of you readers.**

 **Work is totally kicking my butt at the moment and I've like private stuff (good stuff) going on as well so updates may be a little slow but will hopefully be consistent.**

 **I'm curious if there are any readers from my old profile are here? Lemme know if you are.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this lil update.**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Samantha's POV**

The next couple of days I spent eating and sleeping more then I ever have before. I think that food was my first real, healthy meal. When I thought about it, I got ridiculously overwhelmed by it all. I'm sixteen in a little over a week and I've only just had a fresh salad. I called Christian again that morning to thank him for everything. I cried on the phone to him and he kinda freaked out about it. He's obviously not use to emotional females in his life.

Grace, the kind doctor, has been super nice and loving and I'm pretty sure she's been spending some of her personal time with me as well as her work time. I had fruit and cookies for breakfast the morning after Christian had bought me food and Grace was a little parental about me eating cookies for breakfast, but I think she was just happy that I was eating because she didn't say anything.

I had told Grace about how uncomfortable the hospital gowns made me and she went out and bought me a pair of sweatpants, a baggy tee and a baggy hoodie. I'm so grateful for her doing that because now I can just snuggle up and chill out without worrying that my scars are on show and people are staring at them. I hate the stares and the questions. People can be super rude and judgmental when they see a young girl covered in scars.

Grace has told me so much information about Christian and the family. It turns out Christian has a brother and a sister already and I freaked out in a good way about having three siblings. My freak out was short lived when Grace told me that Ethan, Christian and Mia are all adopted. It's still cool though, they sound like an amazing family unit and I actually feel blessed to know them. She's told me about her husband too but I can't remember his name. All of them sound so nice and I'm super nervous about meeting them all but I've been assured that I'll be accepted by all.

Grace has told me that she want's to adopt me so I can officially, legally be part of the family but apparently it's really complicated because my father is still alive. It sucks because I really want to be apart of a family that loves me. I've never been loved before and to have a family choose me, it's such an awesome feeling. I thought for sure that when they found out about my past and stuff that they'd step back and be like, hell no you're on your own kid. But if anything it's brought them closer to me and I love it.

Grace told me that Christian has already payed for my hospital bills and will continue to pay them for as long as it's needed. I feel kinda weird about someone spending so much money on me but he's reassured me that it's not a problem and I'm not to worry.

My hand is already healing but I still can't use it very well and I still have stitches in it because of how deep it was. Instead of having a huge bandage around my hand and up my forearm, I just have one around my hand. Grace said that in like a week I can start physiotherapy so I can get the muscles back working again.

I've also just had my first scan on my baby. That was stupidly emotional. A really bossy, formal woman called Dr Greene did my scan for me, she was very professional which is awesome but I took it as her being judgemental about my being underage and pregnant. The scan confirmed what I already knew. I'm twenty-one weeks and everything is going great. She was a little concerned because I'm small for twenty-one weeks but she said it's nothing to worry about.

But that's not the important bit.

 _"_ _So Samantha, how have you been feeling?" Dr Greene asks me._

 _"_ _I've been fine thank you. It's really nice to have real food and sleep in an actual bed." I say with a shy smile._

 _"_ _Any morning sickness?"_

 _"_ _Um, not yet. I'm hoping I've skipped that step."_

 _She just simply nods and carries on preparing the ultrasound scanner. Grace is here with me, she said she doesn't want me to have to do this alone so she's sat at my side holding my hand. I actually think I love her._

 _"_ _Now then, I need you to roll up your top. I'm going to squeeze some of this jelly on your stomach to make it easier to see your baby. We're going to see if we can get some measurements from baby and see about when you might be due. Sound okay to you?" She explains briefly._

 _Grace spoke to her already about me not liking to be touched._

 _I just nod to her and start to chew my bottom lip. I do as I'm asked and roll up my tee shirt to reveal my now tiny baby bump and al my stupid scars. Dr Greene doesn't show that she's seen them she just continues with spreading the cold, gross jelly on my bump and then places the doppler on my skin without actually touching me, thank god._

 _Once she's moved it around into a certain position, she presses a few buttons on the screen and turns it round so I can see it. My little Bean is up on the screen looking all cute but kinda like a blob. But a cute blob._

 _"_ _There's your baby Samantha." She tells me with a genuine smile._

 _"_ _Holy crap." I whisper._

 _Grace squeezes my hand and I look over to see her smiling at the screen with tears in her eyes._

 _I then look back over to Dr Greene and she's frowning._

 _"_ _What?" I ask her. Shit, there's something wrong. "What is it?"_

 _Instead of answering me, she moves the doppler around a bit more, presses a few more buttons then points to the screen. "This is one baby," Then she points to another grey area "and this is another baby. Samantha, you're having twins."_

 _I hear Grace gasp and we all stare at the screen. I can tell Dr Green is trying to get a reaction out of me but I don't know what to say. Fuck, I'm having twins._

 _"_ _Twins." I mumble. "Fucking twins."_

 _I just sit there for what feels like hours. Dr Greene finishes up the scan and hands the scan pictures to Grace. Everything feels like a blur._

 _"_ _I can't do this." I tell them both and I bolt._

 _. . ._

I'm sitting at the bottom of the stairwell in the basement of the hospital with my asthma pump in one hand and my cell phone in the other. I've been here maybe an hour, maybe two. I dunno. I'm not great with time.

It's hella cold and creepy down here. But it's dead quiet, it's a good place for thinking. I hope Grace isn't looking for me. I just need time to process everything. I'm fucking having twins. I'm not even sixteen and I'm over half way through a pregnancy with twins.

My cell phone has buzzed a number of times with text messages and phone calls but I haven't answered any. I can't talk to anyone right now. I just need to think. I know Grace will be pissed at me but right now that's fine. This is so much to take in. It changes everything. I'm gonna get so much bigger then I thought. I'm going to have to squeeze two tiny humans out of me instead of one. I'm going to have to try and afford twice as many diapers, clothes, twice as much formula. I need to get a job. I can't have Christian paying for everything, it isn't fair. Maybe this is what will make him kick me to the sidewalk. It's twice as much trouble with twins.

As I'm thinking everything through and scrolling through my phone contacts wondering whether or not I should call my brother, a door opens somewhere in the stairwell. Someone is coming down the stairs but I don't have to energy to move. Maybe I should just go back up to my room.

"What the hell are you doing down here in the basement?" The voice behind me makes me jump half out my skin.

I stand up and turn around to see the southern doctor from my first day here. He looks pissed.

"Answer my fucking question." He demands.

"Um, I'm sorry. I was just, I need time to think about things." I tell him without making eye contact.

He walks up to me so he's standing right in front of me and wraps a huge hand around my bad wrist giving it a squeeze and forcing a whimper out of me.

"I almost lost my fucking job because of you. You and your fear of being touched. That stupid bitch doctor upstairs thought I'd inappropriately touched you."

"I-I'm sorry." I tell him again, stuttering in my nervousness.

I hear the door above us open again and someone comes running down the stairwell. Southern guy is pulled away from me and thrown against the opposite wall. I sink to the floor and cradle my hand, I don't know what else to do. It hurts so fucking bad.

The unknown person has their arm pressed against Southern guys throat. "Don't you even talk to anyone like that ever again you worthless piece of shit." The stranger hisses. "How fucking dare you? I'll make sure you're fired from this hospital, you'll be lucky if you can ever get another fucking job again after what you just did. You picked the wrong kid to fuck with." The stranger steps away from Southern guy and forces out a breath. "Get the fuck out of my sight."

Southern guy hesitates but eventually leaves, practically running up the stairwell.

The other guy crouches in front of me and I look up to see my big brother. He goes to place a hand on my knee but I flinch away from him. He puts his hands up in the general surrender and looks me over.

"H-how did you know where I was?" I ask him.

He frowns slightly. "You must have called me by accident. I heard that fucker over the phone. Mom called me to see if I'd heard from you and I was already on my way here." He sighs again. "Are you okay Samantha?"

"I-I don't know. My hand-." I stop and look down at my bandaged hand to see a small, dark red patch on the bandage.

"Can you stand?" He asks me gently.

I nod but don't move. He seems to get the unspoken message as he stands and steps back, allowing me a little space to get back on my feet. I slowly start to walk up the stairwell and Christian follows closely behind but not close enough to make contact. I'm suddenly exhausted and I don't know why. The days events have taken their toll on me I guess.

Once we're back up to my room and I'm settled on my bed, Christian leaves to find his mom. Who the fuck was that jerk and why does he have a problem with me? It's not like I've actually done anything wrong to him.

I get a stab of pain in my hand and whimper again as Christian comes strolling in looking extremely pissed off with Grace in tow.

"Samantha, sweetheart, you frightened the life out of me!" Grace exclaims as she rushes to my side. "What happened? Are you okay?"

I silently nod to her. I feel awful, she looks so worried. Christian is pacing at the foot of my bed on the phone to someone. "I don't care who he's related to, he's not getting away with this Welch. I want all the information you have passed on to the police. He's a drunk and messed with the wrong family."

"Samantha?" Grace is holding out her hand to me. "Can I see your hand please?"

I nod and she gentle unwraps the bandage. It's the first time I've actually seen my hand since the incident and it doesn't look too pretty. I have a large, jagged cut going from the centre of my palm to just before my wrist. It has eight thick, black sutures in it spaced evenly apart but the two at the bottom had come undone and the incision was now open and oozing blood.

"Samantha sweetie, we're going to have to redo these sutures." Grace tells me quietly.

. . .

Grace has just finished redoing my hand for me and Christian still hasn't left my room. I hope he's okay. He seems pretty pissed but he says he doesn't want to leave me on my own. He was just on the phone to someone and it sounds like they're coming here. I don't know who they are but when he spoke to them he sounded different, caring.

"Okay sweetie, that should do for now. You're very brave not having any anaesthetic." Grace told me while patting my hand.

I don't see the point in having a shot that hurts like hell in my hand that hurts like hell. Like that just seems stupid. Having two stitches redone took maybe ten minutes and yes, it hurt, but it was bearable and now I can still move my hands. Having it numbed is just silly.

"It's no big deal." I shrug it off.

Grace finishes wrapping a fresh bandage around my hand and then clears up the supplies she's used and puts then in the waste basket. She then proceeds to straighten up my blanket that's covering my legs and flatten out the creases. Once she's finished she leaves the room and there's a slightly uncomfortable silence.

Christian is watching me carefully and I start to wonder if he's expecting my to say something. I clear my throat to talk and as I do, there's a knock at the door. Christian goes to open it and a young woman with dark hair comes in looking anxious.

Christian takes her hand and clears his throat. "Samantha, this is my girlfriend Anastasia Steele. Ana, this is my sister, Samantha." He tells us both, not taking his eyes off her.

"Hey Samantha, it's nice to finally meet you. Christian has told me so much about you already." She gives me a nice smile but stays by Christian's side.

"It's nice to meet you too Miss Steele." I mumble while fiddling with the edge of my bandage. I can't believe he has a fucking girlfriend.

"Anastasia, would you mind giving us a few minutes?" Christian asks her.

She doesn't say anything, she just leaves silently.

"What's wrong?" Christian asks me.

"You have a girlfriend." I say simply.

"I do but I don't see how that's a problem for you." He's still pissed, I can tell.

"Christian you have a fucking girlfriend! If I knew you had a girlfriend, I never would have agreed to moving in with you. I can't intrude on a couple, it's not fair on you." I flap my hands.

"It's not a problem. It was my idea for you to move in with me. The fact that I have a girlfriend won't change that Samantha."

I don't know what to do. He has his own live and I've just come along and dumped myself on him like a fucking burden. I'm like a needy baby sister that can't fend for herself. I shouldn't have come here.

He makes his way over and sits on the chair next to my bed. He sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

"You're worrying too much Samantha. I care about you and I want you where I can help you. My apartment has plenty of room for you, Anastasia and myself to live without bumping into each other. You have nothing to worry about."

"I can't help it. I can't help feeling like a fucking huge burden on you." I tell him nervously.

"You're not a burden. You're family, it's different." He gives me a small smile. "How would you like to get out of here?"

"Are you kicking me out?" I ask.

"What? No, I mean how would you like to come back to mine. I spoke with my mother and she's happy for you to be discharged from the hospital."

Damn, this is it.

 **Okay, I know. It's bad. I get it. But I'm stuck right now.**

 **Reviews are welcome.**

 **Thanks**

 **Peace**

 **Michael**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so, this chapter is a little shorter then I'd like but I haven't really had my head in the game lately. But it was time for an update so here it is.**

 **Thank you so much to Chelsea, your kind words, honesty and enthusiasm has really helped motivate me to crack on with the updates and rewriting the chapters.**

 **There is a scene from Samantha's past with her father in this that involves violence so if you don't want to read it then skip past the** ** _Italic_** **section. From this chapter onwards, anything in** ** _Italics_** **is a memory so keep a look out for those.**

 **This also isn't grammar or error checked so apologies for that.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Samantha's POV**

Fuck, I can't breathe. This is so weird. I feel like I'm not here but I am. I must be. I can't help but sit and stare at my big brother, at his grey eyes. Like my fathers eyes, burning into mine with anger. What if he's like dad?

 _"_ _Samantha, get the fuck up now." I receive a kick to my side as a wake up call. I let out a small yelp and jump to attention, not looking directly at my father. Looking him in the face would just result in more blows and kicks._

 _"_ _Make me some breakfast bitch." He spits the last word at me, his favourite name for me._

 _"_ _W-we don't have any food." I stutter to him._

 _His response is to slap me round the face then grab my chin with is grubby, disgusting hand. "Don't answer me back, bitch. Shit, your mother should have gotten rid of you nine years ago when she had the chance." He smirks at me and grips my chin to the point where its painful._

 _"_ _D-dad, stop please." I beg him, I hate that I have to call him dad._

 _I involuntarily lift my hand to his and he grabs it and squeezes it. I hear and feel a pop and a crack somewhere in my hand and I scream out in pain. He laughs and releases me, letting me sink to the floor. He stops laughing only to cough a god awful smokers cough before lighting another foul cigarette and blowing smoke in my face._

 _I cough and wheeze, clutching my misshapen hand. It's already swelling and there's definitely a break in there somewhere. I look up to see that he's now got a bottle of beer in his hand as well. The hand holding the cigarette comes back down to my face and grips my chin once more._

 _"_ _You're a bitch that's good for nothing. Just like your mother."_

 _He smirks down at me, those soulless grey eyes burning down at me. There's a second of surprise when the beer bottle connects with my temple where I don't feel anything. Very quickly things turn black._

I feel like I'm going to throw up.

 **Christian's POV**

I sit in the uncomfortable hospital chair waiting for Samantha's response. She's just sitting there staring at me. Did she even hear me? Her face pales and instead of answering, she jumps out of the bed and runs into the bathroom. I grimace as I hear my little sister vomit everything she has.

She continues to dry heave for a few minutes and once its silent, I go to the bathroom door and look in to see Samantha slumped against the bathroom wall next to the toilet with her knees pulled to her chest and her head in her hands.

She lifts her head to look at me and I can't help but notice how young she looks. Pale face, dark circles under her tired eyes, the still visible but faint bruises from that bastards assault. She's been through so much already in her live and it's easy to forget that she's only fifteen.

"I'm sorry." She croaks out.

I frown at her. "Sorry for what?" She's not seriously apologising for being sick, is she?

"Sorry for not answering you just now when you asked me to move in with you." She coughs a little before continuing. "And sorry for spewing. It's gross."

"Don't apologise, it's a big deal to move in with someone. Also it's probably more of a shock because you hardly know me. I just want good things for you Samantha. I believe if I'm to help you, you should be under my roof." I pause after my unexpected speech. "Do you feel unwell?" I have to ask. It'll do her no good to be pregnant and sick.

"I dunno. Maybe I've had too much food. I've never eaten so much in my life. I dunno." She looks physically drained.

"Would you like some water?" I don't know what else to do to help her. I've never had to help a young, pregnant, sick teenager before.

She simply bobs her head and goes to stand. She's half way off the floor then she stops and closes her eyes.

"Shit, maybe I should stay here for a while. I feel nauseous as hell." She mumbles with her eyes still closed.

"I'll get you a glass. Don't move, I mean it."

I leave the bathroom and see Anastasia stood by the door with a small smile on her lips. She silently walks over to me and wraps her arms around my waist. I pull her close to me and plant a soft kiss on the top of her head. I missed this so much when we were apart. I know it was only for a short time but it felt like forever.

"Is Samantha okay?" She asks quietly.

"She's sick, vomiting." I tell her briefly.

"Maybe it's morning sickness."

I pull back from Ana's embrace. Of course morning sickness would be the logical explanation considering Samantha is pregnant. Why didn't I think of that?

 **Samantha's POV**

"Samantha?" I open my eyes to see Ana stood in the bathroom doorway, a hesitant look on her face.

She walks the short distance over to me and holds up a cup of water in her hand. I reach out to take it but I'm shaking so badly, I'd probably be wearing the water if I took it. Instead of handing it to me, Ana kneels on the floor just to my side and holds up the cup to my lips. Damn, water never tasted so good.

I take a few mouthfuls then sigh. "Thank you."

"You feel okay?" Ana asks me after placing the cup on the floor.

"I think so, just nauseous. It's weird." I admit. Probably just all the food I've stuffed myself with over the past few days.

"Maybe it's morning sickness?" It's more of a question then a statement.

Of course, my baby. No, babies. My twins. Well, at least I made it half way through my pregnancy before getting morning sickness. It isn't even morning right now. Or it could possibly be the shit with that Southern guy earlier. He's enough to make anyone vomit.

"I'm sorry to make you sit on the bathroom floor Miss Steele." I tell her. She's a lady dating a billionaire, she's probably never sat on a bathroom floor for no reason before.

She laughs softly and smiles at me. "Firstly, you don't have to call me Miss Steele. You can call me Ana, I really don't mind. Shall we see about getting you back into your bed?"

She goes to take my hand but I pull it away from her. Her smile falters and I can feel my face start to burn up. "I'm sorry, I just don't like being touched." I whisper.

Without saying anything, Ana stands up and gives me room to stand up by myself. I feel light headed but not like I'm going to throw up again so I slowly walk out of the bathroom and clamber into the bed. I pull the covers up to my chest and let my head fall back onto the huge fluffy pillow. I wonder if I can take this bed to Christian's with me?

"How do you feel?" Christian asks me from the chair.

"Peachy." I mumble to him. Seriously, what a dumb question right now.

Ana lets out a small burst of laughter then bites her lip and turns to Christian. He just glares at her, his jaw clenched, conveying some unspoken language.

"Samantha, I need to leave for a few hours but I'll be back tonight to pick you up and take you back to Escala. Will you be okay with Anastasia?" Christian asks me without even looking at me.

They're still starting at each other and hold myself back from asking if they want me to leave them alone.

"Sure, I'll be fine."

Christian stands and stalks across the room to Ana. He cups her face and kissed her deeply. "Laters baby." He whispers with a smile. I never would have thought I'd hear Christian say something like that. He leaves the room without saying another word.

"So how did you two meet?" I ask Ana after a few silent minutes. "Sorry, that was rude."

She smiles and moves around the bed to sit in the vacant chair. "No, it's okay. I interviewed Christian for the student newspaper. My roommate, Kate, studied journalism but she was sick with he flu so I interviewed him for her."

"That's pretty cool. So if you met him in college you've known him a couple years?" I ask.

She blushes a little and looks down. "I've not long graduated."

"But you're like, twenty-five right?"

She laughs again. "I'm not sure if that's a compliment but no, I'm twenty-one."

Well shit, she's only a few years older then me. She looks way more mature then freaking twenty-one, and Christian is like what, thirty something? Well whatever floats your boat right?

"Sorry, I'm not with ages and stuff." I tell her with a yawn.

"You should sleep, you've had an eventful day." Ana tells me.

She's right, I'm super tired. But I don't want to sleep just yet.

We continue to talk for about a half hour and Ana tells me about how her and Christian have only been dating a few weeks. It totally surprises me because they look like they've been dating for years and I can actually feel the love radiating off of them.

It gets to late afternoon and Grace comes in and asks Ana to leave so I can get at least a couple hours sleep before I go to my new home. I really am so grateful for Grace, Christian, Ana and everyone at the hospital that has helped me out. It means so much to me and I really can't thank everyone enough.

I lay in the huge bed and slowly drift off to sleep for last time in this hospital. I'm not gonna lie, I can't wait to leave.

 **Okay so, this was totally gonna be the update for now but like, less then 1,800 for a chapter is not good at all. Sooo, here's another bit.**

 **There is a jump in time here but only like a week. It was in the original story and I don't think rambling on about Samantha's arrival to Escala would be very interesting. There are a few snippets though so hope you like those.**

 **Okay, sorry for interrupting you guys reading, carry on! :)**

 **Samantha's POV**

I've been at Escala for about four days now and damn, so much has already happened. But firstly, lemme just say, this is place is huge. Like you could fit all of motels that I've lived in in here.

The main floor is just a huge open space with a living area, a dining area, a huge freaking piano and a kitchen with a little breakfast bar where I have my meals.

There's a huge curved staircase in the centre of the room leading to the next floor where my room is along with three other rooms. One of them has a complex looking lock on it and I did ask Christian what was in there, but he told me its just a storage room that he's lost the key too. I neglected to tell him that I can pick locks, just a little skill I've learnt from being locked in cupboards by my father. I'll respect his privacy though.

My room is huge, just like the rest of this place. It's right at the end of the first floor corridor. One wall is completely taken up by a giant window looking out over the city. It's beautiful. Sometimes I just sit by the window and watch the world go by. I love it.

The bed is massive and so, so comfortable. I also have a walk in closet, which Christian described as small but in reality, I could live in there and be more then happy. I smile remembering the conversation we had about the closet.

 _"_ _This is your room. You can decorate it differently if you'd like to. You have your own bathroom and also a walk in closet but it's a little small." Christian explains to me as I stand in the middle of the huge bedroom._

 _I slowly turn in a circle taking everything in. "It's incredible, thank you so much." I whisper to him, tears pricking at my eyes._

 _I walk over to the huge wall of window and look out into the dusk covered city, watching the busy roads full of tiny red and white lights. The buildings are glowing with late night business meetings or evening family meals. We're so high up, I've never been this high up in my live. It's a little intimidating but I love it. I feel like a giant up here looking down at the world._

 _I turn to the double bed that could sleep at least four people in it with the light colours padded headboard and footer. "Is that bed just for me?" I turn to my brother and ask him._

 _He smiles and nods. "This whole room is for you and everything in it. Your closet is through here." He points to one of the two closed doors in the room._

 _I open the door to see a walk in space with rails of clothes on both sides and a large shelf at the far end stacked with high heels. I look around and see that the closet it full of long, expensive dresses and extremely feminine clothes._

 _"_ _This is Ana's stuff right?" I ask him._

 _He pauses before he answers. "No, these clothes are for you."_

 _I can't help but laugh a little. "Damn, sorry bro but, I'm not really into like, dresses and stuff. I'm super grateful that you've thought about this and gone and bought me all this but, I can't wear it. I'm sorry."_

 _He frowns. "Why not?"_

 _"_ _Um, I don't really do dresses and heels and stuff."_

 _"_ _Well, what do you 'do'?" He is genuinely confused right now._

 _"_ _I've only ever had sweatpants, tees, hoodies and hand me downs. But I've always liked the whole tee and button down shirt combo. And high tops. I love high top sneakers. Shit, I feel like I'm being so ungrateful. I'm sorry. I really do appreciate all of this but I don't what you have wasted your money on things that'll never get used." I ramble in my nervousness, running a hand through my hair. I hope I've not pissed him off._

 _He sighs and looks flustered. "It's okay, honest. Thank you for your honesty."_

 _"_ _Also by the way, I can't believe you call this closet small. I could live in here." I tell him and he laughs._

That was on my first day here. The next morning after we got back from my hospital appointment to get my hand bandage changed, the closet was full of designer jeans, high tops, button shirts, sweaters and hoodies. The shoe shelf was full of high tops, all designer, all too beautiful to actually wear. Christian had also bought me a sweet leather jacket that I'm in love with. It fits so well and I just feel right in it.

Christian and I have also had our first fight.

 _Christian paces back and forth behind the breakfast bar, running a hand through his hair. He's pissed because he's just come down for breakfast and I've told him I'm not eating any. I still have bad morning sickness and I can't stomach much in the mornings._

 _"_ _You don't eat enough Samantha! You're pregnant, you need to eat!" Christian shouts at me from across the living area._

 _I'm sitting on one of the couches watching him pace. He infuriates me with his controlling._

 _"_ _I am eating! I had some fucking toast while you were having a morning screw." Seriously, they have so much sex, they might as well live in the bedroom._

 _He's furious, I can see it in his eyes. "You're too skinny. You look sick!" He tells me._

 _Unbelievable. "I've never been bigger Christian, I feel freaking huge! I've never eaten so much in my entire live, you know what with being starved by my father and stuff."_

 _"_ _You need to stop vomiting, it's not good for you." He demands, as if it's something I can control._

 _"_ _It's morning sickness! I know you're a control freak but you can't control that Christian."_

 _"_ _If you don't come here, sit down and eat these pancakes, I will come over and force them down your throat." He says through gritted teeth._

 _I pick up my glass and throw it at him. How fucking dare he? He catches the glass and slams it down on the breakfast bar. Without saying anything else, I walk out of the living area and up the stairs to my room, slamming the door behind me. I promptly burst into tears and continue to throw things around my room. I've had such a short fuse since I became pregnant._

 _The next few hours were spent with Christian and I ignoring each other. I'm fine with it but he keeps mumbling things under his breath like a child. Ana told him to apologise for being so personal about my weight and eating and for threatening to force feed me, but he refused. He's such a fucking control freak. Later that evening Ana told us how pathetic we were being so we ended up calling a truce._

That was both funny and annoying, but mostly annoying.

"Sam! Breakfast." Ana shouts to me through my bedroom door.

I'm currently sat on my bed writing in my journal but so far I've only written the date. It's June sixteenth, two days before my birthday, not that my birthday is a big deal. It never has been before.

I'm dressed wearing black sweatpants and a huge, baggy dark grey hoodie with clean white high tops. I feel rough as fuck right now so sweats are a must have. I'm all ready to go out to see Dr Greene to have another scan on my babies to see how they're doing and hopefully get the genders.

I put my journal away in my bedside table and climb off the bed. Leaving my room, I trudge down the stairs and take a seat on one of the bar stools. Mrs Jones has made pancakes and bacon for Ana and Christian and just a piece of plain toast for myself thank god.

I start to gnaw on the corner of the toast, ignoring Christian's disapproving looks. He hates that I start my day with a single slice of toast and water.

Ana clears her throat. "So Sam, are you excited for you scan?" She asks me, trying to break to ice.

"Sir," Taylor appears from no where and Christian excuses himself and goes to talk with the ex soldier. "the extra security are in the foyer. Reynolds and Sawyer will travel in a separate car but we'll keep communication through our ear pieces. You sir, Miss Steele, Miss Smith and myself will travel in the SUV." Christian slimy nods his head and dismisses Taylor.

We've had extra security on hand since some psycho girl broke into the apartment on my first day here. No one would tell me anything, apart from the fact that we had to leave.

 _I can't get enough of this place. It's so beautiful. I'm sat by the humungous window in a huge tee and girl boxers watching over the city. It's about two am and I can't sleep. I sigh and smile. I can't believe how much my live has changed. I feel like I should be in heaven, this is heaven to me._

 _I jump slightly when I catch a reflection of someone peering through the gap in my bedroom door. In the split second that it takes me to turn around, whoever it was is gone. It looked like Ana but I don't know why she'd be checking up on me at two am._

 _I stand up and go to my door, looking out to see Ana turning the door handle of the locked storage room. She's dressed in ragged clothes, her hair is a mess and she has a dirty, old looking bandage around her wrist. It literally takes me this time to realise that I'm not looking at Ana._

 _Oh fuck._

 _I gasp and the woman whirls around and stares at me. She runs towards me and as quick as I can, I slam my door and turn the lock. The door handle rattle and I step back away from it. Who the fuck is this woman and why the fuck is she hear?_

 _I run to the other side of my bed and drag my chair to the door, wedging it under the handle. I don't know who she is but she's not getting in here. There's no way. I grab my cell and my asthma pump, taking a breath through it as I dial Christian's number but it goes through to answer phone. I try for Ana but theres no answer and it's the same with Taylor. Fuck, what do I do?_

 _The woman has stopped rattling the handle and there's a deafening silence. I take another dose from my asthma pump and sit with my back against my bed, wrapping my arms around my knees._

 _I hope everyone is okay. She could do anything. Maybe I should go out there? I try Christian's cell again and this times it rings before going to answer phone. Fuck! I'm going to have to go out there._

 _I move the chair and slowly open my door. There's no one there. Fuck, Christian and Ana are probably in bed. Their bedroom is on the lower floor. I'm going to have to go from my room, down the corridor, down the huge stairs and practically across the whole open floor._

 _I clutch hold of my cell and my pump, and bolt. It takes maybe a minute and a half that feels like a life time before I'm stood in Christian's bedroom doorway. He's stood with his shirt open and Ana with her hand on his stomach._

 _"_ _There's someone here, a woman. I called you, no answer." I ramble._

 _Ana's eyes go wide. "The balcony door, I didn't open it. And," she falters. "I saw someone, when I woke up. Standing at the end of the bed, watching me." She looks up to Christian._

 _"_ _She's still here. Get dressed. Now!" He bellows at us both._

 _"_ _My clothes are in my room." I mumble._

 _"_ _Mine are on the couch." Ana whispers._

 _"_ _Fuck!" Christian pulls out his cell and calls Taylor._

 _He explains the situation and starts to pace. I don't know what to do so I just sink to the floor and cover my face. This is terrifying. Is Christian's live always this intense?_

 _Taylor appears in the room with Sawyer and another guy I can't remember. "Sawyer, take my sister back to her room to get some clothes and meet us in the foyer." Christian demands._

 _Sawyer nods his head once and holds his hand out to me. Instead of taking it, I stand and walk out of the room with Sawyer on my tail. Once I'm in my room, I put some clothes in my backpack and pull on some sweats and high tops then follow Sawyer back out into the foyer._

 _There are two more guys there that I don't know, both on edge and both wearing ear pieces and holding guns. This shit is serious. I don't like it._

 _"_ _Miss Smith, this is Baxter and Ryan. Baxter is going to take you to Bellevue to be with Mr and Mrs Grey." Sawyer informs me quickly._

 _No way, I don't even know this guy. "I-I want to stay with Christian." I tell him._

 _He forces out a sigh. "Miss Smith-."_

 _"_ _It's fine Sawyer. Samantha will come with us." Christian tells him from the doorway._

 _We all leave the apartment and climb into two cars. I've no idea where we're going, I don't care. I just want to get away from there. Who the fuck was that girl? I close my eyes to try and remember her face but instead, I slip into sleep._

"Samantha? Ana asked you a question." Christian's sharp tone snaps me out of the memory.

"Sorry, I'm just tired. What was the question again?"

Ana smiles to reassure me. "Are you excited about your scan?"

"Oh, yeah sure, it's going to be great. Hopefully we get to see what kind of Beans I'm cooking." I laugh at my babies nickname.

They're Beans. My lil Beans.

"We have to get going." Christian snaps again.

He's having a hard time today because something happened to Ana yesterday at work. As usual, no one will tell me the details but thats fine. It's not really any of my business.

The drive to the hospital is long and quiet. Everyone is slightly on edge after this weeks events and I don't know about anyone else but I'm so tired. I've been sleeping great but I'm just super tired all the time. I dunno, maybe it's the Beans.

We pull up outside the hospital and head on in to the scanning room. Christian waits outside but Ana comes in and sits next to me. It's my choice to have Ana here but it's Christian's choice to leave the room. He feels it's inappropriate to watch me have a scan. Honestly, he's so old fashioned some times.

"How are you today Samantha?" Dr Greene asks me as she prepares the equipment.

"I'm fine thank you. Morning sickness is really kicking my ass though." I admit.

"Samantha, language." Ana quietly warns me.

Apparently I curse too much and Christian doesn't like so they've been trying to stop me from doing it. It's difficult though because I've been cursing since I can remember. I guess thats what happens when you have a drunk dad that curses with every other word in a sentence.

"Sorry." I blush as I apologise.

Dr Greene squirts some of the jelly stuff on the my exposed stomach and begins the scan. She quickly locates my Beans and presses a few buttons on the monitor.

"Okay, so I can quite clearly see what we have here." She says with a smile. I wait patiently for her to elaborate. "So this one here is-."

 **Annnnd chapter end. Whatcha think?**

 **Okay, hate all you like with the ending. I know what Sam's having, I think we all know what Sam's having. But I had to finish it somewhere and it just happened to be there.**

 **My main issue is still the time line from the books so whatever, we'll just have to see how that goes.**

 **Reviews are welcome.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Peace**

 **Michael**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another quick update for ya'll. Lemme know what you think.**

 **Alright, this was pretty hard for me to write so don't judge if it's not spellchecked. There's no way I'm rereading it again.**

 **To answer a few reviews and questions, this is mostly in Samantha's POV, if it isn't I'll state otherwise. Elena is still in this but Sam is yet to meet her. I don't really have an update schedule. Sam really isn't ungrateful, if you haven't see her thank people, you haven't read it properly.**

 **So yeah, the** ** _Italic_** **sections, the first one is just a memory but the one near the end, trigger warning for that. Read carefully please, I don't want to trigger anyone out.**

 **Hope you enjoy reading :)**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Samantha's POV**

"Congratulations Samantha." Dr Green beams at me as she's finishes my scan.

Ana squeezes my hand and I smile at her, running a hand through my hair for the umpteenth time.

"One of each." I whisper. I'm having a boy and a girl.

I can't help but laugh a little at how emotional I am right now. I don't know why I'm so shocked. I knew I was having two babies but now that I know what they are, it's become more real for me.

"This is so crazy. I'm having a baby boy and a baby girl." The more I say it the more real it feels.

"You'll need to come back in for another scan in a couple of weeks but if you have any problems or queries before then you can always give me a call." Dr Greene explains as she cleans the goo of my stomach.

My eyes shoot up to hers. "Problems? Why am I going to have problems? Are they okay?" I ask her, panic very clear in my voice.

"If Samantha, if you have problems." Dr Greene specifies.

"Oh, sorry." I blush and wipe away at my tears, running a hand through my hair. "Okay, thanks you so much Dr Greene. I really appreciate your help."

She gives me quick smile. "It's not a problem Samantha. Here," She hands me a thick book with a cute picture of a baby on it. "any basic questions or any information you may want to know, it's all in here."

I take the book and smile. "Thank you." Is all I can say. I'm getting emotional again.

"Shall we get back? We have an appointment with Dr Flynn soon." Ana tells me.

I simply nod my head, thank Dr Greene again and we leave the room. Christian and Taylor both stand when they see us. Christian's hair is almost on end and I can only imagine how much he must have been running his hands through it while waiting.

"You're crying. Why are you crying? Is everything okay?" Christian asks with panic lacing his voice.

"Everything is fine Christian. Samantha is just happy. She's having a boy and a girl."

Christian runs his hand through his hair again. "Good, I'm glad it's all okay."

"Jeez, you too are so alike it's unreal." Ana laughs.

I frown at her and see Christian do the same. "How?" We both ask at the same time.

Ana and I laugh. She's right I guess, but only in some aspects. Christian sighs and starts to leave. I guess he's still struggling with what happened yesterday with Ana at work.

"Miss Steele, Miss Smith, Mr Grey needs to head to the office briefly. He'll meet us back at Escala before the appointment to Dr Flynn'ss office." Taylor informs us.

Ana frowns and I guess she doesn't know about this small change of plan. She doesn't question Taylor though. There's no point, Christian has already left. Ana and I follow Taylor down to the parking lot where we both climb into the SUV. There's a bit of an uncomfortable silence as we pull onto the road so I decide to ask Ana something that's been on my mind.

"Um, Ana? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Sam, anything you like."

"Okay, What happened the other night? I heard you guys fighting or something. Since then you guys have been, I dunno, off."

I feel like these two are the best fitting couple in the world and they seem to have hit rock bottom since I moved in with them.

Ana sighs and I wonder if she's actually going to tell me. She then turns in her seat to look at me. "Do you remember the woman that broke into the apartment and we had to stay at the Olympic Fairmont?" I nod to her. "Well, she's one of Christian's ex girlfriends."

"Whoa, crazy ex right?" I say trying to lighten the mood.

Ana gives me a week smile. "She's sick, mentally. She developed an obsession with Christian and at the time he didn't want a serious relationship like she did so they broke up. Now he's met me, we're both very serious about each other and we love each other. Leila now has a problem with me for being the one that Christian loves."

I process this quickly. Crazy ex who wanted hearts and flowers gets dumped. Christian ends up giving hearts and flowers to someone else. Ouch.

"So it's because she broke in?" I ask.

She sighs and shakes her head. "No, if only it was that easy. My old roommates brother Ethan came back from their family holiday to Barbados. Ethan is staying in my old apartment that I shared with Kate until she gets back. On Tuesday he picked up the keys form the office and I went to see him after work but-." She stops and closes her eyes. "Leila was there. No one was hurt which is the main thing but, she would only listen to Christian. Seeing them two together, it hurt."

I reach over and take her hand. I don't mind comforting Ana like she has done with me so much lately.

"Anyway Ethan took me out for a few drinks while Christian spent some time with her trying to get her help and when I got back to Escala, Christian was furious. We had an argument, he proposes to me."

"Wait, what? He asked you to marry him?" I cut in. This is huge! "What did you say?"

She smiles at my enthusiasm. "I haven't answered him. It's all very quick. But you'll be one of the first to know if I do."

Ana is still holding something back and I don't know what. I love Ana and I worry that she's not happy. She's like a big sister. She understands me a little more then Christian does but I guess that's because she's closer to my age then he is. And obviously because she's a girl.

"Ana, that's not everything, is it?" I know I'm prying now. But I'm worried. "What happened at your work yesterday?"

"My boss, ex boss Jack, tried to assault me at work."

"What the hell? Are you serious?" How dare he? She nods to me. "I hope Christian fucked him up." I mumble.

She laughs a little and sighs again. "It's been a rough few days Samantha, I'm sorry for you. This seems to be your introduction to life as a Grey."

"It's cool. Been pretty relaxed compared to my old life." I tell her deadpan and we both laugh.

. . .

Ana and I are sitting at the breakfast bar eating the grilled cheese sandwiches and salad that Mrs Jones had made for us. I'm having a look through the book that Dr Greene has given me and it's awesome. There's so much information in here about every week of pregnancy and what to expect. It even says about how big the baby is compared to like, fruit and veg. It helps but it's a bit weird to think of my Beans being compared to like a carrot or something.

It's not long before I stumble across a word that I don't know so I shut the book a little harder then I intended to.

Ana jumps next to me. "Good read?" She asks with a small smirk.

"I can't read it. Stupid words." I mumble as I pick at my salad. It's so good.

Ana pulls the book over so it's between us and flicks through the pages so we're at the twenty-two week section.

"Which bit?" She asks me calmly. I'm hesitant but I point to the stupid word. "Placenta, it's part of the womb and helps babies grow." She tells me.

I feel my face flush at the embarrassment of not knowing how to properly read. "Hey, don't be embarrassed. Ear your lunch, we have to go soon."

I laugh at her demanding. "You sound like Christian."

Ana just narrows her eyes at me, laughs and we both continue to eat.

. . .

I'm sat in Dr Flynn office. It's a nice place and he's a nice guy, but this is a waste of time. I didn't even want to come here today.

 _"_ _Samantha, you've been through a lot in your life already. I think it would be beneficial for you to see Flynn." Christian tells me for the freaking tenth time._

 _"_ _You think I'm fucked up enough to warrant a shrink. Thanks bro, can really feel the love right now." I tell him, my voice laced with sarcasm._

 _"_ _I see Flynn on a regular basis." He tells me deadpan._

 _"_ _Yeah bit there's no way I'm fucked up enough to need a shrink!" I shout at him._

 _"_ _Oh my god, you're both fucked up enough to need a shrink!" Ana shouts from the little kitchenette in the hotel room._

 _Damn, that's harsh._

 _"_ _You're both just as fucked up as each other, okay. You both need to see Flynn."_

So I'm here now because Ana is mean.

"Samantha, you've barely spoken the entire session." Flynn points out.

"I have nothing to say."

"Do you not want to talk because you're scared that I'll judge you?" He asks me seriously.

"No, I just don't like to talk about things."

"So you do have something to say, you just don't want to say it." He concludes and writes something on his notepad.

"I hate it when you do that." I inform him.

He smiles and writes something else down. "Okay, our time is up. Christian has asked for you to be seen at the same time next week or sooner. It's up to you."

I stand up and stretch. Sitting still for an hour is difficult. "No offence Dr Flynn, I don't think I'll be back. It was nice meeting you though."

I shake his hand and leave the room. Ana is sat in Christian's lap in the foyer waiting for me to finish. They haven't seen me yet and I take a moment to watch them. Ana is curled up with her knees up sat on Christian's lap. He has one hand running up and down the outside of her thigh and the other in her hair. He places a soft kiss on her forehead as they both talk quietly. I love both of them so much.

"Miss Smith." The lady at the desk smiles as she sees me and it catches Christian's attention.

Ana stands up and they both take each others hands and walk over to me. I turn around and head to the door where Taylor is standing. I'm too tired to try and explain anything to them. Once we get outside I see Sawyer standing by another car.

"Samantha, Ana and I are going out for the afternoon. Sawyer will take you back to Escala and we'll return later tonight. Mrs Jones will prepare supper for you and you're to eat it without question. Don't mess Mrs Jones and Sawyer around Samantha, I mean it." Christian has totally been preparing this speech.

Ana looks just as shocked as me. She looks up to Christian then back at me and mouths a quick apology.

"Okay, have fun." I tell them both.

I make my way over to Sawyer. He opens the door for me and I climb into the back of the car. Ana wakes to me as Sawyer pulls away. This drive back to Escala doesn't feel as long as it did earlier traveling to Flynn's office. Sawyer doesn't say much as he drives. the Radio is on but I don't what station or even what songs are playing. I pull out my cell and type out a quick message to Ana.

 ** _Hey, hope Mr grumpy pants is happier on ur date. x_**

She doesn't reply, but then I didn't really expect her to if they're on a date. I hope she says yes to his proposal. Those two are just meant to be, I can see it. I know he's fucked up but she seems to ground him. She's like his lifeline.

Once we reach Escala, Sawyer accompanies me in the elevator just be on the safe side. I'm still not good with elevator. They're too small, and I hate that you can't open the doors without pressing a button that won't work if the power goes out. It's stupid. Sawyer is a little on edge and he must remember the first time I was in this elevator.

 _Omg. Omg! I'm in an elevator. Someone is holding me. Someone has their hands on me. Fuck!_

 _"_ _Samantha, calm down." My big brothers voice comes from above me._

 _I struggle away from the person holding me and crouch in the corner of the elevator. I'm gonna die in here, I can feel it. Christian and Ana both look at me with scared expressions._

 _"_ _I have to get out of here!" I shout at them._

 _I can feel my breath start to catch in my throat. Last time I was in an elevator I was eight and with my father and the power went out. He was so drunk, he said it was my fault. He beat so bad, he left me there. I woke up in the elevator with some junkie trying to touch me._

 _Fuck, I'm gonna die in here._

 _"_ _Sam, where's your pump?" Christian asks me._

 _"_ _Taylor has it." Ana tells him. She comes over to comfort me but I scream at her._

 _"_ _Let me out! Get me out, please." I start to sob. "Please, I can't, l-let me out."_

 _I curl up in the corner waiting for a life time before the doors open. Once they open I crawl out and lie on the foyer floor crying and struggling to breathe. Someone sticks something in my mouth and commands me to breathe in. I do as I'm told and I feel the effects of my asthma pump slowly start to take effect._

 _I stay lying on the floor and once I can breathe again, I move my head to see Christian crouched in front of me with a glass of water and a straw. He keeps his distance as I take a sip._

 _I pull myself up no the table in the foyer and wobble my way to a couch in the living area. I feel like shit and now I'm stuck. If an elevator is the only way in and out of here, I'm screwed._

I'm fine now by the way. I just count when I'm there with my eyes closed. It works almost every time.

Once in the apartment, I thank Sawyer and bid him farewell as I make my way up to my room. I need a sleep. I'm so freaking tired.

. . .

 _My best friend Jacob is holding a no alcohol house party while his mom is away and he's invited so many people. It's not really my thing but he said he'd be upset if I didn't go so of course I came along._

 _Jacob is a couple years older them me at almost eighteen. People think it's weird that we struck up such a good friendship but we don't see it that way. We love each other as friends as it's cool._

 _By the way Jacob is gorgeous. He has black blonde surfer style hair. It's long enough for him to have to keep shaking it out of his ridiculously gorgeous green eyes. He has the face of an angel but the body of a god. I have no feels for him in that way but I know he has a thing for me. Mostly because he's told me. He tried to kiss me not long ago but I just laughed it off and he apologised and left it._

 _Right now we're sat around the living area in his moms house and Jacob is watching me and one of his other friends chug the fruit punch. As usual it's his other friend but I don't care, I love fruit punch._

 _"_ _Hey Sam, I've just gotta go make a phone call. You chill with Oscar." Jacob tells me. Okay, Oscar. That's his name. I'm usually really good with names but whatever._

 _I look over to Oscar. He has his back against the couch that I'm sitting on. He's got short messy black hair and brown eyes and to be honest he's not the best looking guy around._

 _He lets his head fall back so he's looking at me upside-down. "Hey Sam, you're hot as fuck." He drawls to me._

 _I grimace. "Hey Oscar, shame I can't say the same about you."_

 _Before he can reply I jump up from the couch and head to the bathroom. My head feels fuzzy and I'm wondering if it's because its super warm downstairs. I stumble down the landing to the bathroom and shut the door. I don't feel right, somethings wrong._

 _The door bursts open and Jacob, Oscar and another guy come in. The bathroom is only small so now it's crowded._

 _"_ _Hey Jake, I don't feel too good man. I think I'm gonna head back home." I tell him but he starts to spin._

 _I sink tot he floor and close my eyes._

 _"_ _You fucking lightweight." I hear one of them mutter to me._

 _I try to stand back up but my legs won't do what I want them to. This is bad, so bad._

 _"_ _Oz, grab her feet. Shane take her hands." Jacob orders the other two guys. His words are fuzzy._

 _I fight against the two boys but I know I'm way too weak to actually do any damage. I kick out and connect with something._

 _"_ _Bitch!" One of them says and they back hand across the face, making my head spin further._

 _I look over to Jacob. "Jake, please, tell them to let me go." He just laughs and walks out of the room._

 _The two boys follow him and we end up in Jake's bedroom. They put me on the bed but still keep hold of me. Jacob leans forward so he's inches away from my face. He smiles then kisses me. I shake my head away from him but he slaps me and holds my chin still. He continues to kiss me, invading my privacy to the max. He finally pulls away and smirks down at me._

 _"_ _Jake, w-why are you doing this?" I stutter to him._

 _"_ _Because I fucking can." He spits down at me. "I've waiting months to do this and you just don't get the fucking hint do you?" He starts to undo his belt and jeans button without taking his eyes off me._

 _"_ _Jacob, p-please. Don't do this. T-tell them to let me go, please." I sob to him._

 _He looks over to Oscar and for a split second I think my begging has worked but instead, the boy pulls my baggy sweatpants off and throws them to the floor. Jacob climbs on top of me and stares down at me. I try to scream but he covers my mouth._

 _"_ _You've been begging me for this for so long Sam." He says with a sadistic look on his face. "You want this."_

 _Tears are streaming down my face and I'm screaming against his hand. I try so hard to break free but they're all too strong. The pain is unbearable and it doesn't take long before I can't breathe. I try to hold onto consciousness, frightened that I might die here, but the combined lack of oxygen and the pain force me into unconsciousness._

 **Christian's POV**

I'm woken by a high pitched, terrified scream. I bolt out of bed and run from my room, up the stairs and into Samantha's room half expecting to see her being attacked. I flick the light on and instead see Samantha thrashing around in the tangled sheets. tears are streaming down her face and she's covered in sweat.

"No! S-stop, get off me!" She screams. "J-Jacob please. Stop please." She begs the invisible attacker.

I kneel by the side of her bed and take her hand but she pulls away from me. "Samantha, wake up." I tell her with no response. "Samantha, I need you to wake up, now!" I shout.

It's making no difference. She's sobbing and whimpering in her sleep and it hurts my fucked up heart to see it.

I try to keep my voice calm. "Shh Samantha, you're okay. You're going to be okay. Nothing is going to hurt you. I'm here, you're safe." Still no response. "Samantha! Fucking wake up!" I bellow at her.

She jolts awake, her terrified eyes scanning around the room at Taylor, Gail and Ana stood in the doorway, Taylor with his gun at his side. All three of them look wide awake and in shock. Samantha continues to look around until she finally she's me kneeling by her bed side.

She bursts into tears and covers her face with her hands. Before I can even think about what I'm doing, I stand up and climb onto the bed next to my broken baby sister. I pull her against me, ignoring our fear of being touched and I cradle her to me.

"You're okay Samantha. I'm here, you're safe. Everything is going to be okay." I whisper to her.

Her sobs slowly cease but only completely stop when she's back to sleep. I go to leave but she grips onto my sleeve keeping me there. I shush her again and stay put with her partially in my arms. I sit back and close my eyes.

I don't know what caused her to have such a terrible nightmare and I don't know if it'll happen again but I know what thing is for sure. I'm going to find out who the fuck this Jacob guy is, even if it kills me.

 **Well shit, that was stupidly hard to write. But there it is. Thank you all so much for over 4500 views and also fro the follows, favs and reviews. It's means so much.**

 **Reviews are welcome :)**

 **Peace**

 **Michael**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aight guys, don't hate on the no update for such a long time. I've had it pretty rough over the last couple weeks and to be perfectly honest, this story has been the last thing on my mind.**

 **I'll try to make a decent length chapter but I'm not making any promises. Just bare with me for a little while and I should get back into it soon.**

 **Hope you enjoy but you probably won't.**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Samantha's POV**

I feel awful. Waking from the restless slumber, I freeze knowing full well that someone is touching me. I take in a shaky breath and the person moves away thank god. I look to my left to see a half naked Christian Grey sitting next to me on the bed looking awkward, which is something I never thought I'd see.

He's only wearing pyjama pants and shit, this guy must work out every day. My eyes focus on the small round burn marks on his chest and I know straight away what they're from. I have some myself, six to be precise, in the middle of my back in a line down my spine. One of my fathers whores decided it was a good way to wake me up when I was younger.

I drag the blankets up to my chin and pull my knees up to my chin. I'm very aware of the fact that I'm only wearing boxers and my big brother is staring at me.

Christian clears his throat. "How are you feeling?" He asks me. His voice is rough but it doesn't hide the genuine concern.

"Awful." I croak out to him. "What happened?"

He shifts around on his feet and runs a hand through his hair before clearing his throat again. "You had a nightmare." He tells me quietly.

As he speaks I get a wave of fear, like someone dumping a bucket of ice water over my head and the nightmare comes back to me in full detail. My best friend, the one who was there for me every day, like a big brother, a carer, a guardian, my saviour. He was the one who assaulted me. Raped me. I feel my breath catch in my throat as it constricts. He betrayed me. He planned it. He knew it was going to happen and he enjoyed it. Oh god.

 **Christian's POV**

I watch Samantha as her eyes glaze over and I can only imagine what she must be thinking. She's remembering her nightmare. Silent tears start to roll down her pale cheeks and splash on her white knuckles clutching the blanket.

"Samantha, hey, look at me." I say to her softly. I don't want to scare her.

Her eyes snap up to look at me standing above her before bowing her head and staring at her hands. She's terrified. She needs help, help that I can't give her. She's needs Flynn.

"Samantha, I'm going to leave you to get ready for the day. If you need me I'll be on my cell but I'm only downstairs. Here," I hand her the asthma pump. "Use this. Then I'll leave."

She silently uses the pump but still doesn't look up to me. I take this as my cue to leave. I stop in the door way and look back at her one more time. She's sitting on the edge of the bed facing away from me and it breaks my fucked up heart to see the scars that have ruined her back and shoulders. The healed welts, slashes and burns down her spine. I hate that we're both a product of someone that thinks it's okay to treat a child, his child like this. That fucker is going to get his comeuppance.

. . .

Anastasia is sitting at the breakfast bar waiting for Samantha to come and join us and I can't help but pace. There's no way I can sit down and stay still after last night.

It's been an hour since I left her this morning and it usually only takes her fifteen to twenty minutes to get ready before breakfast. We've just finished discussing todays plans.

"Maybe I should go and check on her again." I think out loud.

Anastasia gives my hand a small squeeze and stands up. "I'll go." She kisses me briefly before leaving up the stairs.

 **Samantha's POV**

Why do things like this happen? I feel so betrayed, so violated. Remembering that it was him changes everything. This is all just so fucked up.

"Samantha?" I hear Ana's soft voice calling through my room.

I'm standing in my closet trying to find something appropriate to wear for today. Something comfortable, something with a hood so I can hide away if I need to.

Ana comes to stand in the doorway of the closet and I hear a small sharp gasp from her. I'm standing in boxers and a bra and I know she can see my scars. I don't care. There's no point trying to cover them up.

"Are you coming down for breakfast?" She asks me quietly.

"No, thanks. I'm not hungry." It's a lie but I can't face people right now.

"Samantha, Christian and I thought it would be a good time for you to meet the rest of his family." Ana explains to me.

This is totally not what I'm expecting. Why would he want me to meet his family? I'm fucked up.

"I'm too fucked up." I whisper. I can feel tears streaking down my cheeks again.

"No, you're not fucked up Samantha. You've been through some pretty fucked up things in your life, but that doesn't make you fucked up. Trust me."

I take the opportunity to pull on a pair of loose but smart jeans and a light grey wife beater vest. I finish it off with a black and white checked button shirt. Maybe she's right. I dunno. I turn around to face my future sister in law.

She gives me a weak smile and holds out her hand to me. "Come on, come downstairs. I think Christian is probably in the apartment below us by now with all his pacing."

I sigh and reluctantly take her hand. She gives it a squeeze then leads me downstairs.

Once we're downstairs, Ana lets my hand go and walks over to Christian. She wraps her arms around his waist but doesn't say or do anything else as he's on the phone to someone. He looks like a worn out, older version of my brother. I hate that I'm the reason he looks like this.

Once he's finished on his cell, he kisses Anna quickly then looks over to me. "I'm sorry Samantha, I'm afraid our plans have changed again. I've been called into work."

"It's okay. I can stay with Ana right?"

Ana gives me a look. "I'm sorry Sam, I've got work too."

Oh. "Okay. No problem, I can stay here and watch movies right?" I ask Christian.

"Of course you can. As long as you eat."

I nod and hope that he can't see the lie in my face. "Can I eat in the TV room?"

This question causes him to really think. "Okay but only if you promise you'll eat proper food, not just snacks all day." He tells me.

"Okay, I promise."

. . .

I totally didn't plan to fall asleep in the TV room, it just sort of happened. But I didn't have any nightmares so bonus. I think I'm watching the credits of a movie called Thor, and damn, I'm kinda pissed that I missed some. I'll have to watch it again because that was awesome.

I check my cell phone for the time but as I do, I hear muffled voices. I make my way off of the comfy chair and stretch on the way to the door. Once I'm out into the apartment, I stop dead at the sight of a bunch of people I don't know.

I scan the crowd of people, none of whom seem to have noticed me, and I spot Mrs J in the kitchen. I half walk, half run over to her.

"Mrs J, the hell is going on?" I ask her quietly.

She turns to look at me and she's not her usual calm, collected self. "Oh Miss Smith, no one has told you." She says in a pained voice.

"Told me? Told me what? What's going on?" She's starting to scare me.

"Miss Smith," Taylor speaks up from behind me. "Please, come and take a seat."

Now I'm freaked out but I do as I'm told, clutching onto my asthma pump. Taylor leads me through the crowd and to the couch where Ana is sat. Her gaze is fixed on the flames in the fireplace and its obvious that she's been crying.

"Samantha, sweetheart." I whip my head away from Ana to see Grace come striding over to me.

She takes my hand and gives it a squeeze. There are also very obvious tear tracks down her cheeks. I can't help but run my hand through my hair.

"Doc, what's going on? Who're all these people?" I ask her quietly.

"Oh sweetheart," She sobs out. Shit, this is not good. A young woman with dark bob cut hair comes to stand next to grace and takes her other hand. "It's Christian. He's missing." She bursts into tears again and the younger woman leads her away.

What the fuck? This can't be true. I must be dreaming, right?

I turn around and kneel in front of Ana, cutting off her gaze into the fire. "Ana, what's happened?" I ask her.

"Charlie Tango." She mumbles the name of my brothers helicopter.

"What about it?"

"Crashed. He's gone."

No, it can't be true. There's no way. My brothers dead?

 **Okay, so there you have it. I know its super short but I figured this was better then no update. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Reviews are welcome.**

 **Peace**

 **Michael**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright ya'll. I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. Lots of shit going on and with the nature of some aspects of this story, I've been struggling to focus on the plot.**

 **It's ridiculously difficult to write in Samantha's POV at the moment so I've tried to do a little Third Person. Sorry if it sucks, like I said I'm not feeling particularly good about updating right now.**

 **Hope you enjoy, although it's a push because I think it sucks.**

 **Third Person POV**

The family and friends of the missing man are gathered in the vast apartment awaiting news on the lost helicopter. The missing mans young sister paled at the news but otherwise showed no effect of being told her brother may never return home. She simply sits next to her future sister in law, their hands clasped together both watching the flames dance around in the fireplace.

The mans mother and adopted sister hold each other close and silently cry as the men in the family make small talk about pointless topics, all trying to keep from thinking too much about what may have happened.

The missing helicopter of the billionaire had made the news, the blonde friend of the sister in law keeping track of the events on the large screen of the TV room, promising to update the gathering of people as soon as something was broadcast.

The kind house help had done what she feels best doing, making drinks for the people in her workplace and trying to make everyone feel relaxed with warm tea. Once she was satisfied everyone had what they wanted or needed, she resigned to the body guards arms. It was natural for them to hold each other and be close in a time of need, the body guard running his rough hand up and down the house helps back comforting her with small words and tiny kisses to her forehead.

Everyone is exhausted, no one wanting to leave the billionaires fiancee in her time of need but also no one wanting to crowd her. They gave her space, all but her young sister in law. The young teenager had pushed past her haphephobia in order to comfort her brothers further wife. Her fear of losing another member of her new found family was stronger then her fear of being touched. The young pregnant girl couldn't comprehend loosing a brother she'd only just found.

The brother had been missing for eight long hours now, the longest eight hours of their lives or so it felt. Thoughts of the words that had been exchanged between the newly engaged couple kept racing through the fiancee's head as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was glad her fiancé's young sister was sat with her for comfort.

 **Samantha's POV**

Eight hours. Eight whole fucking hours and theres been nothing from Christian. He's dead. I know he is. There's no way he would leave it this long without contacting at least Ana. I just know something crazy and serious must have happened to him and I'm terrified, mostly for Ana and Christian's family. They've known him for years and they all love him so much. I love him too but it's different. They're his parents, his fiancee.

I don't know what else to do other then sit with Ana and try to comfort her. She's barely spoken to anyone, just the odd single word every now and then but otherwise she's just been taring into the fire.

I feel numb. I thought I'd freak the fuck out with all these new people but I haven't. Probably because I want to be here for Ana and I'm not really focusing on me and it seems to work pretty well for me to not freak out.

Looking around at everyone, the guys are doing the typical things. Making smalltalk with each other about pointless things and the ladies are all tear stained and worrying. No one has come and spoken to Ana and I and in a way I'm glad. I don't know what I'd say to anyone without freaking out and crying or having an asthma attack. I've still got my pump clutched in my hand that isn't gripping Ana's.

I can't help but catch sight of Mrs J wrapped in Taylor's arms in the kitchen. She's been crying and she doesn't look her usual professional self. Her hair that's usually in a neat bun has wisps come loose and her blouse is creased and untucked. Taylor's shirt is also untucked, his jacket has been discarded somewhere in the apartment and his tie is loose with his top bottom undone. They look so much younger and in a world of their own with Taylor rubbing his hand up and down Mrs J's back while whispering to her and kissing her forehead in between words. Its kind of sweet and grounding in this time of crisis.

I look away from the caring couple, feeling like I'm invading their privacy. I focus my attention back on the flames in the fire place. It's so mesmerising, the way they dance around and flicker and occasionally give off a small pop or crackle.

I don't know how much longer we all sit or stand around waiting for some sort of news, good or bad. Every now and then Ana squeezes my hand and I can only imagine what must be going through her head right now. She loves Christian so damn much, it's so obvious to see. It's almost like he's her life support and without him she's just a shell of the person she was before the news.

I'm ripped from my thoughts but Grace gasping and shrieking. "Christian!"

Ana and I whip our heads round to the entrance of the apartment, to where Grace is running. To where my brother is standing looking like utter shit. He drops his jacket just in time to catch his mom as she throws her arms around his neck, covering him in kisses.

Christian looks confused as hell. "Mom?" He asks looking down at her.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Grace whispers. "I died a thousand deaths today."

Seeing the family flock around Christian, I can't help but feel out of place. I don't belong here. I leave my place on the couch as everyone fusses around my brother and quietly make my way to my room. I stand by the vast window looking out over the cityscape. This view always relaxes me for some reason. Gives me a chance to think about my brother.

I'm so glad he's alive and unharmed. Don't get me wrong, he looks like crap but it doesn't take a genius to figure out there must have been a malfunction with Charlie Tango.

After last night, I just feel numb about everything. I want to go back downstairs and hug my brother and tell him I love him, because I do. I want to thank him for everything because even though I have thanked him, I feel like I need to thank him more.

I decide to change into sweatpants and a long sleeve tee so I can jump straight into bed. I don't know how long I sit on my bed for playing on my cell, a half hour maybe.

"Samantha?" A strange voice breaks me from my thoughts.

I turn around to see the young girl that was with Grace before. She gives me a weak smile and steps a little closer to me.

"Christian is wondering where you are." She tells me quietly.

"Um, who are you?" I ask her with a little hesitation. I don't want to sound rude.

She gives a tiny laugh. "I'm so sorry. In all this chaos, I've neglected to introduce myself. I'm Mia Grey, Christian's younger sister. Or should I say, other younger sister."

Oh damn, how didn't I realise. "It's nice to finally meet you Miss Grey."

"Oh really Samantha, call me Mia. Miss grey makes me sound old." She tells me with a wave of her hand. "Come downstairs, our darling brother wants to see you."

I can't help but bite my lip and run a hand through my hair. As I do, Mia smiles affectionately at me and laughs again.

"Wh-what's funny?" I ask her nervously.

"You. You're just like a smaller version of Christian."

"Hardly." I mumble.

"No, I'm serious Samantha. You're just like him. Everyone sees it except you two. Come downstairs. Don't go thinking you're not wanted or you don't belong. You belong. Come on." She tells me in a no nonsense tone.

I don't know what to say. How does she know that I feel like I don't belong?

"Don't think about it. Come on."

What harm could it do?

. . .

"Samantha, sweetheart, come and meet the rest of the family." Grace says as I reach the bottom of the stairs.

She's holding her hand out to me and I can see that she's not quite sure if I'll take it or not. I do and she smiles, leading me back over to the couch where Ana and Christian are sat with three guys and a blonde woman. I guess Christian's plan of me meeting the family actually came true.

"Samantha, this is my husband Carrick and you've already met our daughter Mia." Grace introduces the older, kind looking man to me.

"Nice to meet you Mr Grey." I mumble quietly.

"This is Elliott and his partner Kate." Grace continues to the younger man and the blonde.

I simply nod and smile to them both.

"And you already know me." Mia speaks up as she bounds towards me and tries to hug me.

I break the contact with Grace and stumble backwards out of Mia's reach. She frowns at me and pouts slightly.

"I-I'm sorry." I mutter to her, focusing on the floor.

"Mia, not yet." Christian tells her. "Sam, come here."

I do as I'm told and make my way over to Christian, standing just in front of him without looking at him. My father taught me pretty fucking well to not speak or look at someone until spoken to. It's something I've forgotten since being here and it's about time I put it back into practice.

"Hey," Christian whispers to me. "You okay?"

I can't help but smile. His question of concern is enough to remind me that he's not my father and he cares about me and I about him.

"You're seriously asking me if I'm okay after you dang nearly died in a helicopter crash?" I ask him in disbelieve.

He stares at me and for a second I regret speaking out of turn but my worry quickly fades when he cracks a smile and laughs followed by the rest of the family.

"I'm fine Chris. Are you?" I ask him, knowing he hates the nickname I use but also knowing that he's probably too tired to say anything about it. My answer is a lie but whatever. He's got bigger concerns right now.

"I'm fine." He repeats, but I can tell he's also lying. I don't question him though, it's not my place to. "Sit." He pats the space next to him and I do as I'm told.

"Um, I'm really glad you didn't die." I mumble to him quietly hoping no one else would hear me.

Christian smiles and shoulder bumps me which is something I never thought he'd do for some reason. "I am too." He tells me just as quietly.

"Okay, so now you're alive and all," Mia states, bouncing in on the couch. "We have a double party yo plan for!" She squeals excitedly.

"Party? For what?" I ask.

"For your birthday, silly. Christian's too." Mia says as if its the most stupid question anyone could ask.

"No. No, no, no. I don't need a party." I tell them all. Seriously, I don't need a party.

"Nonsense Samantha." Carrick speaks up. "It's your first birthday with your family and we are going to celebrate."

I look to Christian for help in this sticky situation. "Oh no. Don't look at me for help. If I have to have a party, so do you. Welcome to the family." He says with a boyish grin.

Dammit.

 **So there you have it. The next chapter will be the birthday party and stuff.**

 **Sorry if it sucks. I've literally written this in one whole go so there's probably errors but meh.**

 **Reviews are welcome. I'll try not to leave it so long next time.**

 **Peace**

 **Michael**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright y'all.**

 **First off, thanks y'all so much for all the favs, follows and reviews as well. Nearly 9000 views is just, it's amazing and I'm having a super hard time lately with things so it just helps so much to see you guys are enjoying this.**

 **Secondly, I know I said this chapter was going to be the birthday celebrations, but I just had this need and want to get some Sam and Christian interaction in there when they're not surrounded by the rest of the family or Ana. I just, I dunno, I felt like they haven't had any alone time since she came into his life and I felt it important to show the relationship they have developed already. I know a few people might say that Christian would never be like that with her, but that's how I've decided to do it so, there we go. Hate all you want ;)**

 **Okay, sorry for rambling! I really, really hope you enjoy it and please keep an open mind about their relationship.**

 **Samantha's POV**

I can hear music. No, I can hear a piano. I sit up in the vast bed that I've now excepted as mine and look around at the dark room, lit only by the moonlight trickling through the huge windows. The clouds silently drifting in front of the moon cause patterned and shadows on the walls and floor and it's just so peaceful.

I check my cell phone for the time and to no surprise at all, it's stupidly early. 3:49am. Wonderful. I sigh and go to lay back down to try and get some more sleep, but stop half way down when my stomach growls angrily at me. Guess its time for something to eat then.

Living with my father, I kind of got used to being hungry and it never really effected me too much. Now I have my lil Beans to take care of as well, I can't ignore the increasing hunger that I've developed since they were made.

Swinging my legs out of bed and suffering to the edge so I can stand up, I don't bother with pants because who the hell actually likes wearing pants. So I pad across my room barefoot in just a baggy long sleeve tee shirt, that I'm pretty sure belonged to Christian before I got my hands on it, and girl boxers. You'd think that with this place being so damn big, it'd be freezing all the time but it isn't. Not for me anyway I'm use to the cold.

Once I get downstairs I see the source of the music. What I originally thought was coming from a radio or the TV, is actually coming from the grand piano where Christian is sat playing. He's wearing pyjama pants but his top half is bare, his eyes are closed and his fingers move over the keys in such an effortless way.

I silently walk over to the kitchen and open the fridge, trying my hardest not to disturb him. I'm so dang hungry and hopefully Mrs J has some left overs in here. I know she won't be working this weekend so usually so leaves something. Christian plays beautifully and I don't want it to end. Its like having my own personal performance but I know it's not for me.

"Samantha?" I hear my voice float across the wide open space and the music unfortunately stops.

"Uh, yeah." I clear my throat because it comes out in a croak. "Sorry, I uh, I didn't mean to disturb you or stop you playing. Sorry."

He stands up, closing the lid over the keys and strolls over to me, looking tired with dark circles under his eyes, which to be honest, I'm not surprised are there. He was in a freaking helicopter crash after all. It's hard to believe we all thought he was dead less then twelve hours ago.

"Would you like some tea?" He asks me quietly, almost like he's too nervous to ask or if he talks louder he thinks he'll wake people up, which is kinda funny given the size of this place. I can't help the laugh that escapes my throat at his question. "What're you laughing at?" He asks with a small frown.

I bite my lip and run my hand through my hair, knowing that I shouldn't have laughed at him because it's totally rude. "I didn't take you for the tea type of guy." I tell him truthfully but my voice is quieter this time.

He smiles which puts me slightly at ease. "I'm not. But Ana loves it and it helps calm her." He pauses, looking down like he wants to say something else.

When he looks down, I see his eyes stop and fixate on my leg. Not in a creepy, checking me out, way. Ew, no. He's my brother, remember? I'm standing side on to him and I know he can see the scars and welts on my thighs. He can only see a few of them thankfully, the rest disappear underneath the hem of the huge tee shirt. He clenches his jaw and swallows, not looking away.

"Chris, I'm fine." I tell him quietly, using the name I know he hates in an attempt to make him at least smile.

His head snaps back up, his jaw still clenched and his eyes are burning with anger and hate, that I know damn well isn't directed at me, but our father. I have the sudden urge to run upstairs and cover myself up from head to toe, not because I'm ashamed or embarrassed, but because of how badly this is effecting my big brother. "I-I'm okay. I promise." I internally curse myself as I stutter my answer, giving away some of the fear.

His hand goes up to his hair and he forces out a breath. "I just," He pauses and shakes his head, closing his eyes. "I hate it. You're so young, all you should have experienced is love and care and happiness, but you've already faced so much in such a short time. Any adult would have crumpled at the things you've faced, but you just carry on. I hate that you had to go through that alone. I hate that he, that pathetic excuse for a human, did that to you when his one job in life is to protect you and keep you safe from harm. Yet that bastard was the harm."

I think it's the most I've ever heard him say and it hurts me that him seeing the marks on my body have such a huge effect on him. My eyes instinctively go the burns on his chest which I know he got them early on in life. There's not a snowballs chance in hell he got them when he was with Grace and Carrick and I know he was with from when he was like three or four.

I hate that something awful happened to him too. No one should ever have to suffer from something like that, ever. Ana's right, Christian and I are both pretty fucked up. Maybe that's why we got on so well from the start when we didn't even know each other. We understand each other better then others ever will. It's sad, depressing and heartbreaking that we have such a disturbing connection, but at least we don't have to talk about it. He knows, I know, that should be enough for now.

"Looks like that's another thing we both have in common." I whisper, still not talking my eyes off his faded but still visible scars. I hate them, they remind me of my own.

He follows my gaze to his chest and he freezes. Then he looks back up and gives me a crooked half smile that's no where near genuine. "How about that tea?" He asks and his voice is a little husk, like it's holding in so much emotion that's just dying to climb up his throat and burst out at me.

"How about a hot chocolate?" I ask him nervously with a grin.

He laughs and shakes his head again but not in a bad way. "Go and sit down. I'll make you one and bring it over. Toast as well?" He says as he goes about pulling things out o fate cupboards for our drinks.

"Sure." I could eat some toast. I continue to stand there and watch my big brother. "How do you know how to make hot chocolate?" I think out loud to him.

He snorts out a laugh that is totally not CEO of Greys Enterprises Christian, but it's the care free, boyish, big brother Christian, that I haven't seen enough of yet. "You're aware I grew up with Mia, right? I had to know how to make perfect hot chocolate, she didn't give me much choice."

I laugh as well and leave the kitchen to sit on the huge couch. I have to tuck my legs under my butt so I can sit comfortably because the couch is so deep, my feet dangle off the edge. Plus this way, I can pretty much wrap the tee shirt over my knees so I'm mostly covered.

I still can't believe how much my life has changed. It feels like just yesterday I was laying on a motel floor with my father screaming at me for one reason or another. Now look at me. I'm sat in a ridiculously large apartment, on a stupidly expensive, over sized couch, wearing a designer tee shirt, while my billionaire big brother makes me hot chocolate not even twelve hours after his personal helicopter crashed with him in it.

I burst out laughing at my own analysis. Oh god, this has got to be some sort of dream or reality show.

"What's so funny?" Christian asks as he saunters over with a tray.

"This. Us. Life." I laugh and sigh. "Everything."

He sets the tray down on the table in front of the couch and slumps down next to me like a teenager. "Are you delirious?" He asks with all seriousness.

I can't help myself when I slap his arm and he bursts out laughing, not just a chuckle, a full blown laugh.

"I was kidding!" He laughs out.

"You're such an ass Christian Grey!" I shout and laugh as I slap his arm again.

He gives me a look that I can only associate with my father, our father and it strikes fear into me. I immediately move away from him so I'm pressed against to arm of the couch and look down. I went too far.

"I-I'm sorry." I mumble without looking up. I know when not to make eye contact. I deserve I smack or something, I shouldn't have cursed at him like that. I've no right to even think about saying such a thing to him.

"Hey," He says quietly but it still makes me jump. I don't blame him if he's mad. "Look at me Samantha, please."

I do as I'm told and lift my head looking up to see pain in his eyes. My fathers eyes. Oh god, he's mad.

"I'm not mad, I promise. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not him." He tells me slowly and quietly making sure the words sink in. "Okay?"

I nod and don't look away from him. He's know he's not my father. He's not him. He'd never hurt me, even if I deserved it.

"And you're right." He states after a few beats of silence.

"A-about what?" I stutter, still feeling a little on edge but definitely not scared of him.

"I am an ass." He says with a huge grin. "Eat your toast."

He's so demanding and he's so fussy about food, but I don't mind. He hands me a steaming cup of chocolatey goodness and I smile at the little peak of whipped cream covered in tiny marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles. He also rests the plate of buttered toast on his knee closest to me and takes a piece, biting off the corner.

We sit in silence for I don't know how long drinking our hot drinks and finishing off the toast.. I've never tasted anything so delicious as the hot chocolate in all my short life. My first ever hot chocolate is damn good one.

I don't think I'll ever get over my past and that scares me beyond believe. I don't want to be always scared of things and people. What sort of relationship am I going to be able have with my brother if I can't even have a laugh with him without thinking he's going to beat me? And all because he has the same freaking eyes as my father.

"Samantha, don't think so much about it." Christian tells me.

"Sorry." I mumble, taking a sip from my hot chocolate.

"Don't be sorry, just don't think too much. He's never going to get to hurt you again, okay?" He reassures me with a half smile. How does he know that's what I'm thinking about?

"Okay."

Another few minutes pass by before Christian clears his throat and speaks up again.I look up to him and see him watching me.

"Samantha?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday." He smiles, takes my hand and gives it a squeeze before releasing it.

That's the only display of affection he feels he can give me because otherwise I'd probably freak out. I'm so grateful for him respecting that.

"Same to you big brother." I mumble to him. "Um, stand up."

He hesitates and frowns but does as I've asked. I stand up as well and force out a breath. Here goes nothing.

"I wanna try something."

 **Anastasia's POV**

Waking up to an empty bed after nearly loosing Christian yesterday is not the nicest feeling in the world. In fact it's one of the worst feelings in the world. I know, I hope, he's not gone far, but even still I don't like it. Last night was, special, different. I've never known him to be so loving and it just makes me fall in love with him even more.

I hear a burst of laughter from somewhere in the apartment and it brings a small smile to my lips. I've seen a completely different side to Christian grow and develop since Samantha has come into his life. I know he loves his family, especially Mia, but there's something else there when he looks at and is around Sam. The love almost radiates off of him but there's also a lot of anger that isn't directed at her, but more at her past and the things she's at to go through.

I know for certain if he could go back in time and save her from the hands of her father when she was younger, he would do it without any hesitation. I also know that if he could go through all of that instead of her, he would as well. He'd do it a thousand times if it meant she didn't have to suffer.

There's a connection between those two, and I don't know what it is, but it's so obvious and so beautiful to see. Everyone saw it last night when we sat down around the couch after he came back in and after Grace released him from her arms. He scanned the group of people all looking at him with relieve and happiness plastered on their faces and he immediately asked where Samantha was and asked if she was okay.

I love him so much and seeing him with her brings so much joy to everyone that gets to witness their relationship. I miss him.

I decide to go and look for him, because I just want to be in his arms right now after last night. I leave the bed and pull on a button down shirt of his, not bothering with anything else because he's my fiancé, and leave the room.

I can hear them talking quietly before I see them, their voices drifting through the open space. I peek around the corner to see both Samantha and Christian sitting on the couch, him topless, her bottomless.

They look like they've lived together their whole lives and are comfortable being uncovered in front of each other because they're siblings. I know Christian hates his scars and I know Samantha usually hides hers because she's afraid of people seeing them and asking questions. But sitting together they just seem content, connected, knowing that neither one is going to stare or ask questions because they both know what each other have suffered without having to ask.

"Stand up." I hear Samantha say to Christian.

He frowns but stands like he's been asked.

Samantha huffs out a breath and speaks up again. "I wanna try something."

She hesitates slightly, looking unsure, before slowly reaching out and wrapping her shaking arms around Christian's middle. He, in return after a few stunned seconds, wraps his arms around her shoulders.

It's the most awkward hug I've ever seen in my entire life, neither of them like being touched, but both of them making this monumental effort for a bit of comfort. No matter how awkward, he still brings a smile to my lips and a tear to my eye. I can see in their faces that they're both somewhat uncomfortable and holding their breath and it makes me wonder why on earth they're doing this.

They're frozen there for a few more seconds before Samantha pulls away. She steps back and clears her throat but doesn't say anything like she's scared to do anything else.

"Why did you do that?" Christian asks, his voice hoarse and quiet. He's emotional but he's trying to hide it like a typical man.

"I-I've never been hugged before. Dad never hugged me, he hated me. The only time he touched me in any way was to beat me and I, I dunno. I just, I thought you're the best person to hug 'cause like, you know about not liking being touched and, I dunno, I just, I dunno. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry." She rambles and runs both hands through her hair making her look even more like him.

The first five words of that rant break my heart. She's never been hugged before and she's sixteen years old today. I hate her father and I don't even know the man.

"It's okay. Don't apologise for hugging me." Christian says, trying to keep his voice calm but I know he's seething with anger about what she's just said. "Why don't you go try and get a couple hours sleep? We've got a big day ahead of us and I know Mia is ridiculously excited already about it." He says with a small smile.

"Do we have to have a party? I mean like, I'm super grateful that your family want to do something so huge for me but, I don't like a fuss. I'll be the centre of attention and I don't know if I can handle that. I'm not so good with that sorta thing." She looks so young watching Christian's face with tired eyes.

"Firstly, they're our family. You're part of it too now. and we'll see if we can figure something out. Go on to bed."

She smiles, yawns and heads towards me. When she sees me her face reddens and she stops.

"H-How much did you hear and see?" She asks as her blush deepens.

"None at all." I tell her with a smile.

She knows I'm lying but just smiles and doesn't say anything else, heading on upstairs. I wait a few seconds until I hear her door click closed and then I go out to see Christian. He's sitting with his elbows on his knees and his hands in his unruly hair.

"Christian." I murmur to him.

He lifts his head to look at me and I'm shocked to see his eyes glistening with tears. He looks back down but holds his hand out to me. I almost run over to him and take his hand, settling on the couch space next to him.

"It's so wrong." He mumbles. "How can she be sixteen and only just have had her first hug?"

I don't know what to say. He's right, it's so wrong. "At least she doesn't have to go any longer without one." It's the only thing I can think off.

"I hate him." Christian grits out.

"I know baby, I do too. I think we all do." I give his shaking hand a squeeze and stand up. "Come on, I want a shower and I want you to join me."

His head snaps up and he stares at me, his eyes filled with something completely different now. There's no more anger there, no more hate, it's just pure lust and I love seeing it.

 **Okay so what do y'all think? I personally love the connection that they have developed and I just hope you guys and girls do too.**

 **Lemme know what you think.**

 **Thanks again.**

 **Peace**

 **Michael**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so, I know I only updated a couple days ago, but I was able to write this up pretty quickly and get it out there today so I thought why not.**

 **This is some of the birthday celebrations that we see and it's mostly away from Christian and Anastasia so you get to see how the rest of the family are around poor lil messed up Samantha. I've written Mia how I pictured her when I was reading the books, not how she is in the movie. I always thought she'd be a bit like Alice from Twilight but that might just be me.**

 **Also, I feel like I have to explain this. I'm having a really hard time lately, I think I mentioned it last chapter as well, but basically I'm not well and I'm having to deal with a lot things mental health wise. I know that covers a huge range of things but the reason I'm telling you guys is because I'm not able to fully read over my chapters for grammatical errors because some of them, like this one, are not great for me. So y'all will just have to deal with it I'm afraid. It's a struggle enough to write them in the first place and I just hope they make sense.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Samantha's POV**

 _"_ _Bitch get the fuck up." Someone kicks my shoulder and it shocks me out of my slumber. I open my eyes to see grey ones peering down at me filled with hate and anger._

 _"_ _Dad? What the hell are you doing here?" I ask confused. I thought I was with Christian in his apartment. How the hell is dad here?_

 _He back hands me round the face snapping my head sideways."Don't you talk to me like that you filthy piece of shit! Go and make me some breakfast. Now!" He walks away and I hear him grumbling a string of curse words directed at me._

 _I jump up from the floor were I've been sleeping, not the huge bed I thought I was in, and run to the little make shift kitchen in our disgusting motel room. Maybe it was all a dream. Maybe I don't have a billionaire brother with a really nice girlfriend and an awesome family. Maybe I'm loosing my mind. Wouldn't be surprised._

 _The kitchen consists of a hot plate/microwave combination and a kettle, nothing else. There's no need for anything else when we cook barely anything here and when I say we, I mean me. I don't even think dad knows how to cook anything._

 _I turn on the hot plate and look at the germ breeding frying pan. Ugh, I am so glad I'm not allowed to eat while my dad's awake. I force open the handleless mini fridge to see an empty bacon packet, an empty egg box and nothing else. Oh shit, I forgot to go shopping. I say shopping, I mean thieving and shop lifting. There's no way dad would trust me with his money to buy his food, he'd rather I risk getting a criminal record so he can eat._

 _I close the fridge quietly and swallow, knowing full well I'm going to get at least a slap and yelled at if I'm lucky. If not, it'll be so much worse. I slowly walk over to the where my dad is sat on the busted up couch. I clear my throat and he just looks at me like I'm a piece of dirt, sparks up a cigarette and blows a stream of smoke in my face. I try to stop myself from coughing because he'll love to see me suffer, but it's no good. He just sits there and laughs at me as I splutter a cough and fumble around on the floor for my asthma pump._

 _Once I've taken it and I'm slumped against the wall almost breathing again he says, "Why aren't you making my breakfast bitch?"_

 _He never uses my actual name. Says he hates but I'm pretty sure he named me since my mother died when I was born. He truly hates me. He hates everything about me and everything I do. And I hate that I'm only here because he didn't want to wear a fucking condom._

 _"_ _Um, well we, uh, we don't have anything to make breakfast with." I mumble._

 _"_ _I thought you were supposed to go out and get food last night." He says to me, still smoking, still not looking at me._

 _I can feel it building. He seems calm, anyone else would think he doesn't care but I can feel his anger building up. Its like when animals know a hurricane or an earthquake is coming. They run and hide, it's what I feel like doing every time I see him like this. A storm is brewing._

 _"_ _I-I was going to, b-but I fell asleep." I barely whisper, standing up so my body isn't in kicking range. I press myself into the wall wishing it would just swallow me whole._

 _His head snaps up and stares at me with anger seeping from the look he's giving me. "What?" he snaps, spit flying from his mouth._

 _"_ _I-I fell asleep." I whisper again, not looking at him. I know better then to look at him when he's pissed at me. If I look at him, I'll be looking through a swollen up eye for weeks_

 _He stands up, wobbles over to me stands there towering over me. I try to sink back further but it's no good. "You fell asleep." He spits through gritted teeth._

 _"_ _I've been up for three day st-." I protest but he slaps me across the face harder then last time and I fall to the floor._

 _If I get up he'll think I'm trying to stand up to him. If I stay down he'll say I'm a pussy and probably kick the crap out of me. Honestly I sometimes why I'm even still alive, it's not worth it sometimes._

 _"_ _Don't you dare talk back to me bitch!" he shouts at me._

 _He grabs me under the chin and pulls me up putting a stupid amount of pressure on my jaw and I know it's going to bruise or maybe even break. He pushes me up against the wall with his hand wrapping around my throat and lifts me up so my feet are barely touching the floor. It's not the first time this has happened, but the last time, I don't remember what happened afterwards._

 _"_ _You fell asleep." He says again, shaking his head in disbelieve._

 _I could get drunk from the smell of alcohol on his breath alone, I wouldn't even have to touch a drop of it myself. "Dad, I-I'm sorry." I choke out._

 _My throat is burning from the struggle to suck in the much needed oxygen. This is bad, this is gonna end badly._

 _"_ _That's all you ever fucking say. I'm sorry." He mimics. "Let's see how fucking sorry you really are."_

 _He holds up his cigarette with a terrifying smirk on his lips and a glint in his eyes that I know all too well. He slowly brings the cigarette closer to my face._

 _"_ _No dad, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I whimper. "Daddy please don't! I'm sorry, please." I start screaming at him, begging him not to do it, my voice coming out all high and scratchy from the grip around my throat._

 _"_ _Fuck you, bitch." He hisses bring the cigarette so close I can feel the heat coming off of it._

 _I know he's going to do it. He's only hesitating because he's trying to freak me out more then I am. I wish he would just do it and get it out the way. The suspense is almost worse then the actually burning. I choke out a sob, closing my eyes when his grip on my throat tightens. Before I can feel the horrendous burn of the cigarette on my face I pass out._

I wake up gasping for air and coughing like someone pulled from the sea with lungs full of suffocating water.

"Hey, hey, hey, you're okay Samantha. You're okay." A familiar deep voice breaks through the fear that I feel is engulfing me and it's almost like an anchor pulling me back.

I can see stars in front of my eyes almost like I really was struggling to get my breath, like I really was being choked.

"Here." The same voice as before presses something into my hand. My asthma pump.

I close my eyes and use it once, use it twice and then try to relax. I'm shaking, I'm sweating, I'm crying. I feel like shit.

"You okay?" The voice calls out and makes me jump sightly.

Opening my eyes I'm confronted with a half buttoned smart shirt and an undone tie.

"Hey, answer me Samantha. Are you okay?" The shirt clad person speaks up and it's only now that I realise its Christian. Why is it always Christian that sees me like this?

I can only nod my head to him, still not able to get my voice out.

"Another nightmare?" He asks, his voice laced with sympathy and concern and maybe even anger. Again I only nod. "Your father or him?"

I swallow and look my big brother in the face at the same eyes from the nightmare. "Dad." I whisper out. Why do I feel like I've actually been choked? "Did I scream?"

He shakes his head and offers me a small smile. "Mia came in to wake you up so she could give you your birthday gift. She found you crying and came to get me." He explains quietly, his eyes flashing to my doorway.

I follow his gaze to see Mia stood watching me. She looks shocked, sad, a hand covering her mouth like she's physically stopping herself from speaking. I feel my face redden but she just offers me a small smile.

"Happy birthday Sam." She says quietly before leaving and going downstairs.

"Is she mad?" I ask my now standing brother.

He's finishing with buttoning up his shirt and tidying his tie. I guess Mia caught him half way through getting dressed. He frowns and looks down at me.

"No, of course not. She's just worried about you. We all are." He then sits back down on the bed and sighs. "Samantha, we need to talk about you seeing Flynn on a more regular basis. I think he could really help you."

"But I've always had these nightmares."

"Yes, I know. But," He pauses and sighs again. "I was trying to wake you for what felt like hours. I know it was only minutes, but I couldn't wake you up. It was worse that it has been before. To be honest, it's scary to see. I don't want you to have to go through that."

Well fuck.

"Samantha, I think it's maybe best to see Flynn." Christian tells me quietly, like he's talking to a scared child. "I've booked you in for tomorrow, I've an appointment as well so we can go together."

"What if I can't be fixed?" It's something I've always worried about but only just now voiced it.

"It's not a case of being fixed by someone else. It's a case of having someone help you figure out how to fix yourself. Flynn can help, I can help and the rest of the family can help too. We'll sort it out. But for now, we just have to get through the day. Mia is probably bouncing off the walls downstairs waiting for you." He says with a chuckle.

"Okay." I bite my lip and think over what he's just said. He's going to help fix me. "You're not giving up on me?" I ask nervously.

"Absolutely not. No." He looks offended that I would think something like that. But I have to ask.

"Thank you. Um, I'm gonna shower. Can you tell Mia I'll be down in like twenty minutes?"

"Sure. Samantha, don't think too much about things. We'll sort it all out."

With that Christian smiles and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. I feel awful. But like he said, I can't think too much about things. It'll just ruin today. My first birthday that I actually get to celebrate with people that I think might actually love me.

. . .

"Uh, I don't have any money for shopping." I mumble out to the bouncing Mia.

She has a huge smile on her face is ridiculously excited about my birthday gift from her. Mia's birthday gift to me is shopping. I didn't even know that could be a gift but I guess it can. She said she's always wanted a little sister to dress up and style in outfits. I think I've just become that little sister.

"Oh you don't need money, silly. It's a gift! It's on me." She beams a smile and bounces on the balls of her feet.

"Mia, go easy on her." Christian grumbles. "You're too full on sometimes."

Mia gasps dramatically and I can't help but smile at her mock hurt. "I am not too full on Christian Trevelyan Grey!"

He smiles and shakes his head. "Just take it easy." He warns. "Sam, have a nice time."

"Thanks. Um, you too." I give him a smiles and before I know it Mia grabs my hand and is dragging me out to the foyer.

. . .

"Okay so first off all I think we need to get you an outfit for tonight and then after that we can go and grab a coffee because styling a new wardrobe is so tiring but so much fun. Then after that we can go to the salon and get you hair done so you'll look fabulous. And than maybe and mani pedi as well. It'll all be amazing and you'll love it!" Mia rambles as we pull into a huge parking lot. I'm guessing we're at the mall, I dunno.

"Uh, what's a mani pedi?" It sounds terrifying. We climb out of the car and start walking towards a huge building.

She turns to me with the same shocked expression as she had when she looked at Christian earlier but this time it was genuine shock. "I've got so much to teach you and so little time." She mumbles and she actually looks like she might cry.

"You've got plenty of time. I ain't going anywhere." I tell her with a half smile. It's true, I'm not. Not unless they make me anyway.

She looks at me as if she's trying to figure something out. Then she smiles and quietly laughs. "You're so much like Christian." She doesn't elaborate any further, she just takes my hand again and drags me towards the shops.

"You're quite a tomboy, aren't you?" She asks curiously as we walk.

"I guess. I don't really know."

"Well what do you like wearing?"

"Jeans, tees, plain button downs, hoodies, high top sne-."

"You're totally a tomboy." She interrupts with a giggle.

"Is that a bad thing?" Seriously, I didn't think what I wear would be a bad thing but I guess it might be.

"No, of course not. Do you like dresses and heels?" She asks curiously.

I snort out a laugh. "Hell no. No thank you. And no make up, I don't understand that stuff, especially girls that are hella beautiful and then cover themselves in that shit." I ramble on, looking around at all the shops surrounding us. This place is a little overwhelming to say the least.

I notice Mia give me a sideways look, one that I can't really figure out. "What?"

"Nothing. Come on, I know a place that does amazing jeans that I think would look great on you."

. . .

Oh. My. Gosh. I've never been so tired in all my life. I've never worn so many clothes in all my life. I mean, this is all just crazy.

I've tried on so many clothes that Mia has pulled off of racks without asking if I like them and she's sat outside the changing room while I try them all on and then once she's seen them all, she'll tell me a yes or no. She couldn't decide on so many things so she's just bought me pretty much everything I've tried on. She's spent hundreds of dollars already.

"Sam?" Mia's voice pulls me back out of my brain freeze thinking about all the clothes we have in the bags around the small table we're sat at. "What would you like to drink?"

"Uh, just a water please."

She sighs and saunters over to the barista behind a huge counter. We're in a place called Starbucks I think, apparently they do the best drinks. I'm still in shock.

I love Mia, I decided that about thirty seconds into our shopping frenzy. She's very demanding and if she wants you to wear something, you better damn wear it. But she's lovely and caring and she's doing it because this is her way of showing me that she loves me and wants me to be her little sister.

She's bought me two pairs of jeans, one for tonight and one in case I change my mind tonight, which is very unlikely but she said they both look amazing on me so she had to get them for me. I've got so many tops, plain button downs, long sleeve tees, tank tops for under the button downs.

She said she's a little down about no being able to buy me dresses and skirts and go for makeovers and things, but she's going to make me 'the sexiest damn tomboy out there'. Her words, not mine. The thought of being sexy just isn't even a thing for me. I'm far from it. I've goofy and nerdy and a total klutz and I'm the least attractive person out there. But whatever, she's having fun so I'm going to let her.

"Samantha Grey, where's your head at?" Mia calls out to me waving a hand in front of my face.

She reaches over and places a bottle of water and a steaming cup in front of me.

"Sorry, zoned out." Then what she said registers with me. "Did you just call me Samantha Grey?"

She takes a sip from her drink, pretty sure it's some fancy coffee, and nods her head. "Yes. You're part of our family now Sam, it's only fitting that you have our name too." She smiles but I can tell she's now a little unsure about what she's said. "I got you a hot chocolate. Ana said you like it."

"You spoke to Ana?" I immediately feel my face burn up. So she did see me and Christian this morning. Dammit, I wonder if she saw our hug.

"I did. This morning before I," She falters and looks away from me. "Before I came to wake you up."

Shit. "Yeah, about that. I'm fine you know? Just a nightmare. Nothing major. Sorry you saw it." I mumble.

"Sam, you don't need to apologise for your past." Mia tells me quietly, reaching over the table and taking my hand. "Your past is behind you but it's still bound to effect you. I just, I hope you know that you're not going back to him. Okay? We'll do what we can to keep you here. Daddy's a damn good lawyer, we'll figure it all out."

I stop half way to tasting my hot chocolate. "Carrick's a lawyer?"

"One of the best. Christian and him are working to get custody taken away from your father so mom and daddy can adopt you." She blurts out as she takes another sip from her drink.

Holy shit. What the fuck? Since when is Christian trying to get me adopted.

"I guess you didn't know about that." Mia says quietly. "Look Sam, it's probably best if I just shut my mouth and you speak with Christian later. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, i-it's fine. Uh, I need to use the bathroom." I mumble before I bolt out of my seat.

This is unbelievable. This is crazy. Grace and Carrick want to adopt me? There's no way that's going to work. There's no way dad will let them. He hates me and kicked me out but he'd never do anything that would make me happy. He'll never let me stay here.

I can't let them do this. It they get on the wrong side of my father, oh god, it's all going to end so badly. I can't let them do that. I've gotta do what I do best. I've gotta run.

 **Okay so little cliff hanger but y'all will just have to bare with me. I'm on a freaking roll with this story guys and girls.**

 **I'd also like to say a very special, very public thank you to Cindra. Your reviews are always positive and always help me with I feel like I've written an awful chapter. Thank you so very much for your support. It means more to me then I can say.**

 **Lemme know what you think and thanks y'all so much again. Y'all really mean a lot to me.**

 **Peace**

 **Michael**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright y'all. Someone said something about Sam being a bitch. It's cool, reviews are there for feedback. So I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if I've written Sam like that. That's not how she's meant to be so I'll try and change how I try to explain things. Thanks for pointing it out.**

 **So, I didn't change this to suit, this is how it always goes. I ain't reading over it again for grammar and errors because I've done it so much tonight already and my demons are caught right back up to me.**

 **None of this is spell checked either so sorry bout errors and stuff.**

 **So anyway, hope y'all enjoy.**

 **Third Person POV**

Mia sits in silence scrolling through her Twitter feed on her cell phone and smiling every once in a while at some of her friends tweets, tapping on her phone to retweet them. She's enjoying her shopping spree with her newly appointed baby sister.

Mia had always dreaming of having a little sister but her parents were set to having three children. Once Christian got into trouble at school, her parents were set that three was definitely enough, especially having them all adolescents at the same time.

Choosing a whole new wardrobe for Samantha that isn't just jeans, tee shirts and hoodies. But the girl was set on having just that, so Mia was determined to have her styled perfectly with slim fitting jeans to show off her legs, tight fitting shirts and the plaid shirts that Samantha insisted on. Tee's and plain shirts are fine, Mia could deal with that. But she will get her way when it comes to some new underwear for her new sister.

Comfortable, sexy underwear will help Samantha with her confidence is so many ways, Mia was sure of it. Sam doesn't know that's what's in store for her, but she's here now she can't get away.

Once they've done that she was going to get Samantha to a salon so she can choose her own hair style. Mia grinned at thinking about how good and different her little sister will feel after a good pampering. Christian won't even recognise her when she gets back to Escala tonight.

Samantha should have been back by now. Mia had left it fifteen minutes already and was sure Sam should have been finished by now. She gathered up the bags full of clothes and headed to the restrooms just to make sure she was okay.

 **Samantha's POV**

I absentmindedly scratch my forearm just above my wrist as fear ripples through me I and hold my phone up to my ear. Please be there. Please.

"Hello?" Ana eventually answers her cell phone and I sigh in relief but it comes out in a stutter.

"A-Ana." I blurt out.

"Sam? Are you okay?"

"I c-can't do this." I mumble to her.

"Do what? Samantha, calm down. What can't you do?" Ana's voice is laced with concern and I can hear her fumbling around with something.

"D-dad." I sob.

I can't help it. He'll hurt them. If they try to take me away from him he'll hurt them. He'll hurt me and that's fine but hurting me will hurt them and I can't do that to my new family. I can't.

"Sweetie, your father isn't here. He's never going to hurt you again." Ana promises.

"Tell m-me something." I beg.

"Like what?"

"Anyth-thing."

"Um, okay." She pauses, clearing thinking of something. "I said yes to Christian this morning. We're officially engaged." Even I can tell she's got a smile on her lips. "I'll officially be your sister in law soon. We can gang up on Christian and he can't so no now."

A small, shaky laugh escapes my mouth. "R-rad."

"Samantha?" Mia's voice rings through the bathroom. I see her come around the corner and she gasps when she sees me sitting on the bathroom floor with my knees pulled up sobbing. "Sam what's wrong?" She asks as she almost runs over to me.

"Sam let me speak with Mia." Ana tells me.

I silently hand my cell over to Mia and she stands straight and starts to pace. I don't know what she's saying. I'm not really here. I can't be. This has to be some messed up dream.

My father will rip this new family away from me and he'll be so mad. He'll want to kill me but he won't, he'll keep me alive just so I suffer. Another sob rips through me and I hate it. Why can't I just die?

"Sam?" Mia is now kneeling in front of me. "Come on, we need to go."

"Where?" I'm surprised myself that I don't stutter out my answer like usual.

"Shopping silly." She laughs but its full of nervousness. "I'm not letting that jackass get in the way of me spoiling my only little sister."

She stands up and holds out her hand to me. I look up at her and wait for her to freak out for some reason, but she doesn't. She just stands there, wiggles her fingers and me and smiles again.

I force out a breath, that's easier then I thought it would be, and take her hand letting her pull me up. I felt for sure I was going to freak out on her and I'm not totally convinced that I won't. But her no shit, nonchalant attitude seems to be helping. She's distracting me from thinking about my, shit, thinking about my father.

"Hey, get that asshole out of that head of yours Samantha Grey." Mia snaps, squeezing my hand.

"Yes ma'am." I grumble.

This is how it's going to be and I'm not going to lie, I'm looking forward to it. I'm going to have Mia trying to keep my father out of my head all day and I love her for it. She's the perfect big sister, even if she is a little obsessed with trying to make me 'sexy'.

. . .

"Are you sure? That's a lot to cut off in one go." The guy, Joel, in the salon asks me.

He's super butch, covered in tattoos but is so, so camp. He's so funny and makes me feel super relaxed straight away. I've asked for a pretty short, pixie cut hair style because I hate my hair. I want something that's easy to maintain, easy to style. It's got a little bit of a nature wave to it apparently so Joel says, and he said it'd look amazing on me. But he also thinks I'm making a huge decision.

"Go for it. It'll grow back." I tell him with a shrug.

I've wanted to do things like this for such a long time. I feel like an actual teenager right now. I feel a bit like what I'm supposed to feel like. I'm excited about getting a haircut because for once, I don't have to hack at it myself with blunt stupid school scissors.

Mia said she needed to make a phone call and she was worried that I wouldn't be okay, but I feel fine with this guy. It's weird. And Mia's way of keeping my mind off my father actually freaking works. She just rambles on about things and it makes me laugh and boom, he's gone and I can breathe properly.

"Okay, here goes." Joel seems nervous as hell.

A huge smile spreads as I feel him cut a huge chunk off hair from the back of my head. This is what I need. A change. A huge change, one that will make me feel fresh and new and damn, it's a good feeling.

"Oh my gosh!" Mia's voice comes out in a small shriek and it brings a huge smile onto my lips again. "Samantha!"

"Oh shit, is your girlfriend going to kill me for this?" Joel asks as he steps away with his hands up, scissors in one comb in the other, in the general surrender.

I snap my head up to look at him in the mirror. "What?!" My voice is a squeak. "That's my," Can I say sister? Screw it why not. "She's my sister man, not my girlfriend."

"Samantha Grey, what did you do?" Mia asks in shock. "You have beautiful hair and now its all being cut off."

"It'll grow back Mia, chill." I tell her with a grin.

Joel goes back to cutting huge chunks of hair out and Mia sits down next to me, nervously watching Joel work. I keep watch on his skilful hands in the mirror, not because I don't trust him, but because I'm fascinated to see how it's developing. And because I want to make sure if he moves quickly it doesn't freak me.

"So you two are sisters?" Joel asks with a kind smile, his eyes never leaving my hair.

"Yep. Mom and dad just adopted this one so now we're the perfect family." Mia tells him with a huge, genuine smile but her eyes stay on mine and I can almost see the love radiating off of her.

It's a small lie, I'm not adopted obviously, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Oh that's wonderful! Your parents are incredible people to adopt a child." Joel tells us both. "Shopping spree for the new family member?" He asks looking at all our bags.

"It's Sam's birthday." Mia tells him.

Joel then gasps and stares at me in the mirror. "Well happy birthday chick!" He tells me as he reaches round, takes my hand and places a kiss on my knuckles.

Mia giggles and sits back pulling out her cell phone.

"Thanks Joel." I mumble feeling my cheeks burn up.

"I can't wait to see Christian's face when he sees your hair." Mia tells me with a wink.

Oh shit, he's gonna freak.

. . .

"You're seriously gonna make me try on underwear?" I ask Mia in disbelieve.

Joel finished up with my hair and damn, I love it. It'll take some getting use to but I really love it. I just feel like a totally different person already and all he's done is almost shave my head. It's not quite shaved, but he did use the clippers so I guess that kinda counts, right?

"You need nice underwear to make you feel comfortable and sexy." She tells me like its the most obvious thing in the world.

"Mia, you know I'm only sixteen right? Like just sixteen today."

"I do. What about just some nice bras?"

Oh god, this is going to be awful.

. . .

So we didn't get bras. Some woman said I'd need measuring and stuff and there's not a snowballs chance in hell that I'm going to do that. I don't even like my own body, there's no way I'm going to let a stranger and Mia see it.

We now sat in Mia's car and she's just finished on the phone to Christian. Apparently we're to go straight to Grace and Carrick place for a family meal. I didn't even realise that we'd been shopping all day but Mia still says we weren't in there long enough.

"So here's the plan. We're going to go back to mom and dads and sneak you upstairs. You can get changed in my room. Ripped skinny jeans, white tee, that gorgeous red flannel shirt and the tan boots. What do you think?" She asks she starts up the car and pulls out of the lot.

I bite my lip and run my hand through my newly cut hair. Damn, it feels so weird, it falls through my fingers so my easier. I look so different, not even my own father would recognise me. Maybe that's a good thing.

"Hey, mini Christian, where's your head at?" Mia asks, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking, you think this is too much?" I ask her as she drums her fingers to the song on the radio.

"Hell no."

"You think Christian will be mad?" I ask quietly.

"Sam, he'll love it. He loves you. Nothing you do could make him mad."

My hand goes to my forearm again instinctively. I'm not so sure about that.

. . .

Mia pulls into the drive outside a huge house and kills the engine. Shit, this place is like a hotel. I look around at the other cars in the drive, Christian's R8 and three others. Jeez, someone could steal the R8 alone and still be able to buy a decent sized house with it. The rest, you know what, I don't even want to think about how much all of this worth. This is crazy and I stick out like the poor kid in a mansion, literally.

Before we leave the car I want to make sure Mia knows how grateful I am. She didn't have to do any of this but she has and I love her for it.

"Mia," I start but she holds up her hand.

"No, don't start Sam." She says. "I know what you're thinking. Stop it. You belong. You're part of this family now. I know Christian is your blood brother which means you probably only see him as family but that's fine. He's a package deal. You get him and you get us lot as well."

Shit, that isn't what I meant by all this. There's no way I want her thinking something like that. "Mia I-."

"No." She turns in her seat to look at me this time. "We love you Samantha. I know it's difficult but you have to try and get that through that stubborn skull of yours."

I can't help the smile that plays on my lips. "Uh, I was just gonna thanks for today. You did have to spend all day dragging me around shops but I'm totally grateful for it and I love you for it." I tell her in a rush so she can't interrupt me.

"Oh." Even in the fading light, I can still see the slight blush peeking around her make up. "Well, thank you for being an excellent little sister. Come on."

We both climb out of the car dragging our bags with us and head up to the front door. Before either of us can knock, the door opens and Grace is standing there with a huge, motherly, welcoming smile on her face.

"Samantha, sweetheart, happy birthday." Grace says to me without advancing forward.

"Hey doc." I mumble, placing the bags on the floor.

I take a deep breath and step forward, wrapping my right arm around her middle and giving her a small, one armed, slightly nervous and shaky hug.

I step back after a couple seconds and clear my throat. "Thanks." I mumble, biting my lip as I feel my face burn up.

Her eyes are glistening with tears but she's wearing a huge, face splitting grin. "Oh sweetie, thank you so much."

This morning after I hugged Christian, it was pretty much an experiment. He was my guinea pig, so to speak. If I could hug my equally fucked up brother then I could hug the others, right? I figured I've got to at least try to push my boundaries otherwise I'll just be miserable and lonely and never get a hug because they're all too scared to. So I might as well make the first move, especially if it gets a reaction like Grace.

Grace was always going to be the first person, after Christian, because she saved my live. She's so loving and caring, she deserves one. She's everything I dreamed a mom would be and she's even more than that as well. I love her, I really do.

"Look at you." Grace says with another smile, her eyes gazing over my newly cut hair. "You look wonderful sweetheart."

I can feel the burn in my face increase and I'm pretty sure even the tips of my now showing ears are also glowing. I give her a lopsided smile. "Thanks Grace."

With that she smiles again and heads inside. I pick up the bags but still just stand there. I never thought a hug, a bad hug at that, would have such an effect.

"Come on lil' Christian," Mia grabs my hand and drags me into the house and up the stairs before we can come across anyone else.

Holy shit, the outside of this place doesn't do it any justice at all. This place is huge. I mean like, take Christian's apartment, take four of those, and then build a house around it. This house is still bigger then that. Mia drags me through the house to her room, which surprise surprise, is also huge. And super girly. It looks like a fashion show threw up in here.

"Okay, lets glam you up birthday girl." Mia says, shutting the door behind her.

She starts pulling clothes out of the bags and throwing things on the bed until she's found what she wants. She throws my outfit onto the chair at her desk and the boots on the floor.

"Right, strip." Mia demands as she lies down on her bed and pulls her cell out again.

Is she really expecting me to get changed in front of her?

"Uh." Is all I can say.

"Oh come on Sam, we're both girls." Is all she says.

I shrug to myself and turn around so my back is to her before I pull off my long sleeve tee, throwing it unceremoniously on the floor at my feet. I reach for my brand new, kinda tight but hella comfortable tee but as I do I knock something off the desk.

"Shit, sorry." I mumble, reaching down to pick it up when I hear Mia gasp.

"Sam," She whispers but doesn't say anything else.

She's seen my scars. I know she has. But for some reason, the more people that see them, the less I care about people seeing them. Christian, Grace, Ana, Mrs J and Taylor have all my scars and none of them have judged me or called me fucked up. It eases my nerves a hell of a lot to know that people I love and that love me aren't judging me for how fucked up my body is.

I turn to face my now pale sister from another mister. "Mia, it's nothing."

"Samantha, don't you dare tell me that is nothing." She's pissed. "That," She gestures to my body. "That is," She shakes her head. "I hate him."

"Me too. We all do. Mia, I'm fine. I promise."

She's still pissed off, she's practically shaking. "I just don't understand how that fucker can do such a thing to his dau-."

"Mia can we not make this a big deal? I don't wanna think about him. I don't want you to think about him. He's not worth it. Please? Lets just have a good ending to an already rad as fuck day."

She lets out a huge sigh and shakes her head again. "Fine. But only because I love you and you asked me to."

I sigh as well and continue with getting dressed. When I strip of my baggy jeans I hear Mia gasp again at the scars on my legs but she doesn't say anything this time. Instead I just pull on the ripped jeans she picked out for me.

Doing up the zipper and button, I look down at my legs and sigh. "This ain't gonna work Mia." I tell her, turning to face her.

"Why not?"

I gesture my thighs. The rips in the jeans are on my thighs and my scars are clearly visible. She frowns slightly and sighs again.

"You'll be fine. You look hot as hell. No one is going to notice those." She tells me with a small smile.

I decide not to argue. It's not worth it. Instead I slip on the tan boots and the flannel shirt and then step in front of her full length mirror. Holy. Fuck.

This new style makes me look five years older. I originally thought the jeans were way too tight and showy but now I like how they look. They give me a bit of shape which I never got with sweatpants and baggy tees.

The white tee that I'm wearing is slightly tight around my stomach but loosens off at my chest thank god, not showing off my boobs but also not hiding them. The red flannel shirt is undone and just, I dunno, sets it all off.

I don't look like a homeless twelve year old anymore. I don't look like I'm wearing someone else's clothes. I don't look like my hair has been mauled by some wild animal. I look like me, like the me I should have always been years ago. I look good for once and I feel as good as I look, maybe even better.

"You look amazing." Mia whispers from the bed.

I smile at her in the mirror. "Lets go show the others what a day with you has done to me." I smirk at her.

"Shut up, you love it."

I do.

. . .

"Wait here." Mia says as she squeezes my hand and bounces her the balls of her feet with a huge grin on her face.

We're standing in the foyer outside a door that Mia says leads to some kind of lounge I think. She said everyone would be in there waiting for us so we can get the evening celebrations going.

Turns out when you're part of this family, there's no escaping birthday celebrations. Which is fine, I'm starting to almost feel like I belong. Almost.

Mia goes through the door and I catch a glimpse of the back of Christian. He has his arm around Ana's waist and I can hear them all laughing. God I hope they like this new looking me.

I take a deep breath and step into the room and freeze in the doorway as all the eyes in the room look to me. Not only am I facing Christian's family, there is also a bunch of people I don't know.

"Samantha, good to see you again." Carrick beams a smile and strolls over taking my hand in both of his and giving it a small squeeze. "Happy birthday."

"Uh, thanks Mr Gr- I mean, thanks Carrick." I mumble to him feeling my face burn up for the umpteenth time today.

"Come and meet everyone." He says, stepping away and turning to the freaking huge group.

Crap. Do I have to? I guess I do now I'm here. Shit, I wish someone had warned me. I'm totally underdressed. I'm back to being the poor kid in a room full of rich people.

I look around to see Elliot standing hand in hand with Ana's friend, Kate I think. Mia is standing hand in hand with a guy I don't know. Obviously Christian and Ana, Grace and Carrick are here. And Dr freaking Flynn with his arm around a lady who I guess is maybe his wife. There's two other guys and four other women I have no idea who they are.

There are introductions made and lots of shaking hands with strangers which I'm not gonna lie, it was horrible. But they're all nice and no one asked weird questions.

Flynn smiled and introduced the woman who is in fact his wife. He simply asked how I was and said that I look like I'm doing well, that was it. There was no talk about therapy or the fact that I'm a little fucked up. Okay, a lot fucked up. Whatever. One of the women that I didn't know is Mia's friend Lily. She's kind of comes off as a bitch but maybe she isn't. I don't know yet.

I feel like I've been here for hours but it can't have been longer then twenty minutes at max. I'm getting uncomfortable, agitated. I don't know these people and they keep bumping into me and I don't know if I can deal with this. I need some fresh air or something.

There's some shit tension in here, like you can feel it in the air and I don't know who it's between. It's really screwing up my zen, my must practiced zen.

"Hey, calm down." I hear a quiet voice behind and it scares me half to death.

I whirl around to see Christian standing behind me on his own. "You're freaking out Samantha, you need to calm down." He tells me firmly. "Come on." He leads me through the room and out through a door that leads outside.

It's fully dark and brisk out here but it's nice. It's calming. "I'm sorry." I mumble to him. "I fucked up our party."

He slumps down on one of the chairs out here and I do the same so we're facing each other. "No you didn't. I didn't realise there were going to be that many people." He admits.

"Me either." I let out a long sigh. "They all seem pretty nice though. I dunno about Mia's friend but the rest are cool I guess."

"Lily, she's a bitch." Christian mumbles. I laugh, not ever expecting him to say something like that.

"Yeah I can see that." Then something comes to mind. "Chris, why the hell was our shrink at our birthday party? That's kinda weird."

This time he laughs, not like he did this morning, this time it's guarded like he has something on his mind. "John isn't just our shrink Sam, he's a dear friend of mine."

"A dear friend that knows all your deep dark secrets." I point out.

A tiny frown develops on his face then he nods. "Yes."

"Well best you not piss him off. I can't imagine half the shit he could put to the tabloids about CEO Christian Grey."

He laughs again but doesn't say anything else on the matter. Instead he sighs and looks out into the darkness. There's something really playing on his mind and I don't seeing my big brother all butthurt about something.

"So," He says, turning to look at me again. "One day out with Mia and you turn into a totally different person."

I bite my lip, running a hand through my shockingly short hair and looking down at my outfit. "Do you hate it?" I ask him nervously, really hoping he says no.

"No, of course not. Whose idea was it to cut your hair?"

"Mia's but it was my idea to have this style. I've always felt like I wanted this sort of thing. Jut never been able to before." I finish the sentence with a yawn. "Sorry."

He smiles then and stands up. "Don't be. You've had a long day. Maybe you should rest."

"Yeah I guess. You think your parents have a spare room for me?" I ask with a grin.

He laughs and shakes his head before heading back inside.

I stay sat for a few more minutes just trying to process the day. It's been a crazy day, but an awesome day as well. Maybe this is the start to a new life. My new life. As Samantha Grey. Sounds pretty rad.

. . .

 **Okay you lovely lot. There we have it. Don't y'all go thinking it's going to be smooth sailing from here on out. I assure you, this is just the beginning of a whole other chapter in lil Sam's life.**

 **I know this jumps around a bit but I suck at shopping sprees at stuff so I don't want to write about them. Also I know Sam's reaction to her haircut might seem a bit dramatic but I pulled from experience. When I had my first proper haircut at a barbers after I came out as trans, it was one of the best things in my life because I just felt right. I guess you either get it or you don't.**

 **Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed. Reviews are welcome.**

 **Peace**

 **Michael**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hot diggity dog guys, 12000 views. That's insane. Crazy go nuts crazy insane. Like, damn. Y'all are awesome and have no idea how much it all means to me. Thank y'all so, so much, I can't even explain.**

 **Okay so, I have to warn y'all, this chapter is heavy and potentially triggering to more sensitive readers. I don't want to be responsible for that so if anyone is sensitive to use of weapons, forced nudity, violence, strong curse words or anything like that, please do not read this chapter. I've put the potentially triggering content in** ** _Italics_** **and I'll put a lil like, statement in bold for when it's over so it'll be safe to read from there. So y'all have been warned.**

 **None of this is spellchecked so y'all will just have to deal I'm afraid. It's hard enough to write the first time round, rereading is not good for me right now.**

 **Sounds weird following that warning with this but, hope you enjoy, kinda.**

 **Samantha's POV**

 _We're all in the apartment sat around on the couch. Christian, Ana, Mia, Grace, Mrs J and Taylor and me of course. It's weird, we're like a family unit here but its like I'm standing off to the side watching the others._

 _They're all laughing and joking and it's really nice to see, even if it is a little weird to see Mrs J and Taylor chilling with the rest. I try to move from my place so I can go and join them on the couch because I love them all so why wouldn't I want to join them, but I'm rooted to the floor by something. Huh, that's weird._

 _"_ _Chris?" I call over but its like he doesn't hear me._

 _It's totally weird. Like why would they all ignore me? It's not like I didn't speak loud enough, at least one of them would have heard me if not all of them._

 _Then, as if in slow motion, my father appears. I've no idea where he came from, but he's just there. He smiles at me, his rancid, insane smile and pulls a fucking knife from behind his side._

 _"_ _Dad, what the fuck are you doing?" I ask but he looks like he's looking through me. What the fuck is this?_

 _He doesn't move any further, instead he just stands there, smirking. Then, as if I couldn't be even more freaked out, Jacob appears. He looks fucking terrifying but maybe that's because I remember what he did. He too smiles at me and I feel like I might collapse but I'm still rooted to the spot. He waves at me but in his hand is a small, silver handgun._

 _I can't speak, I can't even breathe straight._

 _Taylor looks up and sees the two new men, a frown creasing up his usually serious face. "Excuse me, who the fuck are you?" He asks, confusion and anger clear in his voice._

 _Jacob spins around, swings the gun up to almost point blank at Taylor's forehead and pulls the trigger. The shot rings out through the room and in my ears, the others on the couch being sprayed with blood as Taylor hits the floor with a sickening thud. Ana and Mia both gasp, their hands going to my mouths. Grace and Mrs J scream, Mrs J standing up._

 _This cannot be happening, there's no way this is happening. This has to be a nightmare. It has to be. But it's all so real._

 _"_ _Shut the fuck up bitch!" My dad yells at Mrs J as she continues to wail._

 _He swings his arm up and across and Mrs J's screams stop dead, her eyes wide and a waterfall of blood pouring down her throat and gushing over her blouse. She makes a heart splitting, gurgling sound as she tries to breathe through the gash in her throat and then falls to floor, sprawled out on top of Taylor._

 _"_ _Dad, stop! Please stop!" I shout, my voice cracking as my fear spills out._

 _Christian stands up and steps forward, catching my dads attention so he's no longer staring down at the crying Mia. "You need to back the fuck away from my family, now." He hisses._

 _Dad lets out a burst of terrifying laughter, lifts the knife so he can examine the blood dripping from it, and then plunges it into Christian's chest. Christian looks down like he can't quite believe he has a knife sticking out of him, then he falls to his knees so his back is against the couch and against one of Ana's legs. She's frozen in place staring up at my father._

 _"_ _Jacob, take the sobbing one and show her a good time. I'll deal with this one." My dad says as he keeps his eyes on Ana._

 _"_ _Dad, Jake, stop! You can't do this! This is my family!" I scream at them. Why the fuck can't I move?_

 _Jacob is across the room and hauling Mia up and away from Grace whose trying desperately to cling to her daughters hand. Jacob back hands Grace so hard, she slumps backwards on the couch, not moving._

 _He continues to drag Mia over to the built in seat next to the fireplace and throws her onto it like a rag doll. He takes a small knife out of his back pocket and proceeds to cut off Mia's clothes, but caring that he nicks her several times._

 _I look down as he cuts away her underwear, not wanting to see my naked, exposed sister. This is wrong. This can't be happening._

 _"_ _This is all your fault bitch." Dad spits as he does the same to Ana with a new knife. "You asked for this. These people are all going to die because of you, you selfish, fucked up little freak!"_

 _Mia is crying, Ana is quiet but she has tears tracking down her cheeks, Grace is unconscious and Christian is struggling to breathe, now lying sideways on the floor clutching at his chest._

 _This is all my fault. I should have never come here. If I had just stayed with dad, Mrs J and Taylor would be alive and Christian wouldn't be bleeding and dying on the floor. I know what's going to happen. Mia and Ana, they'll be, assaulted, and then killed. Because of me._

 _I hear Mia scream as Jacob laughs. I can't look at her. I can't see what's happening to her because of me. Ana is sobbing as well as I hear my dad grunt and I gag, wanting, needing to throw up._

 _Instead I scream. I scream so loud and for long I feel like my head, throat and lungs are going to explode._

 _I scream so loud, I wake myself up._

 _I slam my eyes open to see Christian come running into my bedroom in just pyjama pants and rushing to my side. He looks different, sick, younger._

 _"_ _Hey, it's okay. What happened?" He asks quietly, taking my hand._

 _"_ _Y-you died." I gasp and sob. "You a-all died."_

 _"_ _Hey it's okay."_

 _"_ _Of course it's okay. She's just overdramatic." The new but old voice rings out and my father appears in the doorway to my room. "Son, you know what she's like."_

 _Christian looks down, not making eye contact with dad or me. "I know, I'm sorry father." He says quietly._

 _What the fuck? What the, what is this?_

 _"_ _Go get my belt son, we need to teach this bitch a lesson." Dad snaps with a smirk on his face._

 _Christian stands and practically runs out to the room, only to return seconds later holding my fathers oversized, ridiculously terrifying belt with a huge buckle. He hands it to my father with a bowed head and then comes to stand next to me._

 _"_ _You know the drill son, you know what I've taught you." Dad says as he strolls his way over to the bed._

 _Christian looks down at me with an apologetic look on his face but a familiar glint in his grey eyes. He reaches over and takes both my hands, holding them tight above my head. I can't speak. I can't breathe again._

 _Next thing I know I hear the familiar whip, slap and whimper out of my mouth as the belt hits my thighs. The sting comes a second later but not with enough time before the seconds hit comes. And they keep on coming, one after another. Burn and sting after burn and sting raining all over my body._

 _Slowly with the combined pain, fear and lack of oxygen, I slip into unconsciousness._

 **Okay, any of y'all that didn't want to read the M rated stuff, you should (hopefully) be okay from here.**

 **Christian's POV**

Samantha's screams rip me from my sleep and I'm out of bed and at the door before I've even full opened my eyes. I take the stairs three at a time and I'm in her room at her side in no time, trying to shush her and wake her up. This nightmare is different, her screams are louder, more terrified.

"Hey, it's okay Sam." I tell her. There's no point in trying to shout or anything else. "Come on Sam, wake up."

To my surprise she does, like somehow my voice reached her easier then it eve has before. Her eyes slam open and as soon as she sees me, she scrambles backwards on the bed away from me so she's on the other side. Her screams have stopped but her breathing is uneven, she's crying and looking at me in a way I've never seen before.

"Sam, what happened?" I ask her quietly, not wanting to raise my voice in case it scares her.

She just shakes her head, still clutching at the sheet, her knuckles white as paper and her eyes wide.

"Sam, it's okay."

"No." She chokes the word out like it's the hardest thing she's ever had to say, still shaking her head. "They're d-dead. Because of m-me."

"Who are?" I've never seen her like this before. This is something new, something terrifying.

"Taylor. Mrs J. G-Grace." She sobs moms name. Then her eyes go wider. "You, y-you're with him. You helped him. Y-you held me down."

I make a move to sit on the bed so I can comfort her but she shifts back. "No! Get the fuck away from me!" She screams.

"Sam, I don't understand." I really don't, she's never been like this before.

"Get away from me." This time her voice is stronger. No stuttering, no sobbing, just, dare I say it, hate.

I go to sit on the bed again but this time she stands up, the tee shirt she's wearing only just covering enough. "I swear to god if you come any closer I'll scream this place down so help me." She mutters.

What the fuck has happened to her? "Sam, come on."

"No." She bolts from the space next to her bed and runs out of the room.

 **Samantha's POV**

I have to get away. There's no way I can stay here. I can't believe they're working together. I thought he hated our father but here he is working with him to 'teach me a lesson' the bastard.

 **Third Person POV**

The girl runs from her room and down the stairs, through the apartment and stops in front of the staff quarters door. She rattles the door with her knocking, trying to wake to occupants by shouting the mans name.

The bodyguard is the first to answer, almost pulling the door off its hinges, standing in boxer briefs with a gun in his hand and a frown on his tired face.

The brother of the girl then appears from the stairs and calls to her but keeps his distance. As if without thinking, the girl lunges forward and snatches up the gun from the bodyguard, swings around while clicking of the guns safety off and points the barrel at her older brothers chest. To the shock of all three, the girl is barely shaking, despite the severity of the situation.

This time it's the bodyguard that speaks out, calling to the girl formally before clearing his throat and then using her first name. His small plea of asking her not to do anything stupid seems to fall on deaf ears because the girl doesn't move or speak, she just simply continues to stare.

The brother is frozen, staring into his younger sisters eyes. He tries to talk but she cuts him off, gesturing with the gun at him. Silent tears break free from her almost unblinking eyes and she swipes one away, the hand holding the gun quivers slightly before she flexes her fingers and grips it tighter.

 **Christian's POV**

I can't believe this is happening. And yet I can. I knew as soon as I saw Samantha, something was different about her and she's clearly had a new, different type of nightmare. The type that must have been so traumatic and realistic, she believes it's true, whatever happened in it.

Before I can speak again, something on the stairs next to me catches my eye. Ana is slowly, quietly making her way down the stairs. It this moment of madness, I can't help but notice how gorgeous she is in all her midnight beauty.

"He killed Mrs J." Samantha mutters almost as if she's talking to herself.

I move my eyes back to her as Ana comes to stand next to me watching as Taylor silently moves from behind Sam back into his quarters. A few seconds later, he returns with a tired looking Gail in a robe. Her eyes go wide as she takes in the situation and Taylor whispers something to her.

"Shut up Taylor! I can hear you. I know you're talking about me. Don't. I know how to use this. Don't think I don't know what I'm doing. I do." Samantha speaks up, using the gun to gesture with.

Instead of giving Taylor the chance to say something, Gail steps forward. Taylor tries to grab her hand but she slaps him away. She slowly steps around so she's stood just off to the side in front of Sam.

"Samantha, look at me." She says quietly, I've never seen her this calm and caring before.

Samantha's eyes flick sideways to see Gail then back at me. Then not a second later, her eyes slightly widen then she looks back to Gail. "Mrs J?" She whispers. "You're supposed to be dead."

Gail smiles and chuckles. "Well, I assure you, I'm not. Do you think maybe you should give me the gun Samantha?" Shit, how is she so calm.

Sam shakes her head over and over then runs her bandaged hand through her hair. "If you're alive, and Taylor's alive, Jacob's not here and dad's not here, it means, it means Mia and Ana weren't raped. They weren't," She swallows and shakes her head again. "They're okay."

"Everyone is okay Samantha. It was just a nightmare. A horrible nightmare." Gail's soothing voice is even making me feel relaxed, despite having my baby sister have a loaded gun pointed at me chest.

"No because you," she juts the gun at me. "You still helped him. You helped dad. I know you did. You called him father! He beat me and you helped him because you're just like him!"

"Samantha, it was just a nightmare. You're father isn't here." Gail steps towards Sam. "This whole place is locked up tight with alarms. No would have let your father in and he wouldn't have got in on his own. Okay?"

"So it's all up in my head." She states.

Gail smiles again. "Yes, it's just a nightmare. None of it was real. Do you think you could give me the gun now?"

"It's all in my head." Sam almost looks resigned, she looks tired, she doesn't look good. "It must me. It's me. I'm fucked up. I'm a freak. Only a freak could think this shit up."

"Sweetheart, you aren't a freak, you're far from it." Gail speaks up, pain and sadness clear on her face and in her voice.

"I am. I must be. It's my fault. It's my mind." Sam starts to shake her head again closing her eyes briefly. "I can't be fixed."

As if in slow motion, she lifts the gun and presses the barrel flush against her temple. I can't help taking an involuntary step forward. Seeing her like this, it breaks my fucked up heart. Knowing that she's in so much emotional pain, to the point where she feels like the only way out is this, it's not good. It's never good.

Gail moves so she's standing right in front of Sam, only a foot away. "Sam, look at me."

Sam slowly opens her tear filled eyes.

"What about your babies?" Gail asks. "They need you to be alive. They can't live without you Samantha. Don't do this. We can sort this out. Give me the gun sweetie."

Sam's lip trembles as if like a ripple effect, her whole body starts to tremble. She gasps for a breath and then sobs, the hand holding the gun shakes to the point where she can no longer hold it against her temple.

After a few agonising seconds, she moves the gun away from her head and places it in Gail's open hand.

"Jason." Gail whispers and it's only now that her voice shakes.

Taylor leaps forward and takes the gun from her, clicking the safety back on and then places it on the table inside the staff quarters door before shutting the door tight so the lock clicks into place.

Samantha then crumples to the floor sobbing and shaking. I don't know what to do. I don't think any of us know what to do. She's pale and sweating and she almost looks sick.

"I'm sorry." She sobs, the pain in her voice rips at my heart. "I'm s-so sorry. I'm fucked up."

"Hey, stop." I tell her making my way over.

"Fuck." She gasps and wraps an arm around her stomach.

"Sam, what is it?" Ana asks, coming forward and kneeling next to Samantha, taking her hand.

Sam shakes her head, frowning. "I don't kn- ah, shit." She looks up at me, eyes wide. "Something's wrong."

. . .

Pacing outside an examination cubical in the emergency room waiting to find out if my baby sister has miscarried is not how I ever pictured my life. This is one of the most horrendous things I think I've ever had to wait through, so I can't even imagine how Samantha is.

Right after Samantha stated that something was wrong, she practically screamed in pain. She was bleeding, she had pain in her stomach and she had an instinct that something was wrong.

Taylor was gone as soon as she said something was wrong and he'd gotten dressed in record time. Ana stayed with Sam while I myself got dressed and brought Ana a pair of jeans. We then all piled into the car and Taylor drove no where near the speed limit to the hospital.

Having a gun aimed at my chest seems like a distant memory, even though it was only a little over an hour ago. Samantha's melt down has shaken all of us up and I still can't quite believe how Gail handled it.

I've never seen her like that before and if anyone else looking in saw her, they would immediately said she's a mother and maybe even Samantha's mother. Gail is so loving and caring, we've all seen her with Sam and she just warms to her. Gail would make a wonderful mother.

"Mr Grey?" Taylor's voice brings me from my thoughts. "Thought this might be needed sir." He hands me a steaming cup of coffee and I smile my thanks to him.

"Sophie has nightmares, is that right?" I ask him as he sips from his own coffee.

"Yes sir."

"Have you ever seen anything like that before?"

"No sir. But I have to say, Sophie is a lot younger then Miss Smith. Miss Smith has been through a lot more, if you'll pardon my French, shit, then my daughter has. I wouldn't expect anything less from a younger woman in her situation."

He's right. I'm surprised Samantha hasn't snapped like this before. "Taylor, would you do me a favour please?"

"Of course Mr Grey."

"Your guns,"

"Already all in a safe, locked up in my wardrobe sir. Gail, I mean Mrs Jones, she took care of it for me."

I'm not stupid enough to miss the tiny blush that creeps onto the top of his ears at the mention of Gail. I'm also not stupid enough to not know that those two are an item, although now is not the time to bring that up.

"Mr Grey?" At the call of my name, I turn around to see a young male nurse standing just outside the door the rushed Samantha through. "Your sister is asking for you."

"Is she okay?"

"If you could just follow me please sir." He says with a small, worried smile.

I swallow and follow the young man through the door. Ana is sitting in a huge chair next to an even bigger bed that has Samantha curled up in it. She's so tiny, lying on her side with her knees brought up to her chest. Her hand is sticking out from under the blankets clutching onto Ana's.

Ana turns around and offers me a weak, pained smile as she motions for me to come over. As I do, I see the IV in the beck of Sam's hand, the tubes in her nose and the wires poking out from her hospital gown. She's pale with dark shadows under her closed, twitching eyes. She looks so young and so sick.

"She's sleeping, exhausted. She has a fever and is dehydrated." Ana informs me 's running her thumb over Samantha's knuckles, comforting her. "She needs to stay in so she can be monitored because her fever was so high."

I nod, processing everything. "What about the babies?" I ask, almost too scared for the answer.

Ana looks away from then and it's all the conformation I need. She's lost them.

 **I know, I'm a douche for the cliffhanger. Have no fear, I'll update soon, I promise. Problem is, after an absence of 5 weeks, I'll officially well enough to go back to work tomorrow! Woohoo! Kinda, it's complicated.**

 **Anyway what this means is I won't be able to update as regularly as I'd like to which is why I've got this one out now. I'm aiming on 1000 words written a day so we'll see how that goes.**

 **I know this chapter is a bit dark but Samantha has some major issues that need working on. They can't all expect her to be hunky dory after such a traumatic life.**

 **Lemme know what you think of this chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Peace**

 **Michael**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey y'all. I don't really have any valid excuses for not updating earlier then this. Work is real good and I have to thank Cin for your good luck, but it's draining me. I just haven't felt like writing much lately. The last chapter kinda screwed with me to write, so to reread it for an update was tricky but I've done it now and hopefully won't have to do it again.**

 **Now, with this story, I draw a lot from personal experience. This story could be the diary of a younger me. Obviously I don't have a billionaire big brother but Sam is very close to my heart. This chapter is based on things that I've been told in my life while in a difficult situation. It might not be accurate but it's the only way I feel I can move on with this story.**

 **So with all that said, another thanks is in order for all of you. Y'all are loyal af and so damn supportive. I know last chapter was dark and stuff but, like I said, it's the nature of the story at the moment. Don't worry about Sam, she's a tough cookie and it's all (mostly) up from here.**

 **Zeena, thanks, I love y'all too. All y'all.**

 **Anyway! Without further ado, here's un-betaed chapter 15.**

 **Christian's POV**

The week following the incident, as we've all decided to call it, Samantha spent in the hospital. What we all thought to be a miscarriage, happened to be a common thing with pregnancies but Dr Greene felt it necessary to keep Samantha in because of her mental state. The fever turned out to be a twenty-four hour flu that was treated accordingly, the bleeding stopped the afternoon after it started, but Samantha is just a different person.

She hasn't spoken to myself or Ana, she's only answered questions with one word answers for Dr Greene and my mom. She's slept almost the whole week, only awake when having a check up and when she wakes up screaming.

She's completely shut down to the point where my mom, regrettably, feels it necessary for Samantha to have a psych evaluation. I argued with mom about it but when she pointed out I could have shot in my own apartment by my baby sister based on a nightmare, my argument became invalid.

There's only one person I trust with Samantha's mental health, the only person I trust with mine. Flynn is on his way over to the hospital to sit in with Samantha and see what we can do to help her.

None of us have really slept and I haven't left the hospital. I've cancelled all of my business meetings and trips away. I've put my life on hold until I know she's going to be okay. I don't care if I lose millions of dollars over not taking those meetings. She's my sister and she's sick. I'd quit my job and care for her if it was what she needed.

I love her. It's something I always felt difficult to admit and process, the thought of loving someone so much that you can't put it into words, loving someone so much it physically hurts.

"Christian," I turn to see Flynn strolling towards me, looking nothing like his usual smart self. "How is she?" He asks once he's stood right in front of me, a small sympathetic smile on his lips.

"I don't know, John." I tell him honestly.

"How are you?"

"Me? I'm fine." It's a lie that I know he can see right through but he doesn't pick me up on it.

"Shall we go in?"

 **Samantha's POV**

Why am I even still here? Every second is painful. Everything hurts. I just want to sleep without the nightmares. I just want to have one minute where I don't see their faces.

"Samantha, Dr Flynn is here." Christian announces as he walks in gingerly.

He's like a frightened child lately, terrified to even look me in the eye. I don't blame him, I did almost try to kill him. I didn't want to, I felt like I had to. I felt like the only way to get away was to kill him or kill myself. Not because I don't love him because I do, he's my brother. But because he looks like my father. His eyes, he face when he's angry, it's all him, the man that haunts me. How am I supposed to live with a man that I can't even look at without thinking I'm going to get a beating?

"I'll leave you to it." Chris says almost running out of the room.

Flynn comes to sit next to me but I don't look at him. Can I trust him? What if everything I say to him he tells Christian? That's why I can't speak to Ana or Grace. They'll tell him anything I say.

"Sam, how're you?"

Does he really expect me to answer him? He sighs, which is something I didn't think I'd ever see Flynn do because isn't he supposed to be all calm and stuff?

"Samantha, everything you tell me is in the strictest of confidence. I could lose my job and my license if I were to speak with anyone, including and especially your family, about anything you we talk about. Not to mention, it would go against my own, personal morals." He waits for a few seconds to let is rant sink in then he nods his head. "Now, would you like to talk to me about anything?"

What the hell, why not right?

I sigh and close my eyes, for some reason this feels easier without looking at anyone. "How can I stop associating Christian with my father? Every time I look at him, I see my father. And it terrifies me. And I don't know how to change it or if I can change it."

There's a few seconds of silence and I open my eyes to see if he's left. But no, he's still sat right there, a pensive look on his face. "Before your night terror about your father the other night, did you feel safe around Christian?" He asks quietly.

I frown thinking about it. "I think so, yeah."

"So I'm assuming it's safe to say your father is one of the people that you feel most unsafe with, yes?"

"Yeah, for sure ."

"What do they have in common?"

"Their eyes. And I guess, sometimes when Chris is pissed at me he has the same angry face. I've seen it loads lately." I mumble to Flynn.

He nods and for the first time since I've seen Flynn, he doesn't have his notebook with him. He's just asking questions and I'm answering them. I start to gnaw on my thumbnail. Maybe this is too bad for him to have to write anything down.

"What about their voices? Are they the same?" He asks after a few seconds.

"No. Dad's was all like, gruff and harsh because of all the smokes he has. Christian's is maybe a lil harsher but not in a bad way. And Chris laughs, like a nice laugh. When my father use to laugh it was sadistic as fuck and usually when he was beating me." I ramble on.

I watch Flynn closer now, knowing that he hasn't got his notebook makes me wonder if this is actually going on record as anything or whether it's just a chat. That happens to be in a hospital. With a shrink. I see a tiny flash of something in his eyes that I think, dare I say, might be anger.

"Okay. So how's this, next time you're afraid and around Christian, I want you to just close your eyes. Let him continue to talk to you and see if it helps. He is not your father Samantha, Christian would never hurt you. He loves you. Forget about his physical appearance and how if looks like your abuser." Flynn leans forward as he explains this to me.

No one has ever referred to my father as my abuser before but I guess its true.

"Does that sound like a plan for you?" He asks.

"I guess I could try it."

He smiles then and nods. "Okay. Now, what happened the other night?"

Shit, I knew this was coming. That's why he's here after all.

"I don't know what happened." I tell him quietly, shifting in the bed, my hand instinctively going to my stomach.

Flynn doesn't miss my hand placement and he smiles slightly. "How are you feeling now that you know everything is okay with those two?"

"I feel good I think. I dunno. It's hard to feel good when I almost killed my brother over a fucking nightmare."

"Would you have pulled the trigger if Mrs Jones didn't step in?"

Probably. "I wanna say no but." I shrug and look away.

He nods his head again. "I believe, that in threatening circumstances, the body reacts in ways we never thought it would. For example, there have been cases of men being able to lift cars to save a loved one. I know that's not the best example out there, but how about this. I believe that the love you have for Christian would have prevented you from actually shooting him. Like an override switch. You may have thought at the time that you wanted to kill him because of what you saw, but that love and instinct to protect those you love would have prevented you from harming him. Does that make sense?" Shit, what a rant.

He has a good point there. "Is it the same reason why sometimes I feel like even though I hate him, I don't actually want anything to happen to my father?" I ask him, curiosity taking over.

"Exactly the same reason. He's your father. Okay so he's an abusive bastard that doesn't even deserve the dirt of your shoes, but because that bond, no matter how small, is still there you don't want him to be hurt."

"Whoa John, didn't mean to force a curse word to pass your lips." I say with a smile, holding up my hands but instantly regretting it and looking away. "I'm sorry, that was rude."

"It's quite alright Sam. I shouldn't curse, my apologies." John sighs again and sits back. "How would you feel about living with Christian's parents for a short while?"

I knew it. I knew Christian didn't want me to stay with him. He thinks I'm fucked up and he's right, but I never thought he'd kick me out after all the promising of not doing it.

"Samantha, stop it." John speaks out. "Stop over thinking it. You're right in thinking it was Christian's idea. He thinks your outburst the other night was his fault. He thinks it might be better for you to spend some time away from him."

"No." I blurt out at him. "No way. Escala is my home. It's the first place I've actually felt like home. I ain't moving again. You can't make me. I'll be fine. I'll deal with the nightmares. I'll do anything, just don't make me leave that place."

"Hey, okay. No one is making you leave. It was just a suggestion."

"When can I go home?" I have the sudden urge to be back there. I feel safe there.

"Dr Trevelyan-Grey and Dr Greene are just waiting on my evaluation before we can sign your discharge papers."

So it's all down to John Flynn. He's the guy I have to prove myself to in order to get out of here. Could be worse I guess.

"I ain't crazy John."

John smiles then and there's maybe a laugh almost trying to break out. "Where's your father originally from?"

That's a damn random question. "Why?"

"I'm asking because when you're angry or scared, a different accent comes out. He was from Georgia, yes?" He asks quietly.

"Uh, yeah. Atlanta." I mumble. "Guess I spent too much time with him for it to pass on to me right?"

"Not at all, it's natural for you to speak like your father."

"Christian doesn't."

"He's never met your father."

"I guess. Thought I'd lost my accent to be honest. Wish I would, makes me sound damn common." I say on a sigh.

"It doesn't. It's part of who you are."

We sit in silence then for a few minutes that stretch out into feeling like hours. I don't mind it. It's soothing I guess. It's a little nerve-wracking to know my near future is in John's hands.

He's a nice guy but he's also extremely professional. I know the no notebook thing is his way of trying to make me feel more relaxed, but I also know he's still a shrink and if he wanted to or if he felt it necessary, he could have me locked up in a hospital for good.

"Samantha," John catches my attention and I look over to him. "There's no need to look so scared. I know you're not crazy. I also know what happened the other night, that wasn't really you."

"There's a but in there somewhere John, and not the cute kind." I murmur around my thumb nail.

He laughs and nods. "But, you do have PTSD and we all need to try and work together so you can live without being scared of things all the time."

"Ain't that something military people get?"

"It's not just something military personnel can get but I'll explain more of that in our next session. For now, I need to have a quick chat with Dr Greene and Dr Trevelyan-Grey." He stands up and drapes his coat over his arm. "I'll see you tomorrow Samantha."

"John?" I call him before he leaves the room and he turns to me. "Thanks Doc."

He smiles, nods and leaves the room.

 **So there you have it. I know, it's super shit. But that's all I could manage right about now and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer then I already have.**

 **Thanks y'all so much for your support, love and good vibes.**

 **Reviews are welcome.**

 **Peace**

 **Michael**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright y'all, apologies for it being so late but here come the excuses. I put this story on the back burner for a lil while because when it comes to writing, I've been engrossed in a new Walking Dead FanFiction that I've started working on. Every time I tried to work in this or my Grey's Anatomy Fic, my mind would just U-turn back to The Youngest Dixon (TWD Fic). It was such a bloody nightmare lemme tell you, but I think I've been able to compartmentalise everything in my noggin enough for me to write bits for each Fic without it all tying in together.**

 **So next excuse, I've had my final assessment at The Gender Clinic in London at the beginning of December and I'm starting hormones in January! I'm over the moon and I know that starting T will help chill my mind and help with my writing so watch this space loyal readers, you could be in for regular updates from me for once.**

 **Now onto this chapter. There is a time jump but solely because I couldn't find anything to fill the gaps. I've deviated from the original timeline as of this chapter because it just works better for my story and characters. There are somethings from the original trilogy that I'll not be putting into my story, so if you're here for exact timeline and plots, you won't like it from here on out. This story is all about family and that's what it's going to be from now on with maybe the odd bit of drama thrown in.**

 **Anna Juggernaut, sorry to confuse. Lemme try explain a lil bit if I can. At the end of chapter 14, where Grey thought Sam had lost the babies, that was just Grey being all negative and thinking the worst. She never lost them, she nearly did from the fever and things, but the babies are safe and sound. Hope that helps.**

 **To the guest reviewer saying about Sammy being underdeveloped, thanks for your review. But can I just ask that you read on a little more then just chapter 5 so far? Hopefully you'll see some development in later chapters, considering the small fact that there are actually 15, not just 5.**

 **Okay! So on with the actual chapter now. It's not been beta read so apologies for that but hopefully its all okay for y'all.**

 **Third Person POV**

Two months have passed and things have changed drastically for the whole Grey family. Christian and Anastasia have gotten married and Ana is pregnant with they're first child. It was an accidental pregnancy and it took both of them by surprise, but after some freaking out and talking, they both accepted it, or are at least trying to. Christian is still terrified that he's going to be a terrible father but Ana has reassured him enough for him to believe it slightly. She's sure that he'll change his mind once he's holding his baby. The two had an exotic honeymoon traveling around Europe, something Ana has always wanted to do.

While travelling, Samantha stayed with Grace and Carrick at Bellevue and fell into a comfortable routine of therapy with Flynn three times a week. She's double in size but everything else with the pregnancy has gone well with no more breakdowns. Flynn has helped her develop a series of coping mechanisms for when she has a night terror or when she becomes scared around her brother. She's grown a mass amount since trusting Flynn with helping her to recover.

Grace also hired a private tutor for Samantha, one that she got to know over the course of a week before being employed to make sure Sam was comfortable with her. Charlize Martinez has had previous experience with helping young people with learning difficulties so Grace and Carrick believe she was the best choice for Samantha. The two young women hit it off straight away, much to everyones surprise. Samantha seems to really trust her new friend, to the point where they've both been caught sitting so close to one another, their bodies are touching and Samantha doesn't freak out.

Christian was sceptical when his mother first introduced the young tutor to him, but after seeing his baby sister grow in confidence while being around the woman, he's brushed off the fact that Samantha is bonding quicker with a twenty-one year old and has embraced the new, happier version of his sister. He still finds it difficult to see Samantha being so close and connected to someone she's only know for a month and a half when he can't even brush past her without her flinching away. He's tried telling himself that it's because of the resemblance he has with their father, but the trust of the matter is she's the same with everyone that isn't Charlize.

Samantha has taken to Charlize like no one would ever have thought. The two are almost inseparable. Study sessions were only supposed to be around two hours a day, but Charlize seems to spend most of the daylight hours at Samantha's side. The two young ladies, unbeknown to the rest of the family, have quiet the bond that goes beyond teacher and student although neither of them seem to have really fully acknowledged it yet.

Carrick has reached a dead end with trying to get custody taken away from Samantha's father so Grace and himself are unable to adopt Sam, but they've settled for just having her as part of them family for now. As soon as she turns eighteen, Samantha is going to change her name and her father will have absolutely no hold over her.

Samantha is thirty weeks pregnant and while she wants her babies to both be okay, she can't wait for the actual pregnancy to be over. She's in constant pain with the changes to her body putting strain on old abuse injuries from her father. All the clothes Mia bought her for her birthday have become too small and have been moved into Christian's closet to stop Samantha from getting upset every time she went into her own closet. She's now living in sweatpants and baggy long sleeve teeshirts for comfort.

With having two pregnant women on his hands, Christian has stepped down from some of his duties at work and has handed them over to his right hand lady Ros. He's turned into a business husband, working from home where he can but also spending a lot more time with Ana. Work is on the back burner for Mr and Mrs Grey and probably will be unit their baby is at least a year old, according to Christian.

Things are looking up, everyone is happy, Samantha is coping and people are helping her with everything. Samantha has her first friend that isn't a family member and she's bringing her grades up slowly but surely. Things are good. What could go wrong?

 **Christian's POV**

"Charlie, you can't go home now. It's dark and you can't ride you bike out in this." I hear Samantha tell Charlize as she packs up her things from Sam's new desk in the library.

She turns to my baby sister and sighs. "Sammy, I can't stay here, not for another night. Your brother hates me as it is."

I can't help but frown at her words. I don't hate her, I just don't know if I trust her yet. She's a stranger that just seems to have worked her way into my sisters life and the way Sam looks at her, I don't know. It's weird.

Sam snorts out a laugh at her words. "He doesn't hate you silly, he's just protective. He acts like he hates everyone because he doesn't trust people. It's just who he is."

"Sammy, I've seen the way he looks at me. He hates me."

Sam pushes herself out of the chair she's slumped in and steps up towards Charlize. She's slightly taller then my baby sister and she has to look down a little for them to make eye contact. Charlize sighs again agin absentmindedly wraps her arms around Sam's waist. Sam in turn wraps her arms around Charlize's middle and rests her head on the woman's chest.

I can't believe what I'm seeing and for some reasons it angers me a little. Why doesn't Sam feel like she can be like that with the rest of us? Why can she only touch her like that? There's something about this girl that I can't put my finger on.

I know Sam must have feelings for this woman and its clear to me that Charlize has feelings for my sister as well. I just don't know if Sam knows about them. She's so young and vulnerable and she's already been through so much. The last thing I want is someone else that she trusts and cares about taking advantage of her or letting her down. My baby sister has a big heart and I'm worried that she's maybe going to give this woman a bit too much of it.

I pull out my cell as a stalk away from the library and into my office. I need another background check doing on this woman.

 **Samantha's POV**

"Charlie, please don't leave. Its dark and wet out there, you'll have an accident." I tell her quietly.

"Careful Sammy, you almost sound like you're begging me." I can hear the smile in Charlie's voice so I pull back slightly, just enough to see her face.

"Would it make a difference if I did beg?" I ask her curiously.

"You have no idea." She mumbles back to me, her voice quiet but her blue eyes burning.

There's something about the look that she's giving me that makes my face burn with embarrassment and something else, I don't know what. It's happened a lot over the last few weeks and I still haven't been able to put my finger on it.

"Please don't leave?" I ask her again and this time she gives one of her amazing smiles.

"Where will I sleep?" She asks with a small head tilt that makes her look cute as fuck.

"With me." I blurt out to her before I realise what I've said. My eyes go wide as she bursts out a laugh.

"That an invitation?"

"Uh, well I just mean, uh, I have a huge bed upstairs so I was just um, I just, sorry." I stumble out to her.

"Don't you dare apologise for being so adorable and caring." She chastises me, bending forward slightly to place a small kiss on my forehead. Its normal, she's done it before. "What if your loving big brother says no?"

"He won't."

Charlie then pulls away from me and continues to pack up her books that she uses to help teach me. It's weird to say that I'm being taught by someone who is only five years older then me, but she's a damn good teacher. Not to mention she's nice to look at as well. She's beautiful and I'm sure she knows it.

She was only supposed to be over for two hours today but she came over on her motorcycle today and its rained while she's been her so it's not really safe for her to ride home.

I know Christian is cautious around her but it's only because Charlie and I have become so close in such a short time. I love being with her, she makes me feel like a normal sixteen year old sometimes and we love and joke about everything and anything. She's just so nice and caring and I love her hugs. We hug a lot, maybe too much but I don't care. I love it.

"Gimme two seconds, I'm gonna go talk with Chris." I tell her quietly.

She gives me a small smile and continues with tidying the desk. She really doesn't think that Christian will say yes. Well I'll prove her wrong. Hopefully.

I leave the library and I'm already out of breath before I reach the door to Christian's office. I knock on the door and his head shoots up from his laptop, a scowl on his face. "You're busy. I'll come back." I tell him.

"No, come on in. We need to talk." He tells me, closing up his laptop and standing up.

I decide it's best to just come out and ask him straight away. "Can Charlie stay tonight?" I blurt out, immediately regretting it at the steely look he gets in his eyes.

"Sit down Sam." He tells me, nodding to one of the chairs on the other side of his desk.

Jeez I feel like I'm in a business meeting and I'm totally underdressed in basketball shorts and a long sleeve tee. I do as I'm told though and carefully slump myself down in the comfy chair, crossing my legs at the ankle to try and relieve some of the never ending pain in my hips and back.

"What is Charlize to you?" Christian asks after a few quiet minutes.

I frown at his question and start to gnaw on my thumb nail. Where the hell is he going with this? "Why?" I ask nervously.

"Please just answer the question Samantha."

"Uh, okay." I think it over but whats the point? I already know the answer so I shrug. "She's my school tutor."

"That's not all she is though, is she?"

"Chris, where are you going with this?"

"Is she taking advantage of you?" He asks me deadpan.

I can't help my mouth dropping open as I stare at him in disbelieve. Is he serious? There's no way he's serious right now.

"Sam, answer me." He demands.

"No of course she isn't!" I practically yell at him.

"I've seen the way she looks at you Samantha, the way she," he flaps his hands around in anger. "The way she touches you." He spits the words out.

"Christian, you can't be serious?" I ask in shock.

"Oh I am deadly serious. I swear to god, if she's laid one finger on you without your permission, I'll-."

"You'll what? Get Taylor or Sawyer or one of the other many bodyguards to kill her? Chris I think I love her." I blurt out, unable to stop myself again.

This time he's the one whose mouth falls open and he stares at me in disbelieve. Its this moment that Ana comes in carrying a small tray with the mugs and a plate on it. Christian jumps up out of his seat and takes the tray from her, giving her a scolding look before setting it on the table. He's been crazy protective over her since they found out she's pregnant. It's sweet in a way but I think Ana is getting a bit pissed about it.

Ana looks from Christian to me and then back again. "Alright, what's happened this time?" She asks with her hands on her hips.

"He's being a jerk off about Charlie!"

"She thinks she's in fucking love!"

We both talk at the same time and Ana sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. I already know what's coming. I can see it in her face.

"Right, you two and Charlize, living room in five minutes. I'll tell Gail and Taylor." She orders.

Yep, family meeting. Wonderful.

 **Okay so it's totally different to my original draft of Fifty Shades of Family so if there are any readers here from my old profile, stay with me. Charlie is still the same Charlie, you'll see her soon I promise ;)**

 **Anyway that's that for now. Hope y'all enjoyed. If there are any Walking Dead fans out there, lemme know, I'd love to hear if you guys would be interested in my new Fic.**

 **Thanks y'all so goddamn much for being so loyal and Happy Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Yuletide, Happy everything that y'all celebrate around this time of year. I wish y'all health and happiness for you and all ya loved ones for the new year to come.**

 **Bless y'all.**

 **Reviews are welcome ;)**

 **Peace**

 **Michael**


	17. Chapter 17

**So I hope y'all enjoyed the last chapter. I know it was a bit different then previous chapters and that's how they're going to be from now on I think. I've found a slightly different writing style and I think it works better for me so hopefully y'all like it.**

 **So there's a lil something that I need to address. Zeena, honey, thanks for your reviews but you need a lil bit of educating on myself and my stories.**

 **I am a proud member of the LGBTQIA* community. I'm a Female to Male transgender which means I was born a boy in a girls body. I'll soon be starting hormones to help my body go through the correct puberty so parts of my body will match my brain. It's complicated so if you want to know more about it I suggest you do some Googling. I'm also Pansexual, which means I'm attracted to people regardless of their gender or sexual orientation. Again, Google if you want more explaining. The L in LGBTQIA* stands for Lesbian. I think it is incredibly important to try and educate people on the community because there is so much that people don't understand. I use my own personal experiences to help people that don't understand. I answer questions, I do talks, I help vulnerable members of my community. So here's where you review comes into it. I am very serious about Sammy and Charlie having a lesbian relationship. Sure its early days but that's the way its playing out at the moment. I do not think it will be very awkward for Sammy's babies to have two mothers. I think anyone that is confident enough to live their life the way it is supposed to be is extremely brave. I know so many people that hid away from their true selfs because society has taught them that its wrong or gross or they'll go to hell for going against god. This is my way of putting across a strong gay female main character that went against all the odds thrown at her so far. If anyone has read this and has questions, real questions not just stupid comments about how being gay or trans is wrong, feel free to PM me. I'm always willing to try and help anyone that is genuine.**

 **Anyway, that's enough rambling. Here's chapter seventeen. No beta reader as always so sorry for grammatical errors.**

 **Hope y'all enjoy.**

 **Samantha's POV**

"Sammy, what's going on?" Charlie asks as I lead her into the living room, clutching onto her hand.

"Family meeting because Chris is being a jerk." I mutter to her quietly.

How dare he? He's such a douche.

"Why am I being included in this family meeting?" She asks, concern clear in her voice.

"Because it involves you too."

I don't say anything else to her, instead I just direct her to one of the couches. I slump down, trying to get comfortable because these things can sometimes last a solid hour, and I pull her down next to me still holding her hand.

Gail and Taylor are already sat waiting as well, hand in hand looking as uncomfortable as I feel. Since the night of that incident, Gail and Taylor have been open about their relationship and its super sweet to see the two of them together. Ana insists on the two of them being included in the 'family meetings' because they're almost also around Charlie and myself. Maybe she's hoping they can try and shed some light on the situation because since the honeymoon, Ana and Chris have had a lot on their minds. It's difficult for them to, as they say, keep an eye on me.

Christian comes stalking into the living room with Ana in tow and it's so damn obvious that they've just had a quick screw to chill him out. They've been doing that a lot and it's totally gross because he's my big brother and I hate to think of that and him.

He throws himself onto the couch opposite the one Charlie and I are sat on and sits there for a scowl on his face, his eyes narrowed like a grumpy toddler. Ana sits next to him and slaps his thigh to get his attention and I have to really try to hold in a laugh at the shocked, angry look on his face. She leans over and places a small kiss on his cheek before whispering something to him. Whatever it is makes the corner of his mouth turn up and he straightens up in the seat, looking nothing like a grumpy toddler anymore and looking just like CEO Christian Grey.

"Okay," Ana says, startling Gail who had just been looking up at Taylor. "We need to clear the air about a few things."

"Ain't nothing need clearing Ana, he's just being a jerk because he doesn't understand." I blurt out.

"Watch your mouth Samantha." Christian grinds out.

"Stop it, both of you. I swear, its like living with two squabbling toddlers." Ana shakes her head and leans back a little into the couch.

"Anastasia, I don't know how you expect me to have a civilised conversation with Samantha mouthing off like she is." Christian states.

The fuck is his problem? "Okay big brother. Why do you have such a problem with Charlie?" I ask him as calmly as I can.

Charlie shifts uncomfortably next to me so I squeeze her hand and run my thumb along her knuckles to let her know it's all okay. Christian's eyes flick down to our connected hands and then back up to burn into my own.

"I don't have a problem with Charlize. I have a problem with her taking advantage of you."

"Excuse me?" Charlie speaks up this time and I can tell she's pissed. "Did you really just say what I think you said?"

"I've seen you with her. I've seen the way you can't keep your hands off of her and I don't like it. She's a child, you shouldn't be touching anyone like that, especially Samantha." Christian tells her, his voice full of hatred.

I'm not having him make digs at her like that for no reason. None of this is her fault. "Chris, listen, for the first time in my life, I'm comfortable and happy to have someone touching me. I trust her. None of what you've seen is forced, if anything I've started it all. Its like I just have this need to be near her. Everything is consensual. She ain't forced me to do anything."

He frowns and stares at me. "I thought you were comfortable with me." His voice is so quiet I don't even know if I've heard him right.

Ana takes his hand then and he looks over at her. "That's not what she means Christian." Then Ana turns to me with a small, almost knowing smile on her lips. "It's a different feeling then when your with the family, isn't it Sam?"

"Yeah, but I can't explain it. Like I love all of y'all, even Mia and she's crazy. But I guess it's a different kinda love, right?" I ask her.

The other four might as well not be here because I'm getting more sense from Ana then out of all of them put together.

"You can't be with her." Christian chips in. "You barely know her."

"You and Ana barely knew each other when she moved in and you got engaged. I'm only asking for Charlie to stay over for the night." I point out.

"She's too old for you." Christian throws back.

"She's only five years older then me, there's six years between you and Ana."

I can see his jaw clenching from here, trying to figure out something else to say. Ana is trying her best but failing to hold back a smile at me having an answer for everything negative he's trying to point out. She knows he's being a jerk and she understands what I'm trying to say about feelings and stuff. He just doesn't get it. Probably because he's a guy.

"You barely know her. She could have lied about everything she's told you." This time he stares at Charlie.

"Mr Grey, I haven't lied about anything. I promise." I can hear the pain in her voice at being questioned about her loyalty and it pisses me off even more.

"You know damn well she hasn't lied about anything Chris, you'll have had Barney do a background check before she even set foot in this apartment. You know more about her then I do."

"Uh, Mr Grey, if I may say something." Gail's voice takes Christian's glaring eyes off of Charlie.

I look to her to see small tears almost spilling over at the words Christian has said to her and I hate it. She's so beautiful, I hate that he's been able to upset her with his harsh words. She doesn't deserve that. I rest my hand on her thigh and her attention shifts from Chris to me. She keeps me a weak smile, trying to hide her hurt but I can see straight through it.

"Don't worry about him. He's a jackass." I mumble to her.

This time she laughs but it forces one of her tears to spring over and trickle down her cheek. I use the pad of my thumb to swipe it away before leaning over and placing a tiny kiss on her cheek where the tear stopped. She smiles again but this time it's completely genuine and I love it.

"Samantha?" Ana's voice catches my attention and I look around to see everyone staring at us.

"Uh, yeah?" I ask, feeling my face completely burn up with embarrassment.

"Charlize can stay." Ana tells me.

"For real?" I ask them both in disbelieve.

"Yes, but-."

"No funny business." Christian interrupts her and almost points his finger at me to prove a point or something. "I mean it Samantha. Charlize can sleep in the spare room by the library and my office. You're both to go to bed before Ana and myself so we know where you are."

I roll my eyes at his overprotectiveness and his jaw clenches again. He really hates eye rolling for some reason. "It ain't like she's gonna get me pregnant Chris." I grumble out to him.

There's a few seconds of silence before Ana bursts out laughing followed by Gail, Charlie and myself. Chris tries his best to continue scowling but it doesn't work and he too starts to chuckle with the rest of us.

Charlie turns to me then while everyone is still laughing and she bites her bottom lip. I wish she wouldn't do that. "Don't." I tell her, my eyes refusing to move away from her lip. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have anything to sleep in."

"Oh. Well that's easily solved. You can borrow something from me if you want." I tell her.

"Samantha, can I have a word in private please?" Ana asks.

I look to Charlie to make sure she'll be okay. I know it sounds stupid but I don't like leaving her on her own when Christian is there because he just glares at her and it makes her really uncomfortable. She smiles and nods so I give her hand one last squeeze before hauling myself off the couch and joining Ana in the kitchen.

She smiles and sips from the glass of water she has in her hand but she doesn't say anything. Then she nods as if she's having an internal conversation and she's just made a decision with herself.

"Sam, I know Christian can seem a little overbearing right now but it's only because he cares."

"I know that Ana, but he doesn't need to be such a jerk to Charlie."

She sighs and puts her glass down. "He doesn't know how else to react. When Mia was younger he dealt with her boyfriends very differently, in ways that he wouldn't be able to be with Charlie."

"What do you mean?" I frown at her.

"Lets just say your darling brother was very fond of trying to solve problems with his fists." Ana tells me quietly, looking over my shoulder to make sure no one is listening.

"Oh damn. So he's even more pissed because he can't solve the Charlize shaped problem like that because she's a girl?"

"Also because he's a grown ass man now and he'd probably get arrested, regardless of the gender of the person he beat up."

We both laugh and then Ana sighs and looks a little sad.

"There's more isn't there?" I ask, not really wanting an answer.

"Yes. Listen, I know you and Charlize have feelings for each other. From experience, I know how hard it is to keep away from the person you feel for. I can't say I trust her just yet because I don't know her well enough, but I trust you to know if something isn't right. I need to know that you understand you have a way out if you need it. I won't be able to live with myself if something happens and you feel like you can't get away from it because of what's happened in your past." Ana rambles to me, waving her hands around at the same time with tears in her eyes.

"Guess those pregnancy emotions are hitting you hard right about now, right?" I ask her with a smile.

She laughs as she swipes at her unreleased tears. "Shut up and answer me."

"I get it. If things go bad, I'll tell you, I promise. Ana, I feel like I miss her and she's only on the damn couch across the apartment. Is that normal or am I weird?" I ask her as my face flushes with embarrassment at my confession.

She gives me another one of her knowing smiles and nods. "That's normal. You'll get use to it. And just so you know, I know you'll end up in the same room tonight. Just for gods sake don't let Christian find out."

With that Ana goes back into the living room and my eyes fall to Charlie. She's sitting with hand hands neatly folded in her lap, looking terrified but beautiful. Her bottom lip is again being worried by her teeth and her eyes are darting around the apartment. The second her eyes meet mine, she releases her lip and sends me a stunning smile that reaches her eyes. She also gives me a small wave and I can't help but grin like an idiot. Christian has seen us and I look over to see a pensive but not angry look on his face. Maybe her can win him over with this. Only time will tell I guess.

. . .

 _I can hardly walk, the pain in my back is unbearable. I don't know how I haven't already passed out from those fucking cigarette burns. I've just about managed to walk to few blocks from the motel to Jacob's house and I'm now leaning against the doorframe as I knock on the door. It's so late at night but I know Jacob won't mind. I hope he doesn't mind. I can feel myself burning up. Something is seriously wrong right now and I don't know how much longer I can stay conscious._

 _It feels like years before I hear the bolts and locks being undone on the other side of the door and it's being pulled open to reveal my guardian angel. I can't hold myself up any longer and I fall forwards into his arms._

 _Shit Sam, what the hell happened?" He grumbles as he scoops me up in his arms like I weigh nothing and kicks the door shut._

 _"_ _D-don't make me g-go back there." I beg him._

 _Everything is spinning as he carries me upstairs to him room and gently lays me on his bed. I've been here so many for various injuries but this is by far the worst. I feel like I just want to die so the pain stops._

 _He brushes some stray strands of hair out of my sweaty face and peers down at me. "Where is it this time?" He asks quietly, his voice calm and caring._

 _"_ _My b-back." I sob out to him._

 _He stands up and carefully helps me roll over so I'm on my front and then he foes out lifting my shirt up to my ribs. I feel his hands freeze and hear him gasp at what he can see. I know its got to be bad._

 _"_ _Holy fuck." He mumbles which only causing me to sob again._

 _"_ _Sam, I'll be right back."_

 _With that he leaves the room. I know he's going to get alcohol wash and other medical supplies that he's had to stock up on since having me in his life. He's like my personal EMT. He's the only one I come to when dad has lost his temper with me. Jacob is the only person in this world that cares about me I love him like a brother for it._

 _"_ _Mom, go back to sleep. It's fine." I hear him say outside his bedroom door. "Just a girl."_

 _He comes into the room then, closing and locking the door behind him. "Okay Sam, you're okay." He promises, paying things out next to me._

 _"_ _J-Jake, don't me go b-back there. Please d-don't." I beg while still sobbing._

 _How does it still burn? It's burning worse now then it did when dad first burnt me. I hate him._

 _"_ _Hey Sam, calm down. You're not going back to him tonight. Not if I have anything to say about it." He crouches down so he's face level with me and wipes away at my tears. "You might want a pillow Sam, this is gonna hurt." He tells me with a sad voice._

 _I can smell the alcohol wash from here and it makes me feel sick, knowing what he's about to do. He moves away and hands me a pillow that I then press my face into. I'm going to scream, I know I am._

 _"_ _You ready Sam?" Jake asks and I nod to him._

 _Next thing I know, it feels like he's set fire to my back and I can't help but scream into the pillow. This is so much worse then when he burnt me in the first place and I don't know if I can handle it. I feel like I might actually be dying from this and to be honest I'd welcome it. It's got to be better then that I'm living right now._

 _"_ _Okay sweetie, nearly finished." Jacob murmurs to me and I can hear the anger in his voice._

 _I can't reply, I can't even breathe properly right now. Please just let me die. The pain reaches an agonising point and then starts to fade away with my consciousness. I try to fight it for a sudden fear of not waking up but it's no good. The pain slips away at the same time that I do._

 _. . ._

"Hey hey hey, Sammy, breath honey." A new voice is right next to me trying to calm me and there's something in it that slowly starts to work.

I can feel the fear from my nightmare slipping away but not completely. It hurts so much, there's so much pain.

"Sammy open your eyes and look at me." The same voice speaks out quietly again.

I do as I'm told and I'm staring into the bright blue eyes of Charlie. She gives me a weak smile and places a hand on the side of my face.

"Hey beautiful, you need to calm down." She tells me softly.

It's only then that I realise my breath is fast and erratic, the sort of breathing that would usually bring on an asthma attack. I'm also crying which is usual after a nightmare, especially that one. Its like I can feel the burning again, like I can feel him sinking the cigarette into my back.

Charlie keeps her hand on my cheek, her eyes staring into my own. She used her thumb to wipe away some of my tears and she's holding my other hand with her thumb stroking my knuckles.

"You're okay honey, you're okay." Charlie repeats to me until I feel myself calming down.

My breathing goes back to normal quicker then it usually does which is weird but I'm not complaining. Charlie continues to rub her thumbs against my cheek bone and knuckles, the small caressing touch is enough for my heart rate and breathing to go back to normal which is something completely new to me because usually this is the worst time for someone to try and touch me.

"You okay honey?" Charlie asks me quietly, her voice of genuine concern and maybe even love.

I can only nod to her, the words getting stuck in my throat. Then I'm struck with a huge amount of embarrassment. This gorgeous girl that I think I'm head over heels for has just witnessed me have a fucking nightmare and now I'm a crying sweaty mess. I look away from her and focus my gaze on her entwined fingers. I wish the world would just swallow me up right now.

"Sammy, don't you dare me embarrassed by any of that." Charlie tells me quietly.

"B-but-." I start and I curse myself for stuttering.

"No Sammy, you have absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. You have a colourful past and its bound to effect you. But not once should you feel embarrassed around me. I-." Charlie stops talking then and a small pink tinge makes its way onto her cheeks.

"What? You hate me don't you." I ask. She's bound to hate me now she's seen me have a nightmare and seen what a state I end up in.

"Don't you dare. I don't hate you, Samantha, I love you." She tells me quietly then she bites her lip.

"You- what?" I ask.

"I know it's probably not what you want to hear right now but it's true. I guess I knew as soon as your mom introduced us, I could just tell. You're beautiful and funny and even with everything you've been through, you're still pushing on and I think you're so incredibly brave and I love you for that and for everything." She rambles on, waving her hand around that was on my cheek.

"Hey, now you need to calm down." I tell her with a crooked half smile.

She laughs and sighs. "Sorry, I just, I had to tell you."

"You know I love you too right?" I ask her and she laughs again. "I've never felt like this before and it terrifies me but I like it. It hurts so much not being with you but I like it because it shows how much I love you. That sound so stupid." I confess.

"I understand. That's a little masochistic of you but also sweet." She smiles and it's so beautiful.

"Uh, what's masochistic mean?" I ask her, my face flushing at not knowing the meaning to a word.

"Its a name for someone that likes pain. You said you like that it hurts when we're not together."

I frown at her. "I don't like pain."

"No, honey that's not what I meant. Tell you what, we'll research it tomorrow in study. Right now we need to sleep because I am not pretty with no sleep." She tells me with full seriousness.

"I doubt that, you're always pretty." I tell her through a yawn.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna spoon again?" She asks me quietly.

"Absolutely."

I lay down on my side with a pillow supporting my Beans and Charlie lays behind me. I've never spooned with anyone before but spooning with Charlie is incredible. She moves forward and she's pressed against my back, resting one arm under my head and the other on my hip.

"Charlie?"

"Hm."

"I love you." I whisper to her before I feel like consciousness is about to engulf me.

"Love you too honey." She mumbles right before I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

 **So there we have it. I know some of you will not agree with the pace that Sammy and Charlie are moving but, without wanting to divulge too much personal information, I've been there and this is how things happened for me. When you find the right person, things happen in a completely different way then we expect.**

 **Sorry about the rant at the beginning of this chapter, I just had to get a few things across. Hope it helps those that need it.**

 **Also I'm thinking about maybe doing twenty-five chapters for this story so I've got less then ten left. But I am also working on a sequel so that will start going up when I've got a few more chapters written. I'm planning on writing about four chapters ahead of myself so I can still update it I get writers block.**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed.**

 **Reviews are welcome**

 **Peace**

 **Michael**


End file.
